Kamen Rider Decade X DX
by Naito Writer
Summary: KR Decade/Digimon Tamers. Rated:T incase, A new Decade is about to be revealed and his mission is to travel to other worlds to help save them from an interference be they alternate or not. With new cards and some OC Riders to come.
1. The arrival of Decade the coming X P1

**Disclaimer: All Copyright shows and characters involved in My stories are owned by the ones that truly made them.**

* * *

Kamen Rider/Digimon Tamers

Kamen Rider Decade X

1:The arrival of Decade the coming X pt 1.

Digimon Tamers Dimension.

Once an abandoned Cafe after that Parasimon invasion 2 years ago suddenly becomes a photo studio place known as Hikari Studios. Walking out of the door wearing blue jeans, black belt with a gray short sleeved jacket, a plain white t-shirt underneath with a Blackbird, fly 135 twin lens reflex camera around his neck having blue and white trainers on his feet.

Looking both sides of the place he was in as two other people came out. "Not bad clothes this time Tsukasa." Yuusuke says with Natsumi nodding in agreement. Without looking to them Tsukasa replies with "Like I say anything looks best on me." Putting his hands in his jacket pockets just to feel something in the right, taking it out to reveal one of his blank cards but this one has red back to it. "Tsukasa, is this one of your cards?" Natsumi asks after looking at the colored back. Taking out his Decade Henshin card comparing the two backs, until Yuusuke asks whilst pointing out "What's that?" Pointing at a strange fog that is appearing past a few short buildings. With a shrug "Lets go see." Tsukasa said making a run for the area the fog is in.

* * *

Inside the fog a few Apemon started to appear in the middle of a crossing with people staring to panic at the sight making a run for it. Making their way in with a quick breather after a bit of a long run, Tsukasa looks at the strange creatures wondering what kind of Rider world he is in. Starting to growl at the human who was the only one there they looked ready to fight with their bone clubs.

Seeing that Yuusuke and Natsumi weren't with him, "Those two, why bother waiting. Lets go." Taking his buckle so the strap could appear around his waist and Ride Booker on its side, showing the Decade card "Henshin!" Before flipping it to insert it into the slot at the top "KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!!" Was what came out of it after pushing the levers on the sides to allow gray images to appear in all directions of him before coming together and shattering to reveal Kamen Rider Decade. "How challenging will this be." He says before taking his Booker and turning it to its sword mode. A roar later, one of them leaps at Tsukasa with its club raised. Having him side step out of the way, of the now cracked ground he once stood in 'Tough bone.' he thought as he made swing at the humanoid ape, that used his club to block. One of the others came and slams his club on Tsukasa's right. Sending him flying onto an abandoned cars windscreen. Seeing the other two with their buddy he got off there before pulling on the lever of his buckle, then takes out a card "How about a fair fight." Inserting the card "ATTACK RIDE:" Pushing in the lever "ILLUSION!!" Summoning two copies of himself, each holding a sword mode Booker. Now it was even but was it enough?

* * *

Outside the fog the other two made it just to catch their breath. "Tsukasa, sure can run, huh?" Yuusuke says between breaths. Without a come back from his friend they were about to go in when. "Hold it!" They both stopped after hearing that, turning round to see two 14 year olds with them was a red and black mini dinosaur with bat like wing ears and a tall yellow humanoid fox. "Don't you know its dangerous when going in that Digital Field!" Says the red head girl with a ninja like ponytail. "Digital Field?" Both asking the same question as they looked at one another before looking back.

* * *

Back inside the copies were long gone so was one of the Apemon, dodging a thrown bone club Tsukasa took another card out then inserts it "KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!!" A blue size able card shoots out from the buckle with a bug on it and after going through, Decades form turned into Kamen Rider Blades with rider Booker back on its left side of the belt he took another card out just as the two were about to throw their clubs again. Quickly inserting it after leaping out the way of the first "ATTACK RIDE: METAL!!" His body then began to turn into metal just as the other bone made contact, having it drop at his feet. Deciding to end this he took out his K-Touch then began the ordered symbols. "KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA! FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!!" His Blade form shatters and replaced by Decades complete form, shifting his buckle to the right side of the belt to insert the K-Touch at the front. Taking his Ride Booker into its sword mode again, as the two charged at him, spinning past both getting a strike to a side on both. Thrusting his sword into the ground, he took off his K-Touch "HIBIKI! KAMEN RIDE ARMED!!" After reattaching it, the cards on his chest and shoulders changed to the said rider and a puppet of it appeared as Kamen Rider Hibiki Armed mode. Both taking their swords, to block the bone attacks followed by a hard kick to the Apes gut forcing them back. Taking out his final card with the puppet doing the same motions, he inserts it into the Decadriver "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: HIBIKI!!" Gripping onto the hilts of their swords as the blades erupted with flame like energy extending them in the process. With one swing both Riders slashed right through the Apemon's and with a pained yell exploded into data.

* * *

Outside the yells could be heard and as the fog began to disappear, Tsukasa was walking to them out of his Rider form, giving his arm a stretch and a spin to see if was okay. "About time you two came, but the problems taken cared of." Stopping at his friends to see the two teens and Digimon standing there as if someone came out of a burning building unscathed or something look on their faces. Seeing the two creatures with them, he was about to go for his buckle when Natsumi grabbed his arm. "Tsukasa wait, they're alright. They were going to fight a Digimon or whatever it was you were fighting in there." Looking to her with a confused look "Digimon? What's that?" Looking to Yuusuke as if he had the answer, but I don't think a shrug counted as a reasonable one.

* * *

After that whole ordeal Tsukasa, Natsumi and Yuusuke took the Tamers and their Digimon back to Hikari studio where the kids can get an explanation on how one normal looking human could defeat 3 'Bone wielding, yellow furred apes.' as Tsukasa described them. Once in the studio Eijiro was finishing dusting off his camera that was on a tripod stand, aimed at a back drop of Shinjuku that looked like it was taken from the top of the Hypnos building during the night with stars, a full moon and.. A majestic looking Gallantmon as if it was leaping towards the building itself with both joust and shield in hand. While on the moon behind it a red symbol could barely be seen because of Gallantmons cape fluttering behind covering it. "Ooh, this is a good picture of us as Gallantmon, Takatomon." Said an amazed Guilmon who was standing near it with Renamon also admiring it.

Taking a seat around the table, Eijiro was in the kitchen making some tea for the guests. "So how exactly did you beat the Digimon and come out of it unharmed, we didn't see your partner anywhere." Rika said with narrowed eyes and folded arms, Tsukasa just leans back in his chair as he replies "Partner? You mean a Digimon, not quite." Taking out his Decade card once again and showing it to the two "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, Decade." Confused as thinking it was an ordinary card, Rika raises a brow to him "Kamen Rider? What's that supposed to be?" With a roll of his eyes Tsukasa decides to take a picture of the two Digimon.

Natsumi and Yuusuke explains to them about their journey through the Rider worlds, in the process Kivala flew in and introduced herself to them. Then followed "YAY! New friends, time to play!" Exclaimed an excited Calumon who pretty much came out of no where, flying around the place with everyone in the room looking. Managing to catch the hyper active Digimon, Takato introduced the little guy "This is a friend of ours, his names Calumon and he's sorry for barging in. Right." The cute little guy gave a look of curiosity at Tsukasa, who had now aimed his camera on him. After it was taken Calumon saw Eijiro placing a tray on the table, "Ooh, cookies!" Escaping from Takato's arms to dive onto the plate, lucky the cups were quickly moved out of the way.

* * *

After a half hour the Tamers began to leave with Calumon in tow then Rika and Renamon making their way home too, leaving Takato with two playful type Digimon. As the sun goe's down an exhausted Takato was on his way home, until he felt like someone was their with him. Spinning round he came face to face with the man known as Narutaki, who was standing 10 steps away from him. "Decade is a Destroyer of worlds that must be eliminated, before everything falls."

Only staring at the man thinking that he must've had the wrong person, "Tsukasa? Your talking about him like he his going to end the world when he doesn't look like the type of person. He helped defeat those Digimon today so I don't think that would count as him being a destroyer." With a small shake of his head as he passed, Narutaki placed a hand on the boys shoulder saying to him without looking "You will have the power to defeat Decade soon and I hope you will use it against that demon." Now walking again. Till Takato turned round to see he was gone. Lowering his head Takato began to think on what he was told and what the man said about soon having the to defeat Decade, before continuing his way back home.

* * *

The next day was a clear Sunday morning as Takato Matsuki the normally sleep till late type was up 10:30am he was at the park again sitting on a bench that was near Guilmons shed, still in thought of what Narutaki said to him. Suddenly a click was heard, raising his head he could see Tsukasa taking pictures with his camera, wearing the clothes he would normally wear when not in the ones he was given as if he was a tourist, well he kind of is.

Seeing Takato on the bench the young man took one picture of the boy as he made his way over. Taking a seat next to him he says whilst looking forward "Morning, aren't boys like you supposed be still in bed?" With a small smile he replies with "Aren't you tired from your fight yesterday. I mean taking on three Apemon on, who are both Champion level Digimon. That has to give you something to show for it." Now looking at the man who had a bit of a smirk followed by a shrug, "Apemon? Champion? This world is weird, probably weirder than a Rider world."

Remembering what Narutaki said about Decade being a destroyer of worlds and being referred to as a demon, with a short breath Takato asks him "Tsukasa. What would happen if a strange person appears out of nowhere and tells you about a destroyer and calls him a demon." With a sigh he leans forward, placing both arms above his knees, one name came out of his clenched teeth "Narutaki." Guessing that he knew the man already, he became saddened about this for bringing it up "He told me about worlds falling because of Decades existence, is that true." Seeing Tsukasa shrug his shoulders as he spoke. "Maybe its true but. Natsumi says that I'm not, seeing as how I help save the other worlds. So its up to you because." Stopping to give the young man a smirk, "No one can beat me in a rider battle yet. And since there aren't any in this world." Just as Takato was about to say something else. Shots were fired in their direction from the left, lucky they were just warnings. But it was enough for the two to leap off the other way, in the process the blank card Tsukasa was carrying accidentally flew out of his jacket pocket and Takato pretty much picks it up before getting helped from him. Looking in the direction of those shots made Tsukasa's eyes widen at what was standing there.

Right there were pitch black versions of the following Riders, cast off Sasword, The Bee, Drake and a Kabuto rider with Red eyes from the Kabuto world. Riders Zolda, Ohja, Tiger and Raia of the Ryuki world and with the way that the Kabuto stood he was the one in charge wielding a sword that was not in the originals arsenal. the hilt and safe guard resembles a straighten version of the bugs horn with a slightly curved blade. Slowly backing a bit because of Takato being in the line of fire, he says not looking away from their company "We have to run a bit, can't exactly fight here and your kind of in the way." Agreeing to it, the two made a run to a more secluded part of the park, managing to push the goggle boy out of site behind a couple of trees.

Getting a fair distance from him, the predators cornered their pray in a circle like an animal. "If its a fight you want that bad." Stopping to activate his belt, with card in hand "Then its one you'll get. Henshin!" Inserting the card into the buckle "KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!!" The familiar energy going through his body as he dawns the power of Decade once more. Standing there for a second or two, seeing some ready with their signature weapons, then going into a stance.

The battle looks rough for Decade with Raia wrapping his Evil whip round his sword wielding arm just as he was about take a swing at Tiger. So that Zolda could fire his Giga cannon on his side, sending Tsukasa flying into a tree. Shaking it off quick he took out Kabuto's card thinking a little speed might help. Inserting the card then pushing in the levers "KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!!" As his form changed Drake and The Bee activate their Clock-Up system just as Tsukasa did with his own way.

Over with Takato still where Tsukasa pushed him, he watches the fight with thoughts going through his head 'He's not doing well, these guys aren't wasting time in fighting him. What can I do Guilmon's at home and theirs no way to call Rika, fine time for the others to be away this weekend.' Now watching Kabuto form change back, a second after the other two came out of nowhere in front of him. 'What can I do!' As if something had answered him as a metallic gray and black dome surrounds him, blocking his view of the battle.

Seeing this odd occurrence the Kabuto, Sasword and Tiger that stayed out of this were probably wondering what it was.

* * *

Inside the dome though it was as if it was an endless space as he stood where he was, trying to call out for whatever but just getting no response until a plain but calm females voice was heard. "Do you wish to help your friend?" Turning to see if there was anyone around but nothing, till he heard it again "Do you want the power to help the man that is rumored to be the destroyer." Gritting his teeth and clenching his free hand he yells out to the voice in anger "I don't know why everyone keeps calling him that! but as far as I know Tsukasa is a good guy and right now is risking his life while I'm in here powerless. So if you want to help then do something!" With that the inside of the dome erupted in light making him shield his eyes, not seeing that the blank card began to completely glow itself.

* * *

At Hikari studio as the three were walking in, they were in time to see that the picture of Gallantmon began to fade away. Revealing that what it was blocking was a red Decade symbol this one however had dark blue shimmering eyes with a red thin X in the middle that stopped at the crown. "Is that Decade?" Asked by a confused Yuusuke. Looking in worry at the symbol thinking something might be happening to Tsukasa, "I don't think it is." Was the only thing she could respond with.

Feeling some added weight around his waist, the light began to fade a little allowing the voice to be heard again "Follow your instincts and help whoever you wish as a new Kamen Rider. Decade X!". His arm having a mind of its own shoots forward "HENSHIN!" The glowing stops to reveal a picture on the front and a symbol on the back, flipping it he inserts it in what could be a slot on the top of what could be a buckle "KAMEN RIDE:" On their own again his hands push in belt levers on the sides of it. "DX!!" His form then transforms into a similar shape. With the lens of his helmet glowing dark blue and a smooth red thin X in the middle of the helmet that stretches half way round.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

The reason why the fight was quick was because I planned on putting DCD's complete form in a different way in the next chapter, also the Apemon are what I could think of because any stronger and the battle might have taken longer and I don't think Natsumi and Yuusuke could hold the Tamers off for that long.


	2. The arrival of Decade the coming X P2

**Disclaimer: All Copyright shows and characters involved in My stories are owned by the ones that truly made them.**

The fight scene may not be good so you might want to use your imagination when it comes to it, kind of tricky when it comes to riders fighting. Any way review when your done if you want more.

* * *

Kamen Rider/Digimon Tamers

Kamen Rider Decade X.

2:The arrival of Decade the coming X Pt2.

Previously on Kamen Rider Decade X: Arriving in the world of the Digimon Tamers Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya manages to defeat 3 Apemon and after talking to Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka, the young gogglehead is met with Narutaki the man who manipulates others into believing Tsukasa is the destroyer of worlds and that he holds the power that can destroy him. Later on the next day thinking of what he was told, him and Tsukasa get attacked by Dark versions of Kamen Riders from an unknown source. And after admitting that Decade could not possibly be the destroyer as he is helping his world a belt, buckle and Ride Booker appear and using the once blank card, Takato Matsuki transforms into. Kamen Rider Decade X.

* * *

The swirling metallic gray and black dome shattered to pieces revealing another Decade, but this one was slightly different he was an inch shorter than the original, instead of Magenta colouring it had plain red with dark blue lens on its helmet, the black and white were swapped round except for the helmet, round the neck and hands. His silver buckle and Ride Booker resembles the same as well but the only thing different between the two is that this Decade has red X's on the back of his hands, both knee guards, a big thin one in the middle of his Ride Booker, a black one on his buckle instead of the symbols, stretching from the circular screen and a red smooth one in the middle of his helmet that goes half way round.

Looking in shock at the new Rider that was close to being a clone of his own standing where he left Takato, only one question could leave his lips and that was, "What Rider are you?" As some of the other Riders prepared to attack the newcomer.

Taking his Booker and changing it to its sword mode, the new rider or rather Takato simply began to tap his shoulder gently with it as he replied "Kamen Rider Decade X." Then using his free hand he simply points sideways to them before finishing "But you can call me, DX."

As a minute went into the battle, Takato ducks past a swinging sword from Ohja, did some quick steps out of the way of Raia's Evil whip. Even got one of Tiger's Dest claws into a tree, that got him slightly ticked. When it came to Zolda and Drake armed with their weapons he was almost ready to get hit when. "ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!!" A rapid fire assault from Decade made them lose their footing a bit. "You didn't forget me did you." Still aiming his Gun at the two obviously out of his state of shock for now.

* * *

Watching the battle from a safe distance Narutaki was not pleased at all. "You said that boy will gain the power to defeat Decade." Saying it to the gray robed figure that was 2cm's taller than Tsukasa, who was standing behind him. With its face hidden by its hood a plain but calm woman's voice said "I did but I did not say he will use it against him. That boy has a kind heart and could not fight someone who is not a threat." Turning to walk away, she says one more thing "Do not interfere with DX, or else the coming will not go as destiny had planned it. Besides its annoying that my brother is apart of it with what he is doing." Before walking into a portal she summoned.

* * *

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DECADE!!" Going through the cards that have appeared in front of him that bare his symbol, charging up his sword before giving Zolda a powerful slash to his chest. Followed by an explosion, "That was payback."

Blocking Ohja's veno sword behind him without looking, then back kicked him in the gut so he could use his sword to knock away the incoming whip. Changing it to Gun mode to fire on Raia, no where near done yet he took a card out and uses it the same way Tsukasa uses his "ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!!" Creating 3 physical clones of himself. Two took on Raia while the other two fought Ohja.

"KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!!" Decades form then turned into Kamen Rider Kiva before he took out another "FORM RIDE: KIVA DOGGA!!" Suddenly changing into Dogga form with Dogga Hammer in hand. Blocking both Dest claws, he knocks them away swinging the hammer into the riders chest a few times before getting behind and swung on its right side.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DX!!" With one clone and the original, images of DX's cards came up with his own symbol on it but with the same gold colouring. Pulling the trigger both blasts went through each one becoming powerful. Both targets couldn't do anything as the attacks hit their mark, surge of energy came out of their bodies before they blew up. Merging with the original, Takato stares oddly at where the two were previously. Until he heard "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KIVA!!" Turning his head to see Decade back as Kiva, flying down on Tiger with his right leg out, with above his foot being red and having bat like wings on both sides. Breaking its defence and sending it flying to the ground, till it decided to blow up itself. Coming to DX's side, they were both facing the remaining Riders. They were just standing there looking at them, until the Kabuto leader... Turns round and began walking into a portal that appears before them with the rest following.

Once they were gone both of them came out of their Rider forms. And Tsukasa grabs Takato by his collar "What just happened? How did you get that belt and why doe's it almost look like mine!" Not able to find an answer Takato simply avoids eye contact with him, looking nervous too. With an aggravated sigh Tsukasa lets him go, scratching his head as he moves away a bit.

* * *

Slamming the door to the studio shut caused the inhabitants to jump in their seats as they had a cup of coffee. An annoyed looking Tsukasa walked in followed by a nervous Takato, staring at each other, gesturing to the other to say something till Natsumi decided to go for it.

Making her way to Takato first before going to Tsukasa, who was sitting in his own chair. "Did something happen with you two." Opening his mouth to say something just to close it\was not a good start. "He's the new Kamen Rider of this world." Looking to see Tsukasa sitting back to front in his chair, camera on the table "Kamen Rider DX, or was it Decade X." The room became quiet with mouth's agape at what they heard, even Kivala was the same that she almost dropped in mid air. "Decade X. As in another you Tsukasa, but how?" Yuusuke asks not quite getting the hang of the knowledge they just received.

Gesturing to his pocket, Takato reached in and took out the once blank card that now had the picture of DX's helmet on it, flipping to also show its symbol on the back. "That's like the one on the picture." Natsumi points to them the DX symbol that was now on the moon instead of the picture of Gallantmon. "Not sure how it happened, we were attacked by dark looking Riders and as I fought them for a bit. He appears in a Rider form almost similar to mine." Tsukasa finished explaining, leaning forward on his chair. Then in came Eijiro wearing his cooking apron and rubbing his hands clean with a happy look on his face, "Now, how about we eat I got some small cakes ready for each of you. Including a little extra in case that cute little creature comes back, why don't you join us." Trying to decline as Natsumi dragged him by his arm was not working for him.

* * *

It turns out the explosions caused a little commotion to people nearby and that called the police, who thought it was just some kids playing a joke or something like that. Walking by though was Rika on a little walk and hearing the words explosion and park made her think of one thing, Guilmon. 'That idiot Gogglehead. What is he thinking, nothing probably.' She thought as she began to make her way to the bakery. Once she got their though, his parents said he wasn't in said that he went out for a walk a while ago, not bothering to ask about Guilmon. As she walked on only one place could be said in her head, Hikari studios. Him.

* * *

Minutes later and the doors to the studio opened loudly and slammed shut once again, getting everyone's attention. Especially when an enraged Rika barged in, took Tsukasa by the shirt and asks in her normal way and tone of saying "Where is Takato." Normally Tsukasa would be calm or something but with Rika, he pretty much looks scared. Rather saving Tsukasa than watching him getting beaten Natsumi stands to reply for him, "We put him in Yuusuke's room seeing as how he was a bit tired from his fight ooh..." Letting that last part slip. Releasing the man from her grip with a stunned look on her face, Takato in a fight somehow that did not sound right to her.

Taking her up to the fairly messed up room where the boy is in the bed soundly asleep, wanting to wake him up badly to know what was going on but couldn't find the nerve to, seeing as how he looked tired.

Deciding to leave him where he is, the others mostly Tsukasa informed her on what happened, becoming surprised then shocked finding out about the other Riders appearing and Takato becoming DX.

* * *

At the Hypno's building things were normal until an explosion occurred at the main entrance and in walked the survivors with a couple more team members Agito Storm and Flame Riders, Kabuto following behind, taking out any guards that stood in their way. Making their way to the room containing the Juggernaut.

* * *

Back at the studio though Rika was taking everything in as best she could knowing that one of her friends became a Kamen Rider not long ago is different than becoming a Tamer. "Ah, what is this is?" Eijiro says turning the TV on and A news report came on. "Not long ago some unknown figures attacked the government building of Hypno's and only one remained inside as the rest stand guard outside, it is unknown to tell if these things are Digimon or not..." Stopping to allow pictures from inside security cameras to come up each showing a rider, "Whoever they are, they are dangerous almost everyone made it out, with only some being injured. So far the police are finding a way to get in but the exits are guarded even though there are five it seems that three of them move at unthinkable speed." Switching the TV off, Tsukasa was making his way out the door when Natsumi stopped him "Tsukasa-Kun! your not going there are you."

Watching him stand still was enough to say he was. "But what abo..." "I'll go to!" Yuusuke came up behind Tsukasa, a hand on his shoulder for support "Even Decade might have a problem against this number." He said getting his hand shrugged off after saying that. Natsumi looked down seeing as it was no use, the door soon was heard closing.

Taking off on their bikes, belts already on. "Henshin!" Calling out the same time "KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!!" Yuusuke was tricky but managed to transform along with Tsukasa. And both increased in speed to get their in time.

* * *

Up in Yuusuke's room as Takato lay there still asleep a portal opened and that woman walked out, staring down at the boy with a short smile "We need to talk." With a wave of her hand, Takato was gone in the same portal as she went into behind her.

* * *

With Storm and Flame guarding the main weapons already out, Yamaki was with the police on the phone with someone along with trying to think of something when. "ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!!" Came from the Riders left and a rapid fired blast caught them both off guard.

Enough for Decade and Kuuga to leap in and attack. Taking Storm away by a grappling match with the Storm Halberd. Followed by Yuusuke dodging each swing from Flame, kicking it out of the way so he could land a punch to its chest, only to feel a little pain "Agh! That's tough. Whoa" Passing the swung weapon by rolling behind "Chou Henshin!" Switching to Titan Form so he could go sword to sword. As soon as he could get one "Decade! Toss me the staff!" Now taking a hit from behind as the blade made contact to his back.

"One second!" He yells back, knocking the weapon up in the air, quickly giving a right hook to the head before the spin kick to its side. Getting the rider out of the way so Tsukasa could catch the staff then toss it to Yuusuke.

Who with fast timing kneed Flame out of the way, grabbed the weapon and in a flash turned it into a sword, then both blades clashed.

* * *

Inside in the room containing the Juggernaut Kabuto stood in front of the machine, silently looking at it then to its sword, raising it has mid high. beginning to rise out of reach of the hand, now in between it unleashed a green electrical surge throughout the room but mostly going into the machine.

* * *

Meanwhile in a familiar but looks wider place Takato opened his eyes to see, well the inside of that dome he was in when he was in the park. Letting out a groan he said to pretty much himself "Not this place again." Only this time the robed woman appeared out of thin air in front of him, "It is nice to meet you face to face Takato Matsuki."

Recognizing that voice from the last time he heard it "Your the voice that spoke to me before, aren't you?" Gaining a nod for a reply, "Then why me? Why am I chosen to be a Rider, why not someone like Henry or Rika? Heck even Ryo might be better at this than me." With a wave of her left hand, screens began to appear around them each with a clip running. Fighting Beelzemon as Gallantmon, random clips of taking on the D-Reaper, turning into Gallantmon Crimson mode then switched to when he went to save Jeri, from saving Rika before falling off Locomon changing to other clips right to her birthday party, including some others. "Though your friends may have been chosen to become Tamers, destiny has chosen you for the past." Stopping to point at the screen on the right that showed him the first time he met Guilmon in real life, back when he had his old Digivice. "The present." Now pointing behind him, that he looked to see it was him as DX with Decade staring at the Riders that got away. "And the future." Moving aside to reveal a screen that was pitch black, that made him confused.

"The future is blank because a danger is coming and it is unknown if it will be a good or bad one." Not sure what exactly it means for him so he asks "So what am I supposed to do?" Looking at her moving to block the blank screen, while underneath their feet two images appeared one of Kabuto and the energy transference, the other of Decade and Kuuga fighting the Riders with Storm and Flame gone. "First you must stop Kabuto Rider from trying to summon other Dark Kamen Riders to this world, along with granting himself and the others power which seems to be working."

Seeing that Decade and Kuuga now being overpowered by the Riders that gained a metallic colour, even Kabuto had the same thing done but his black form turned to plain red armour and blood red body suit that then switched to metallic.

With Takato watching this, the sky above the building began to swirl round into a small portal that soon got a little bigger and still is, letting small bolts of energy out.

* * *

Somewhere outside of the city in a town Henry and his family were visiting their aunt and uncle, until Janyu got the call from Yamaki to turn to the news channel and since he did the family had been watching right to the portal in the sky. "Dad, what is that?" Henry asks in a stunned tone. His father could not find an answer to that question cause it did not look like a portal to the Digital World "I don't know Henry."

* * *

With his decision made up he said "Okay I'll do it, what do you want me to do." A faint smile could be seen on her face as she replies "Transform and I will send you, to help this once I will grant 3 things, 2 during your fight the 3rd if you win. But be warned that you can only use the 1st once." Nodding his head not quite getting it, he summoned his buckle that appeared with strap and booker. Taking one look at the front of the card, he took a deep breath then exhale before shooting his arm forward "Henshin!" Then inserts it into the buckle "KAMEN RIDE: DX!!" Once again transforming himself into Kamen Rider DX, a portal engulfed him sending him into fight. Leaving the woman to remain and watch.

* * *

With the energy transference at half it was close to rapidly open the portal in the sky, but the now all red Kabuto did not count on this bit. DX coming out of nowhere and took the sword interfering with the transference, landing half way across the right of the room. "I think your going to need this to continue whatever you were doing, right." Saying it with a tease.

Only Kabuto wasn't laughing, he just taps the hip pad on the side of his belt "CLOCK-UP!!" And before Takato could blink was sent flying into the wall, dropping the sword in the process "CLOCK-OVER!!". As the weapon was about to be picked up a number of shots were fired sending him back from it, seeing Takato getting to his feet with Gun in hand. Taking out a card he inserts it in the buckle followed by the levers "KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!!" DX then transformed into the original Kabuto form. With one card in hand and a hand close to the hip pad "ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK-UP!!" "CLOCK-UP!!" At great speed they shot at each other, making their fists meet, followed by exchanges of punches and kicks. Until Takato caught its arm, then flipped it onto its back, with no time to spare he went for the sword and made his way out of the room with it, having Kabuto right behind him.

The door to the roof bursts open and with a gold back Final Attack Ride card already out, Takato throws the sword as far as he could over the edge before inserting it "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KABUTO!!" Using the remaining speed of the clock up card, Takato leaps at it with energy going from the belt to the horn that travelled to his right foot that was now aimed at the weapon. Making it explode on contact, unleashing tremendous energy and closing the portal in the sky, also the shock wave knocked DX out of Kabuto form. And sent him back onto the roof but only hanging.

* * *

Looking at where the explosion was, everyone was sort of relieved but the problem was not over, cause the four riders may have lost their boosted power but they were charged to fight longer. Sending Decade and Mighty form Kuuga rolling close to the gathered crowd, knocking them both out of Rider form a bit bruised up too.

* * *

Watching this at the Studio a worried Natsumi prayed that her friends were going to make it out of there alive. Rika went to check on Takato a second ago until she came back to say that he was gone, then both turned to the screen hoping what they thought was wrong.

* * *

Shocked and surprised to see that the 'creatures' turned out to be human, none the less though two brave or stupid officers went in and pulled them back. Practically everyone watching the news is seeing this and hopes were falling as the people thought destruction was coming.

* * *

Still hanging on Takato in DX form tried to pull himself up, only to see a pair of boots. Looking up to a clenched fist Kabuto, by that you can tell he's not happy. Watching him raise his left leg to knock him off, unfortunately Takato had other ideas by grabbing his other foot. Sending them both down, before they came to the ground though an Agito Tornador flew in and caught the falling DX, that turned into a scratched Takato who still had his belt.

The Kabuto on the other hand landed with a hard crack to the ground. Some people that recognized Takato gasped when the Tornador brought him close to the other two Riders before it disappeared. Slowly getting to its feet the Kabuto joined its comrades in line. Watching Takato get up only feeling the sting from the wind hitting his scratches "If you think I'm staying down, your wrong."

* * *

At the Matsuki bakery after the reporter mentioned Takato, Mrs Matsuki was beyond shocked as the camera was aimed from the right side of him, "Takato, why is he..." Not even finding the words to continue, Mr Matsuki was just plain speechless including some customers that were seeing this.

* * *

"T-Takato?" Henry managed to get out of his mouth, Terriermon, Lopmon his parents and siblings temporarily were the same. "Henry, why is Angry kid on the news?" Even though 9 year old Suzie still calls him that, not even getting a reply from him or anyone.

* * *

At the studio Rika banged the table with her clenched fist "That stupid Gogglehead! How could he get all the way there when we didn't see him leave!" Natsumi was almost asking the same thing to herself.

* * *

Practically an audience was watching this and Takato was not paying attention to it, feeling a hand placed on his shoulder he turned to see it was Tsukasa on his left and Yuusuke on his right, both smiling to him. Moving to his sides they activated their belts, before they call out though someone interrupted. "How about a fair four on four fight!" Standing by the hole of the entrance was. "Kaito? Where the hell have you been!?" Tsukasa yells out. With a shrug he took out his Diendriver along with his card, "Busy, anything else before we begin?"

"You." That dark voice actually came from Kabuto itself pointing to Takato asking him one more question before this final battle begins, "Who in hell are you!?" With a smile he took out his card and showed it "I'm the Kamen Rider of this world, Decade X but call me DX. Henshin!" Inserting it into the buckle "KAMEN RIDE: DX!!" Transforming him into DX once more, "Time to finish this battle." Pointing sideways to them mostly to Kabuto. "Then you won't mind if a passing through Kamen Rider joins in. Henshin!" Inserting his own card "KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!!" Turning him into Rider Decade. "Henshin!" Bringing his raised hand to the other by his belt with a sound coming out of the belt, then spreads them slightly Yuusuke turns into Kuuga mighty form. Inserting the card into his driver, then thrusts the top half up by the grip "KAMEN RIDE:" "Henshin!" Aiming forward before pulling the trigger "DIEND!!" Allowing the energy that shoots out, to transform him into Kamen Rider Diend.

* * *

Taking on their own specialty in other words Diend vs Drake, Kuuga vs The Bee and you know. Diend and Drake were inside having a shoot off in the lobby, moving out of the way of his so that Diend could fire a few shots of his own. Lucky that it was an empty one.

* * *

Kuuga took his fight on the right corner outside, narrowly getting him with a punch but a reverse round house kick to the shoulder did knock it into the wall. Dodging the punch it jabbed Yuusuke in the gut, then caught his incoming fist. Getting it knocked in the air, he managed to grab the leg that came at him and dropping himself on his back with a bit of a twist making Bee roll side ways to the ground.

* * *

Decade and DX were with each other along with Sasword and Kabuto. Handing Tsukasa his sword to cross block the weapon from above, then kicked sideways followed a spinning slash. Ducking a roundhouse kick, to land a low sweep kick. Having Kabuto leap to the side out of the way, a flying kick was missed as Kabuto stepped out of the way, so he could swing a punch in making contact to his head. Spinning on his hands a bit so both kicks landed also getting to his feet, twisting a caught punch he says to him "Why don't you give up, its over." Breaking free it grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach a few times, then a hard elbow to the back sending him face down, planting his boot on his back "It is over, for all of you.".

Seeing Takato on the ground with Kabuto over him, Tsukasa slashed Sasword in the chest then made his way over to the fallen rider. Just to get a number of unsuspected slashes, dropping him to one knee getting the sword wielder in front of him 'The bastard used his Clock-Up, cheater.' he thought with a glare.

* * *

Inside both were close now having their weapons pointed at each others head waiting for one to pull the final trigger.

* * *

Outside at the corner Kuuga was held by the neck to the wall by Bee struggling to get free but becoming unsuccessful.

* * *

"You all will die here and so will your world." Saying that Takato found anger surging through his body, gaining a little extra strength "NOO!" Twisting the upper part of his body, knocking the foot off, he quickly lands a side ways kick to his gut, then to his feet taking slow steps at him "If you think.." Stopping to duck a swung arm laying a jab to its side making Kabuto go back further "Scaring me with words like that would work..." Taking steps back to avoid the punches and the swung leg. Catching the incoming fist and twisting it behind its back "Your wrong."

Shooting himself forward Tsukasa struck Sasword with both swords, getting behind he did it again this time with a curved slash to the back.

* * *

With daring speed Diend twirls to Drakes right and swung his knee into its back then launched a couple to the back. Taking out his Final card he inserts it in the driver then thrusts the grip up "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DIEND!!" As he aims a number of cards appear spiralling around the barrel, pulling the trigger unleashed a powerful blast not only destroying Drake but also tore up a good portion of the lobby along with part of the wall.

* * *

"Chou Henshin!" Transforming into Titan form Yuusuke knocks Bee's arm off then delivers a punch to its head, next taking a hit he side kicks him on the right, then drops sending an uppercut to the gut. Clutching it as it stumbled while moving away, the rider shook it off as it got up. Hearing a clang on his left, Kuuga looked down to see it was a wooden pole, not asking anything for now he used it to create his sword. Putting a tight grip on the hilt to his left side as Bee pressed a button on the Zecter "RIDER STING!!" Charging up his fist along with the prick-stinger. Both went in and it was Yuusuke that made a successful hit by impaling his sword into The Bee's chest, with a twist energy comes out of Bee's body causing it to explode.

* * *

DX speedily spun them both round, releasing its arm delivering a front kick to the back. Making it to DX's side, Tsukasa hands him his sword with his own in its Booker mode at his side. Taking out the K-Touch he slips the card in "Now to finish... What the?" Taking the device from him Takato thrusts the blade into the ground 'I guess this what is she meant' He thought noticing that both the K-Touch and his belt flashed a little. "Hey! You can't use that so..." "KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, DECADE!" Pressing the Decade symbol once more "FINAL KAMEN RIDE: TEMP X!!"

To the shock of Tsukasa, DX's form changed to his complete form only this was the same except for the red instead of magenta colouring and gaining the X in the same positions with dark red lens, and the Nine world Rider cards on the chest and shoulders were removed replaced with an X in the middle and another in the crown replacing the Decade card, shifting the buckle to the right side so he could attach the device the X's on his body gave out a shine. Speechless for this Tsukasa watched as Takato took his sword and charged in.

Helping Kabuto Sasword turned to be met by a blade to his chest, the same with Kabuto. Passing them he did it again sending them in between the two riders. Attaching the Ride Booker, Takato took off the K-Touch "DECADE! KAMEN RIDE: COMPLETE!!" Re-attaching it to his belt. Instead of summoning a mimicking puppet it transformed Decade minus the belt into his own Complete form, looking at his changed form it was difficult to believe. A Final attack ride card flew out of the booker into Takato's hand, watching the front change to Decades symbol, "Tsukasa!" Getting the guys attention to show him the card wanting permission to use and with one nod agreed to it.

Inserting into the driver "FINAL ATTACK RIDE:" With one tap on the driver "DECADE!!" the two jumped high with Decades signature cards appearing one after the other on both of them, going through each one coming down in a flying side kick, charging up each time they go through one getting faster as well. With Decade striking Sasword and DX getting Kabuto. Ending it with a combined explosion thus ending the Dark Riders.

"Tsukasa! Takato!" Diend and Kuuga TF with sword over his shoulder came to them as the two riders just stared at the crowd that were seen with News cameras, it was hard to figure out what they were going to do until they all began cheering with applause, catching them off guard with that. They listened to the cheers they received, with Kaito saying to them "First time I heard this sort of thing." "Seeing as how we saved them from destruction I think its natural." Yuusuke puts in watching the police coming from the side of the once entrance of the building, going in for people that are still in there.

"Still. Not bad for a first timer, right." Tsukasa said to Takato. Who stood their silently remembering that this is the beginning of his adventure, "What's wrong." He heard from Yuusuke seeing as how he didn't say anything. All of a sudden a silver back card shoots out of the Booker that has a clock on it with an hour glass instead of hands and with the DX symbol on the back, "What card is that?" Kaito asks but was ignored as Takato inserts it in the Driver "KAMEN RIDE SUPPORTER: REVERSER!!"

Suddenly everything came to slow stand still except for the now confused Riders, that only got more confusing as a bright flash took place and the next thing they knew. They were standing in the same place but out of Rider form, all healed up and the damages that was caused was all repaired including the main entrance, seeing that everything was back to normal before the dark riders attacked.

* * *

All riders were back at the studio where Rika was pretty much strangling the poor Tamer. "You stupid Gogglehead! How could you go out and almost get yourself killed like that!" Thinking how could Rika remember it all, the same with everyone else that was there when everyone else's memories or rather time had been reversed before the incident occurred so how? "How do you remember the battle when time was reversed?" Tsukasa asks Natsumi this with his arms crossed quite not clear about any of this. With a shrug from the girl making it even better. Kaito was sat down having some coffee as if this was all normal, Yuusuke also sat rubbing his head from a headache.

"Allow me to answer your questions." A voice spoke out, then made herself known by appearing in the room by a portal and she was not alone. "Guilmon?" A now released Takato said in confusion. Causing the Digimon to tackle the Tamer into a hug "Takatomon!" He exclaimed. Once everyone was seated she began "First let me introduce myself, I am Arcana the Watcher of balance, I insure that everything goe's as it should like destiny. And my brother is trying to cause interruption in the alternate rider worlds as he pleases and it is going as Destiny had read it in one of her books. You Takato must go and help those worlds, the card you used to reverse time must be used on some worlds that are not ready."

"That doe's not explain how we did not get affected with that card." Rika says with arms folded. Arcana simply sighs clearly getting tired of this a little "The reason why, is that with the way Decade is not part of this world neither the others or this place it shielded you Rika and I have brought Guilmon because he will be going with you. Taking your place while you are away will be a duplicate so no one will know you are gone." Understanding this Takato was about to stand when Rika intervened with "I'm going to, your practically sending goggles into a maze so he's bound to get lost big time." Nodding to an almost good point, a wave of her hand created a silver circled necklace with a clear gem that has what looked like spacial energy inside it, connected to a chain. "This will help you travel to the other worlds and Rika as you, Renamon and Guilmon go through you will be immune to the cards effect also your duplicates will appear the time as Takato's."

Nodding in understanding Renamon appeared beside her as Takato got the necklace, walking to her with Guilmon behind him they heard Arcana say to them "What you will need will be there as you appear in the world and Takato as you enter a bit of knowledge of that world will enter into your mind if you need it, be careful to you all." Staring at the necklace Takato clenches it allowing a bit of energy to surround them in a bubble, before they vanished in a flash.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Natsumi asks Arcana in worry, gaining a silence as a reply.

"By the way Kaito that was a nice save when you caught Takato as he was falling." Yuusuke says to the thief. Although the look he got did not seem to be convincing, "I didn't save him, I had something to get before helping you." All stared at him with odd looks. "Then if Diend didn't rescue Takato who did?" Natsumi turning to Arcana who has disappeared. Leaving behind a confused group as they moved on with their own journey.

And the journey begins with new worlds to be discovered, Riders to fight along side with and strong enemies to fight against. Don't miss the journey of Kamen Rider Decade X or rather DX!

* * *

Fight might be that bad even I admit, but thats my reason for not having DCD Complete in this battle fully. But that was Temp X mode as in Temporarily a one time thing unless I can think of something. Till then maybe.

Oh and about the pictures Tsukasa took of the Tamers world I'll see what I can do about that for later.


	3. The Rider of Thunder, Thundro P1

******Disclaimer: All Copyright shows and characters involved in My stories are owned by the ones that truly made them.**

* * *

Kamen Rider/Digimon Tamers

Kamen Rider Decade X

3:The Rider of Thunder, Thundro pt 1.

Alternate Pokemon world: Kamen Rider Thundro.

An alternate world of Pokemon where this is just an ordinary 21st Century world where the creatures known as Pokemon don't exist, though regions exist here where in the city of Petalburg a once peaceful city that's surrounded by a beautiful forest that they name some parts with nature such as Petal Avenue and Twin leaf Street after the town in Sinnoh, but with the arrival of the hybrid beasts that is why peace is some what gone. But the Rider known as Thundro protects the City with the power of Thunder and other elemental medallions at his or his allies disposal.

* * *

Appearing through a portal in an alley way was the new rider himself, along with Rika and their two Digimon in their In-Training forms. Rika still wearing her own clothes, but Takato his on the other hand changed. To gray jeans with black belt, a dark blue jacket with a plain green t-shirt underneath, his goggles remained on his head along with his green and white trainers. "Takatomon what's happened to your clothes?" Asked a confused Gigimon, who pretty much asked the other two's same question.

Taking a look at his new clothing pretty much wanting to know that himself, with his D-Arc safely in his bag along with the necklace. They eventually left the alley to explore the world they arrived in, passing what a normal city would have Shops, Cafes, restaurants.

Coming across the square where a big fountain was placed where on a pedestal that had water coming out stood a statue of a beautiful woman with angel like wings with leaves instead of feathers sculpted on they covered the front of her body, having waist length hair and a peaceful look on her face. the back showed that she was wearing a Grecian toga like gown.

Making it to the statues front Rika asks curiously "I wonder who she is?" "Cayla, Angel of Nature that helped grew forests along side her sister that brought streams to quenched lands." A stunned Rika turned her head to Takato. Who seemed un-effected by the bit of history he gave out.

"Where in the world did that stuff come from?" Scratching the back of his head with one hand he kind of shrugs "I don't know, it just came to me maybe what Arcana said was true about when I come into a world I gain a bit of knowledge to help me." With a shake of her head she asks "Doe's that new knowledge tells us where we are?" Before he could reply, an explosion occurred outside the square, causing the two to shoot round to see smoke.

Coming out of it stood at 194cm a humanoid black wolf with an armoured gray scaled body, that only had its head exposed to reveal its dark green eyes and sharp teeth, strapped to the left wrist was 2 medium sharp claws, even with 2 small sharp points to his boots like nails. And on its chest there was a shield engraved with a pair of angel made with stone and earth painted on.

Everyone was out of the way so no one was around until a 16 year old boy stood in the way is name, Satoshi Ketchum but unlike the original this one had short spiked up hair with a short ponytail rather than the messed up fashion. Wearing Jeans, black and yellow trainers with a brownish belt, a sort sleeved black jacket with white sleeves that have Thunder bolts around them, wearing a gray vest underneath.

Making sure they were not seen the two hid themselves nearby, they began to watch the boy summon a gray Rider belt with a snap of his fingers, the buckle was a silver oval shape with a circle shaped hole and a slot on top of it, with two circular hip pads. Taking out a circular bronze medallion that has thunderbolts painted round both front and back, in the middle is a yellow crystal also in that shape.

The wolf hybrid growls out to him claw raised to cut down anything in its path "Move aside human, if you wish to not lose your life."

Not budging a bit he inserts the medallion into the belt by the slot having it now secured "ELEMENT!" Was called out from it, "Henshin!" Slapping both hands on the hip pads "THUNDER!"

Making his body surrounded by energy growing to 193cm, he gained a gray body suit with lightning patterns on both sides of the legs and arms, followed by yellow armour on the torso like Kuuga's mighty form only the shoulder guards were slightly curved up at the front and back, his wrist guards reached close to the forearms with blue lightning painted on the four sides, a gold ring round both wrists before coming to the plates on the back of his gray hands. Wearing armoured boots along with yellow triangles pointing down knee guards, all armour parts were yellow like the body armour and the helmet that was rounded with wide black thunderbolt visor for his eyes with both points meeting and a wide shield mouth plate with a V shaped ornament on the forehead.

Over with the Tamers Takato was thinking with the knowledge he was given and a name was said "Satoshi Ketchum, Kamen Rider Thundro."

Dodging the claw Satoshi kicks the fist away with the right leg, then side ways kicked with the other to the wolfs chest. Getting struck at the front this time with the claw, staying on his feet he swung at him, getting it blocked then knocked aside to get a boot to the chest. Sending him on his back.

As they watched Rika asks Takato "Who is that guy?" Also the watching the fight while he explained "Kamen Rider Thundro, one of three of the riders that wields the power of the elemental medallions. He holds the Lightning medallion and with each element they have a weapon. "You mean like that." She points out, as Thundro raised his right arm summoning a silver sword with a yellow crescent moon shaped safe guard that has a lightning bolt engraved on it, facing up with a sharp medium sized blade. "Yeah that pretty much looks like it." He replies.

Sword and claw clashed with Satoshi knocking it high, going behind it with a cut to the side then a back kick. Spinning round he got met with the blade to the chest slashing him a few times before Thundro spun the sword for a quick roundhouse kick. Letting out a roar he went swinging his claw like a crazy animal that he was part of, being blocked or dodged until the last attacks got him. Sending him flying on his back with a bit of a roll, getting to his feet he was about to make a move when he saw the wolf clutch the claw weapon saying something as if to it.

"Angel of the Earth, hear me as I battle in your honour to strike down those who do not wish to succumb to your bidding." Although saying the angel of Earth dark energy surrounds his weapon gaining a thin layer of stone making it some what sharper. With his left free hand he taps the hip pad on its side "ELEMENT CHARGE UP!"

Allowing electrical energy to travel into the sword, strong as it might look who knows which one will prevail. With a tight grip on the hilt and with his claws poised the two ran at one another, until they passed with one swing from each. Stopping only 2 meters apart, Thundro flinching a bit but it was Wolf who had a scratch on his chest and a curved line through his neck and jaw. Spinning around with a bit of energy left over in his sword, he cuts the back of his head "You should have worn a helmet." With a silent roar the hybrid turned to stone before crumbling to pieces. With a sigh Satoshi changed back by a tap to the buckle ejecting the medallion inside, with a little released electrical power and pocketed it.

Seeing him walk off with hands in his pockets not looking their way so they were safe, that or he didn't care with that serious looking face "Okay that was an odd guy, who is he?" Rika asked, seeing him out of sight by taking a corner. "His name is Satoshi Ketchum, his dad died protecting him from the first Hybrid he encountered when he was 10 gaining the medallion of Lightning and he trained himself while fighting and he still is."

Staring at the goggleboy with a raised eyebrow "Exactly how much of that new knowledge have you got in that head of yours?" That caused a little embarrassed blush to appear as he scratched the back of his head, "To tell you the truth I'm not sure myself." They eventually went in the direction he went in. To see that he could have been anywhere, hearing sirens coming close the two made quick run for it 'trying' not to be the suspicious type.

* * *

Meanwhile with Satoshi he was walking by a nearby park when a girls voice was heard "Hey Satoshi!" Turning his head he could see a blue haired 15 year old Hikari Berlitz waving to him, she came from the Sinnoh region of Twinleaf town and is living in the same named street as Ash lived in the same street just down a few houses with his mother.

She was wearing the same clothes as her original self, the two were sitting on a bench having ice cream from a vendor that was passing by. "So Satoshi taking another walk huh?" She said taking a lick out of her cone.

Sitting their quietly looking at the ice cream slowly melt to the ground not wanting to reply. Realizing the silence was for a reason she looks at him in worry "It's today isn't it? When your..." Not finding the words to continue because you see today is the anniversary of Satoshi's fathers death and Hikari was told about it when Satoshi trusted her 2 years after she moved to the city. "You know what? I'm going to get your mind off of this for at least today anyway, what do you say?" Now standing with a cheery look on her face, looking down at the confused young man.

Hanging out with the bluenette at the mall was a nightmare because she would normally buy A Lot of things resulting in him carrying them but this time they were not doing that, Dawn is trying to get him to cheer up so a trip to the arcade was one thing to do.

* * *

Out of all the places what are the chances of finding the Rider in the same mall that they were in, good thing they were on their way to get something to eat. "Why are we going to talk to this guy, from the looks of it he looks like the old me from two years ago?" Said Rika as she fed Viximon some fries.

Gigimon was munching on the extra burger while Takato explained somehow. "Well we don't know if Arcana's brother was here, so were going to need to find him and ask him some questions." Then he saw something behind Rika going up to the counter, "Or we could go up and talk to him now." Turning half way, Rika could see Satoshi and Hikari ordering food from the same counter they were at. Turning back to Takato saying "What are the odds?" Gaining a shrug for it.

Making their way to a table with trays in their hands with food on, "So how do you feel?" Hikari asks him curiously as a small smile came on his face. "A little good, thanks for. You know helping I guess that I do need to cheer up a little." Giving her a smile that made her look away, trying to hide the blush also making Satoshi confused. Stepping in their way without Gigimon or bag on was Takato with a hello gesture "Hi, um. Is it alright if I speak to you for a moment."

This normally happens with Hikari a random guy comes up to ask her out or something, so Satoshi says to him a bit annoyed "My friend and I are busy right now so ask her out when I'm not around." With that the two make their way past. A smirk came to him before he said when they were shoulder to shoulder "Actually I would like to have a word with you Thundro." In a quiet tone so only they could hear.

Taking a few steps until he stopped to look back, narrowed eyes against that smirk. "Oh, I thought you wanted to talk to Hikari sorry. How about we talk in an hour at the statue of Cayla, you know where it is?" Playing along Takato simply gave him a nod. And the two Riders went to their tables, with a confused and questioning Hikari trailing behind her friend.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest deep underground some catacombs inside a giant room stood a tall statue of a similar angel of Cayla but this one had the wings that were like on the wolfs chest and with short curved at the front sides of her hair with a tough look on her face.

Standing in front of it was a man at the same height as Arcana, wearing a black version of her robes but his hood is down revealing his pale skin crimson eyes and fiery colored spiked up hair as if he was the adult Gohan from Dragonball Z, "Sir!" Looking behind him two more wolf hybrids were there scratched up, one of them had his eye closed with a scar going down it, strapped to his back was a short broad Axe while the other had a medium curved sword. "I see you have returned, but I remember sending more." He said without a care in his tone.

"Four of us have returned sir, one had lost his arm as Serpra had sacrificed herself to turn the wielder to stone allowing us to get this." The one with the scar held out his hand to reveal an element medallion with a ring of fire around it, a crystal of that element in its colour in the middle.

A nod of approval the unknown man gave to the item, looking to the next one who also revealed a medallion with a ring of water and a crystal of a wave in its colour in the middle. Also nodding to this but once he looked at both of them with a glare "That other wolf should have also been back with the hidden medallion of Nature from Petalburg city, who went with him?"

With an aggravated sigh the scarred wolf replies "I told that idiot to take some guys with him, but he is the cockiest little bastard I have ever met, if you ask me he's better off dead." Shaking his head the man takes out two more medallions one of wind with a circular tornado ring and a blowing shaped greyish crystal, the other was stone that has small rocks going round it with a slightly bigger darker gray crystal "If you wish your master to return we must gain the medallions of Fire, Water, Stone, Wind, Nature and Lightning. So far we have only two left to get." Now his eyes are glowing blood red "And if you want her to come, bring them to me."

* * *

An hour later and the boys were right where they said they would meet, at the fountain with the statue of Cayla. "Okay who exactly are you and how did you know about me being Thundro?" Asking this with his serious face and arms crossed. Making Takato a little nervous but did his best.

* * *

At a hotel that was close by "Why didn't Takatomon take me with him?" An upset Gigimon exclaimed, sitting on one of the two single beds with Viximon watching Rika pace the room not happy herself. "I still think this is stupid, Takato going there on his own just to talk. What if he tries something." Staring at her Tamer in an odd way. "Wouldn't that mean that he would think we would try something." Stopping her pacing then thought 'That is a good point.' But she could not help to think that something might happen.

On her way to the square to see Satoshi, Hikari was thinking of asking him to the festival that was coming to the city park tomorrow night, where there'll be games food nothing major just a night where people can enjoy themselves a little more. And knowing that he would be there would be a good time to ask until the other guy left, just thinking about this is making a faint blush appear on her cheeks. Coming to the square she could see the two talking by the fountain, unaware of the figure coming up behind her.

"So your a Kamen Rider but not like me and your travelling through to other Rider worlds to hunt for 'Arcana's' brother was it?" Receiving a nod for it "Okay, who is he you know name description that much." Scratching the back of his head Takato with a bit of a chuckle "I, well kind of forgot to ask about that bit of information. Ha, ha." If this was a comedy Anime type then the character would probably drop to the ground. But a face palm with a shake of the head would have to do. Then suddenly a scream was heard nearby.

To Satoshi it was a shock when he saw Hikari being held by the arm from a similar wolf he fought but this one had a scar on his eye and a short broad Axe on his back, with him was another with a medium curved sword. "I have a funny feeling that this girl knows one of you, so if you know what's good for her you bring out Thundro and tell him to hand over the medallions of Lightning and Nature. Then we might hand her over."

Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth Satoshi was about to do as he says, when stepped forth asking "Why do you want these medallions?" Making the two laugh at the question as if it was a joke "As if we'd tell you, now do as we say or this human will have problems walking without a head." The scarred one says as his partner reaches for the hilt of his weapon.

Before anything was made though two pairs of foot steps were heard from behind the wolves. Who turned to see two Riders Den-O Sword and Kabuto. "Hah! Who are these weaklings they don't look like Thundro at all, but I guess they can be entertaining." Taking out his sword with a smirk, he was about to make a move.

When a shot came and struck the Kabuto in the back, instead of feeling pain the red rider suddenly became fast. Knocking both down and retrieving the hostage, taking her to the boys and shoved her into a surprised Satoshi's arms before turning back to the annoyed hybrids that were slowly getting up. "Maybe we should go." Takato suggests to him, not wanting to reveal themselves with Hikari around unless he wants to. Agreeing to this the three made a run for it, leaving the 'riders' to take care of this.

* * *

After making it out of the square Takato put on the brakes with the other two still going "I must be crazy even if I am a rider to do this." He said to himself, before running back.

* * *

With bladed weapons in hand for all, Axe and Kabuto swung at each other both making an impact. With Kabuto recovering quicker he went in for a jumping front kick. That was blocked by the Axe, then he got knocked back by a kick followed by a swing to the chest. Sending him rolling on his back. Swinging violently both swords clashed making sparks fly, "What are you supposed to be, an ally of Thundro here to do his dirty work."

Getting no word out of it, he pushes him back "This is getting easy. Wait a second." Taking a whiff of the scent that came from the rider "HA! Hey Howl this thing doesn't smell part human like Thundro, so we can probably break these things like toys!" Ending with swinging his sword.

"I don't care about if their human or not, I just want to beat this guy to the damn ground!" Missing another swing as Kabuto rolled behind, then a backwards kick to Howls back causing a yell to come out getting rather annoyed.

With both in sight Takato quickly summons his belt, taking out the card he inserts it in "KAMEN RIDE:" "Henshin!" Pushing in the levers at the sides of the buckle "DX!" With an aerial flip, was transformed into Kamen Rider DX and made his way in. Looking to where the sound came the sword wielder was met by a high kick close to the neck since he was the closest. Stepping back a bit he was then caught off guard from the sword that struck his front a couple of times.

Hearing his comrade grunt Howl turned his head to see him rolling on the ground, with DX moving towards him along with Den-O Sword, "Get lost!" Knocking the Kabuto back then struck him with his Axe. Throwing his weapon like a Tomahawk, it flew between the two almost catching Takato. Staring at the weapon then the thrower Takato took a card out then inserts it in the buckle "KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!" Turning DX into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Attaching the Ride Booker to the belt he takes out another card before inserting it "ATTACK RIDE: SWORD VENT!" Summoning a copy of Ryuki's sword in his right hand, then switching his target to the unarmed Howl.

Who took the hit so he could grab the arm and hold it overhead. Using his free hand he uses it to grab the booker by the shifted handle and twirls it into Gun mode, taking a shot at Howl in his right side. Releasing his arm so he could slash the chest, watching Kabuto move to the front and swung his leg into a hook kick. Takato took out an attack ride card but felt someone get shoved into his back, seeing it was Den-O not only that but the other wolf was now on his feet. Both weapons in hand surrounded by dark energy. Quickly inserting the card "ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT!" Calling on a dragon head gauntlet to his right arm, dropping his sword to do so.

After pushing Den-O out of the way, both weapons were launched while a blast of fire came from the gauntlet causing a big explosion. Knocking everyone off their feet, not only reverting Takato into DX form but the other riders to disappear.

Standing over him Howl brought his foot to his chest, as the other came up to them clutching his left arm "You held out well, now will just have to pound on you until Thundro comes and..." They didn't wait long as said rider came out of no where and struck Howl with the Surge sword. Getting him off Takato so he could shoot the other wolf away, being helped to his feet Satoshi asks him "Having a problem?"

Shrugging to him with "Not a lot, where's Hikari?" Getting back to back as both had one each to deal with, "Safe but probably mad after I had to leave." Replying when getting his sword knocked to the side, with a punch to the chest then a bit of a side kick. Going under the swung arm he back kicks him, shifting the gun into sword mode. Spinning round to slash his back.

Moving his fight near the fountain Satoshi and Howl exchanged a strong punch to the chest each. Twirling the sword behind his arm he tornado swung it causing some damage, sending him rolling to the ground. Tapping the left hip pad like last time "ELEMENT CHARGE UP!" Keeping the weapon as it is, he went in for another Tornado swing. When an unknown red blast came blew up in front of him, sending Satoshi flying into the statue of Cayla then landing in the water face down.

Seeing thin smoke where the blast hit Takato moved his head, same with the other two to see. The man that caused it with his hood up "SIR!" The two yell. With a smoking finger that was in a gun motion he said "I thought this wasn't going to take long, but you two have been playing with these Riders for long enough. And if your having problems getting one medallion." Seeing Thundro on his hands and knees shaking his head "Here!"

Firing another blast this time it struck the statue, instead of exploding it began to shine with green light, beginning to crumble like a jigsaw what was inside the head was the Medallion of Nature. That had a ring of vines and leaves in the middle was a leaf shaped green crystal.

Staring in awe at the sight Takato watches Satoshi making a grab for it, including Howl making a go for it. "ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" Shooting out a rapid fire assault, sending Howl on one knee. Attaching the Booker to his belt he takes a card out then inserts it "FORM RIDE: FAIZ ACCEL!" Transforming him into Faiz Accel. Pressing the button on his watch that was on the left gauntlet "START UP!" Everything felt like it was slowing down, with this Takato speeds his way passed Howl to Satoshi.

Taking his arm over his shoulder, managing to grab both the medallion and Surge Sword before getting away as fast as possible. Unaware of a smirking man that was seeing this 'So he is the rider that destiny foretold, well lets see if he can survive what's coming.'.

* * *

With not much time left Takato managed to find a place out of sight for them to turn back, actually it was a side of a van in a quite filled up car park no people so it would have to do. After "TIME OUT!" he cancelled Accel then his DX form changing back to his human form, Satoshi did the same. With a sigh Takato joined his new friend it would seem, on the ground back against the van, catching his breath "First time I did that, your kind of heavy."

All Satoshi did though was stare at the medallion he was handed thinking before hearing Takato ask "So what do you think he wants with them?" Giving him a shrug as he doesn't know himself "That's what I want to know." He said without looking away from it. With that Takato had something else on his mind, who was that guy and where did those Kamen Riders come from?

* * *

As Satoshi went to find Hikari, Takato went back to the hotel where he had a good talk with Rika. "What the hell took you so long!" Or maybe not so much of the good part. Explaining to her and the Digimon about what happened with the wolf hybrids, the two Kamen Riders and encounter of the unknown robed person. "Did you think that this guy in the robe was Arcana's brother?" Raising an eyebrow to him, that did come to mind seeing as though there wasn't time to think at the time. "There kind of wasn't time to think really, we had to get out fast."

* * *

While they discussed this Satoshi managed to find his friend who was slightly mad at him for A: Running off like that and B: Not telling her what they were talking about with medallions. "Satoshi Ketchum! Tell me what's going on right now or I'll..!" Stopping her was the boy putting both hands on her shoulders, "Listen.. I'll tell you what's going on okay? A little later though, right now I need a little rest and I'll meet you at your house. Okay?" Actually seeing the kindness and honesty in his eyes for the first time today, made her blush but agree.

Before he could let go though blasts took place around them, throwing himself to the ground while wrapping his arms around Hikari protectively. All of a sudden something took her away, getting to his feet Satoshi could see yet another wolf Hybrid this one wearing clawed gauntlets over both hands. With it was a humanoid snake hybrid from the looks of its green scaled armoured body it was female with her right arm as a long whip like tail and wrapped up scared was. "Hikari!" He exclaimed. Both giving a grin, the snake woman said "We found him, that was easy and look he has a friend with him." Lifting up Hikari in her whip like arm. "Then it should be easier to take the medallions from him." The wolf hybrid then tests one sharp claw on the other. Frozen in shock Satoshi just stood there and watched his friend become hostage to the hybrids.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. The Rider of Thunder, Thundro P2

**Disclaimer: All Copyright shows and characters involved in My stories are owned by the ones that truly made them.**

Heres Episode 4 of Kamen Rider Decade X DX.

* * *

Kamen Rider/Digimon Tamers

Kamen Rider Decade X

4:The Rider of Thunder, Thundro pt 2.

Previously on Kamen Rider Decade X: Their first world to land in was an alternate Pokemon world where Kamen Rider Thundro resides in. After witnessing his fight and finding him, Takato has a talk with him alone, until they got attacked by two wolf hybrids then an unknown robed person appears, revealing the medallion hidden within the statue of Cayla that they were all after. Later after getting away Satoshi gets attacked and Hikari is taken as a hostage, what will happen next? Find out on Kamen Rider Decade X.

* * *

"Tell me where you took her! Right now!" Delivering a powerful punch to the side of the wolf's face, sending him to the ground face down. After the snake left with Hikari Satoshi immediately transforms, then furiously starts fighting with the remained Hybrid about 2 minutes ago and he should be tired after his last battle but now he is so mad that I doubt anyone should get in the way.

Getting up with a shake to the head "The last time I let that snake make the get away." Turning round to be met by a heel of Thundro's boot, sending it back down this time on its back. Stomping his foot down on the Hybrids chest the Surge sword was summoned and pointed at his head. "Now where, is, she." The threatening tone in his voice could be evidently heard.

Making him gulp but nervously laugh a little "The only way you will see your friend again is to hand over both your medallions, if you don't then she dies." letting out another nervous laugh. But Satoshi did nothing but tap the left pad of his belt "ELEMENT CHARGE UP!!" Allowing the similar energy to travel into the sword and for Thundro to finish off the wolf as it won't give him anymore information he needs.

* * *

With the moon half full in the night sky Satoshi sat in his room his mother already in bed sleeping and the young man had secretly given Hikari's mom an excuse saying that the girl was sleeping over with him and had given her his mobile number in case she wanted anything, lucky for him Johanna trusted him since she met him. Sitting in bed in his pajamas holding a medallion in each hand thinking while staring at them 'Why do they want these?' Then a thought came to his mind "The others! If those guys are after mine then the others are in trouble too."

Seeing that the time on the clock read 11:00pm Satoshi thought of one person could be up from any fighting he could walk away from, so he quickly dialled the number on his mobile but all he got was after some ringing "Were sorry the number you have dialled is either unavailable or out of the calling area. Please try this number again later, thank you." After putting it away to the side dresser with the medallions, one thought went through his mind before turning in after all that has happened today "I hope your all okay, including you Hikari."

* * *

The next morning came and the Tamers were again looking for Satoshi this time though Takato managed to get an address the last time he saw him, a bit of trouble getting there but they did eventually. Now with their Digimon in their arms they stood outside a beautiful 1 floored place that had a nice garden who had Hanako Ketchum out in it trimming the hedges. "Umm hello?" Takato said loud enough to try and get her to hear. And it worked turning her attention to the two teens, "Oh hello are you friends of Satoshi?"

Gaining a nod from Takato for an answer, "Yes we are, is he still here?" He asks. With a nod of her own she turns her head to a window on the 1st floor that seems to be his bedroom "He doe's normally sleep late, so if you want you can go wake him up. I usually get a visit from Hikari but maybe she's tired." Giving her a thanks they made their way after hearing where his room would be.

* * *

Opening the door quietly the two peaked their heads in to see the lump that could be seen on the bed, so they tiptoed in. Making it to the side of his bed they only saw his head sticking out away from them. "So should we wake him." Takato whispers to them and to answer his question Gigimon escapes his Tamers grasp, "INCOMING!" He exclaimed before landing on the unsuspected and now fully awake, not to mention surprised Satoshi.

"What the..! Can't a guy sleep at this time without getting inter..." Looking round the room to see he had company and that he was holding a smiling Gigimon "Takato? Why did you toss your toy on me to wake me up?" Staring at the 'toy' who began to giggle before it said happily without a care "Good morning!"

Normally a Rider would probably not be surprised by this but seeing as how Gigimon isn't like the Hybrids he faced. Satoshi pretty much jumped and throws him at the foot of the bed. That made him laugh playfully as the throw was not hard "That was fun." He said, and Satoshi turns his gaze to the two teens who practically shook their heads including Viximon "Okay I guess this pretty much proves that your from another world, but now that your here. I want you to go."

Rika not liking the tone from him said with a frown "What's your problem, not a morning person or something?" But seeing the downcast look on him made her wonder if something is going on. "Is something wrong?" Takato asks in worry, not missing the look.

Keeping his gaze down he replied to the question by yesterdays event "Hikari, Hikari was taken yesterday after we went our separate ways. I couldn't do anything and I think something might have happened to some friends of mine." His head shooting up. Remembering what he was going to do besides the one "I have to make a call."

Quickly jumping out of bed and going for the phone on the desk at the opposite side of the room with a computer on it and some other stuff, grabbing the handset of the phone he immediately dials in a number. Then waited a bit getting no answer. Putting the handset down he was gonna try again until it began to ring, quickly answering it. "Hello"

"Satoshi its me Marina! Its about Kenta.. He's, He's!" It was hard for her to bring the words out, but she eventually did but in an upset tone "He's been turned into stone, I don't know how but I think he was fighting and I can't find his medallion anywhere. I don't know what to do.."

Hearing her crying on the other end Satoshi said to her in reassurance "Marina listen it'll be alright, I was told once that the medallions can work miracles when they are brought together so he can be saved. But I don't think it'll be easy to get them yet." Hanging up there before she could ask what he meant about that.

Turning back to the Tamers seeing the confusion meaning he had some explaining to do. So he did telling them of what he remembered about the medallions power "Well, you see there are 6 known medallions each with an elemental power." Stopping to point at the small dresser at the side of his bed with both Lightning and Nature medallions next to his mobile.

"I have the Lightning and now the Nature medallions, a friend of mine Kenta has the Fire medallion and another friend has the Water medallion, the other two are Stone and Wind those are hidden like Nature was in that statue."

Taking a seat on his bed both teens were waiting for one of them to say something so Rika did by asking "What did you mean when you said a miracle can happen when they are brought together?"

Also taking a seat on the chair by his desk before he explained about it, "Well I was only told about it never exactly saw it happen, but when the six medallions are brought together it is said a miracle can happen. Don't know what it meant so I'm hoping it could help Kenta and Shigeru if nothing happened to him." Looking down to the floor at what might have happened to his friends.

Not liking the silence a bit Takato decided to ask him one more thing "Hikari, doe's she know about you being Thundro?" Making the young man give a small smile along with a shake of the head. "No, I didn't tell her yet. But I'm gonna have to after this, man she's going to kill me." Letting out a short laugh followed b everyone else.

* * *

At the Hybrids hideout Hikari was placed in a dungeon cell that had stoned bars, her hands were tied behind her back by rope and there were no guards watching her seeing as how she was only human and she had no where to hide around the place. As the robed person walked in Hikari went from scared to a bit mad "Who the hell are you taking me prisoner like this!" Just to get ignored as he said something different, "Will see if that friend of yours will pay for your freedom, if he doesn't then it will be A waste to keep you alive." Seeing her look turn to nervousness looking like she was thinking about something.

"W-Why Satoshi? if you want Thundro then why go for him?" Just to make the man laugh a little thinking a it was funny, so he gave an answer to the now confused girl "That is funny really, do you mean to tell me you don't know? That your friend Satoshi Ketchum is Thundro."

Becoming shocked at this information she basically shook her head not believing this at all. But a wave of his hand summoned a portal screen showing a replay the battles he had yesterday before transformation to finishing move, then switching it to the fight after she got away, him fighting along side DX. Now speechless no way could this be real was running through her mind, but the screen replaying the footage was finding it for her not to.

With a bit of a smirk he made his way out leaving the screen go for 5 more minutes, leaving her with Satoshi's secret being played.

* * *

"So how exactly how are we going to find them? Not like we can search the city the whole day for an attack." Rika stated. As the three humans walked down the pavement trying to think of something. With his hands in his pockets Satoshi did let out one of his suggestions to them "We could use the medallion as bait, you know fake losing a fight and accidentally drop it or something and somehow follow them."

Looking at each other then shrugged thinking its not a bad one but its all they have so far "We can have Renamon follow it and I can see where she is going with my Digivice." Rika added to it with Viximon nodding her agreement to the plan. But making Satoshi ask in confusion "Renamon?" Causing a smirk appear on the girls face, "You'll see." Was all she replied with.

* * *

A short time later with the Tamers off somewhere Satoshi was on his own passing the people that walked by in thought. Until an explosion from a clothing store across the road at the corner made everyone run for cover or something, Satoshi though made his way inside via huge hole in the wall.

Making it through the smoke he saw that the place was a total mess and in the middle of it was the same snake hybrid from yesterday at least he thought it was all hybrids looked alike except for the annoyed Howl that still had his scar and a new Axe on his back. "Humans are odd creatures don't you think Edge." Saying to the wolf behind her, as she knocks a rack out of the way.

Turning his head to the side he said in an annoyed tone "Were supposed to be looking for the Rider, not tearing apart pathetic buildings." Making his comrade chuckle, and causing a growl to escape him. "Edge don't you know anything, when there is danger a hero.."

Stopping when an already transformed Thundro flew in and sent Edge flying after getting a double kick to the face, "Eventually arrives to save the day." Finishing it with a grin at the fact that her colleague did not see that coming.

"Everyone get out of here!" He yells to the people that were still there not keeping his eyes off his target and they did as they were told. Getting up rubbing his nose from the kick Edge was mad now with the way he was growling, "You little pest, you'll pay for that." Taking the Axe from his back.

Holding up a hand to him while glaring at the snake "I got a better idea than fighting, we'll trade I'll give one of the medallions if you hand over the girl you took." Seeing the cross armed snake raise her brow at the offer "And why will you just offer one when you can give us both?" She asks. With a shrug before he gave his answer "I'm not making it that easy. You take me to the girl and I'll hand over the Nature medallion and if you want the other, then your gonna have to take it from me." Suddenly leaping out of the way of the Axe that came down and embedded itself in the floor. "Then I suggest we tear you apart to get them." Taking it out, Edge began to charge in on the rider. Making the snake sigh in annoyance.

* * *

Outside as the police gathered with guns ready the Tamers were not far from it, taking cover at a close by building. "Do you think this is going to work Goggleboy, cause I got a feeling that it might not." Rika asks keeping her eyes on the scene without holding her partner in fact she wasn't in sight. With just a shrug Takato replies also glued to the scene "It is his plan so I don't know."

* * *

Without summoning his sword Satoshi ducks a swing and spin kicks into Edges side, getting his foot caught by Edges free hand. Getting thrown to the floor with a roll, rushing to his feet he raised his arm this time calling on his weapon. In time to block the other, knocking it side ways Satoshi lands in a slash to the chest followed by a high kick to the face. Staggering back he raised his now dark energy glowing Axe overhead "I have had enough! Axe granted to me by my master, hear my words and bestow me power to strike my enemy!" The dark energy summons stones to cover the blade, swinging it over is head he brought down too the floor. Unleashing the energy into blowing up the floor right into Thundro, who was sent flying into a wall leaving a big crack.

Dropping his free hand the Nature medallion accidentally falls out of his clenched hand and slightly rolls in sight. Walking up to the fallen Rider who was slowly trying to get up the snake stomps her foot on his back, then picks up the item he dropped "For us. You shouldn't have, if you want the girl you know what to give us. Edge lets go." Turning to her companion who had his Axe over his shoulder, not liking the idea of leaving with just one medallion and not the two, 'Oh well I won't get the blame for this.' He thought, following the woman out. Leaving the rider smirking behind his helmet.

* * *

Seeing the two come out the officers held their weapons ready preparing to open fire. When snake widened her eyes and a bright flash emitted from them blinding the people in its sight, giving the two a chance to escape.

Moving behind the wall further for cover the two gave a nod to one another "Its up to Renamon now." Takato simply said. As Rika took out her Digivice so that she could see where they were going, and it was working.

After changing back Satoshi managed to get out of there through the back way with a headache as he was rubbing his head with one hand "I swear I'm gonna get that wolf for that." He muttered with eyes closed. Making sure the coast was clear he sneaked by some officers, then made his way to the two, who were waiting for him. "Hey you okay after that, we almost felt a quake?" Takato asks him in concern.

Gaining a small glare along with "I wasted energy in getting slammed into a wall and having them just take the damn medallion, who came up with this plan again."

Keeping her eyes on the image shown on her D-Arc, Rika gives the answer for him "Your the one that came up with that part yourself Bolt boy." Having Satoshi give her a confused look "Bolt boy?" Switching his glance to Takato who looked like he was going to let out a chuckle or something, "Why did she call me that all of a sudden?"

Getting himself together Takato began to explain to him, "Rika doe's that to almost everyone back home, like her calling me Gogglehead.". With folded arms Satoshi rose a brow to him "I thought you two were a couple or something." Making Takato blush and slightly with Rika who decided to change the subject "Looks like their in a forest and moving further in. Lets move already."

* * *

The hybrids kept going towards the hideout at a quick pace either ignoring their pursuer or not knowing about her, "That annoying spy is really annoying, can't I deal with it?" Edge said to her both keeping at a quick pace. A smirk on her face "Not yet, first will have that rider come first then you can have your fun." Now that was something he would go along with.

Passing through tree after tree Renamon kept her targets in sight making sure she was not seen unaware of her already being known by the wolfs senses.

It took another 5 minutes but as the two entered the hideout through a large hole in the ground, Renamon stood on a nearby tree watching them enter thinking to herself that it was too easy or maybe. Shooting her head up to see something dropping towards her with a weapon held high.

* * *

Coming to the entrance of the forest took time seeing as how the city was big but they found it, but "Renamon's in trouble." She said seeing as how the sight on the screen was moving quite quicker in random places showing that she was dodging something. "Lets move then." Satoshi began to run once more inside. But Takato stopped himself an Rika so he could tell her "Maybe you should stay here, you know for.."

Stopping as the red head gave him a glare along with "If you think I'm leaving Renamon alone in this your wrong goggles, so come on." And the went to catch up with Satoshi. "Takatomon can I help too." Gigimon said still in the boys arms, thinking that they might need all the help they're going to need.

* * *

Back with Renamon she was dodging a wolf hybrids attacks who wielded a weapon for a right arm, keeping the upper half as metal but the lower half was like a launcher for the attached swords blade and the dagger blade on both sides of it. Moving out of the way of a swing, Renamon jumps onto a tree allowing the wolf to fire his daggers that had chains following them. Jumping over one Renamon ran along the chain, then leaps into a flying kick. Stepping aside so she had to miss, he used the flat end of his blade to block her kick.

Knocking it away for a middle reverse roundhouse kick. She leaps away into the air bringing her arms and legs in "Diamond Storm!" Summoning a cloud of razor sharp shards, she spreads her limbs letting her shards fire at their target. Firing his daggers once more taking out only little, he uses the sword as a shield that failed as some shards struck his body.

* * *

Inside the hideout "You allowed them to follow you, why?" The robed man asks the two calmly for now, with his back facing them. "Seeing as how we only need one medallion I don't see the harm in it, after all that Thundro didn't seem tough." Before she knew it the man drove his right arm into her torso, making her gasp her eyes widen to their fullest. Looking into his narrowed eyes seeing anger coming from them "Nobody doe's this sort of thing unless I'm told, understood." With a shaky nod due to blood loss, he removes his hand not before leaving a little energy within her.

Healing the hole that he made along with turning her head into a cobra version with darker colour all over, and the tail like whip gaining thorns on the lower half. Observing the new make over she gave a smirk to Edge, who stood with a frown. "Go and take the others that are still here and get the medallion, I'll prepare the calling." Receiving a nod from both, the two made ran out unaware of the grin he had on.

* * *

"Ugh!" Being sent into a tree by the wolf who tossed her into it. Renamon got to her feet when she saw about 35 more hybrids coming out of the hole mostly wolves including Edge, Howl and a strange cobra hybrid.

Getting herself ready for the fight Renamon heard what sounded like Rika calling her name, turning her head to the left she could see them with a digivolved Guilmon following them.

Making a stop close by the two Riders summoned their belts taking out his medallion and Takato with his card, "Lets get to work. Henshin!" Inserting it into the buckle "ELEMENT!" Then slaps both hip pads "THUNDER!!" Transforming Satoshi into Kamen Rider Thundro. "Henshin!" Inserting the card in the X Driver before pushing in the levers "KAMEN RIDE: DX!!" With that DX stands in Takato's place.

Both ran in with Guilmon behind leaving Rika on her own but she moved out of the way.  
Passing a wolf Satoshi knocks away another with a kick to its side, going underneath a raised arm of the next he lands a jab to its gut then moving behind for a back kick.

DX spins behind a wolf that brought its sword down on him, taking his Booker into Sword mode he spun slash the wolf in the back. Then did the same to the snake that came at him. Switching to gun mode he takes a card out and inserts it in the Driver "ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!!" Unleashing a rapid fire attack on a couple of wolves and snakes.

Renamon and Guilmon took theirs on together with the fox humanoid swinging her left leg into the side of a snakes head. "Pyro Sphere!" Shooting a blast of fire into a wolfs chest that only made it step back a bit, before getting a claw to the face, having it drop its weapon and place both hands on it. As Renamon jumps Guilmon swings round, slamming his tail into a snakes front and Renamon uses her power paw on a wolf that wielded a claw gauntlet.

Blocking a sword with his Surge sword Satoshi kicks a snake away before knocking the other sword high, ending up slashing the wolf a number of times making his way to the hole.

"KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!!" Changing forms to Hibiki he takes out one card, before blocking a short Axe with the sword. Inserting it in the buckle "ATTACK RIDE: ONIBI!!" Getting in close a mouth forms and a blast of fire shoots out catching it in the face. Moving away with its free hand covering the burns, some of its comrades were on both its sides.

With his Booker back on his belt Takato inserts another card "ATTACK RIDE: ONGEKIBOU REKKA!!" Conjuring up two drumsticks from behind, the tops ignited into flames and shooting a number of fireballs from them at the targets that exploded on impact.

Rika having enough of standing around took her Digivice and a modify card swiping it through the card slot "Digi-Modify! Snimon Twin sickle Activate!"

Arms turning into that of a Snimon, "Twin Sickle!" Renamon launches two pink crescent beams on a pair of snakes.

Just when he was there Howl, Edge and the newly dubbed Cobra were standing in the way "Where do you think your going, we still want that item if you want your friend." She hissed out.

Realizing that the snake from before made that deal made him figure that this cobra was her "What happened to you?" More out of curiosity rather than concern. Making Cobra laugh a little, lashing out her new whip, "A little change for me but I kinda like it." Opening her mouth shooting out purple fang like spikes. Moving out of the way he watched the spikes burn small holes into a tree they hit.

Edge and Howl weapons in hand went in Howl had his sword blocked letting Edge move behind and strike his back. Pushing Howl away he back kicks Edge rolling out of the way of the two.

* * *

Inside with the medallions slowly circling in front of the statue the man simply watches with arms crossed 'That disguise is disturbing to see in this place.' He thought and with a snap of his fingers the statue of the winged angel passed through a portal, replacing it was a statue of a minotaur the size of an elephant with gauntlet fists wrapped up in chains and looking mad.

"The minotaur of Terra lands vanquished by the angel herself for attacking humans, but to show compassion for the first time she turned you into a statue instead of killing you.. Now that is going to change."

* * *

"KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!!" Changing forms to Kabuto Takato takes the formed sword in hand along with a card in the other. "ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!!" With unthinkable speed he knocks passed some of his share making his to Satoshi. Who was slowly heading for a tree, both wolves having a raised leg where he stood. After redirecting Thundro to aim for the ground, Takato made quick punches and final kicks to the two before his time ran out "CLOCK OVER!!"

Speed became normal and the two were sent on their backs, looking to see Takato dusting his hands off still in form. Getting to their feet Edge made a charge weapon held high.

Rolling on the ground before making it to a knee Satoshi was about to get up when fang spikes narrowly got him in the head, though he did feel a burn on his right shoulder guard, seeing it burn a little he turns to the Cobra that let her whip fly and wrap round the blade of his sword that he used to block it from him.

"Not good for you." He said this time tapping the right pad "CHARGE UP KICK!!" Thrusting the blade into the ground, the lower half of his right leg charges with electrical power, leaping into the air dropping into a flying side kick. But it was halted when a red electrical whip came out from the left, wrapping round his body and tosses him into a tree.

Every pair of eyes looked to see the man levitating over the hole with a raised arm and an impatient look "This is getting tiring." He said launching about 6 red blast pellets at Thundro.

Not having time to move away the blowing up was enough to bring the tree down and knock Satoshi out of Rider form, landing on his back he tried to make a reach for the medallion that ejected itself out of the buckle but Cobra's whip caught before he did and throws it to the man.

Easily catching he gave one order to the hybrids "Destroy them." Before descending into the hole.

Turning back to DX form he made his way to Satoshi, helping him up, asking him "You okay?" Receiving a groaned yeah for a reply. Holding his sword ready as they came in.

"Spirit strike!" Four mystical fox spirits came in from above and took almost half of them. Sakuyamon then lands in front of the two saying to them in a dual voice "Get moving before you lose him, we'll take care of this." Before holding back an Axe with her staff. Not liking the idea of leaving her against what's left of these, but he had no choice who knows what the guy was going to do with the medallions.

So after Guilmon caught up with them Takato gave a nod, he took a card out. Kicking the wolf she held back so he could get in front before inserting it "ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!!" The blade of his sword charged up, striking as many as he could some wolves crumbled into stone while a few snakes became nothing but bones and skin. "Lets go!" He yells to the two before making a run for the hole, with the them following behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Jumping in between to knock back a snake with a swing of her staff, trying to give enough time to enter. Which they did barely.

* * *

Lucky for them the hole had a bit of a bumpy slide to it for being a bit further down than they thought. Deciding to stay in Rider form in case of any guards of something that might pop up, Takato places the Ride Booker on his belt before they began their trek down a tunnel in a bit of a run or as far as they can get after all the fighting they went through.

Suddenly coming to a room with quite a selection of tunnels to choose from, with Satoshi scratching the side of his head he asks "How are we going to know which one he went through?" To answer his question they both watched Guilmon sniff the air then walked up to a few of them, stopping at the one on the right of the middle "I can smell his scent down this one." Pointing to it.

Then a thought came to Satoshi's head "Guilmon right? can you get a scent from Hikari?" Seeing him tilt his head a bit he gave it a try. Ending up to the third one from the last on the left "I can smell a human down this one." Sounding happy at finding it.

With a nod Takato said to Satoshi "I will go and get the medallions, you take Guilmon and get Hikari then try and get out of here." With a nod from him, the young man ran down the tunnel Guilmon was standing against before following him, yelling back to him "Watch your back okay!"

Takato then made his own way down his tunnel about to go up against a being of unknown power.

* * *

A few turns but the two made it to what looked like an empty dungeon "Hikari! Are you here, Hikari!" As Satoshi was calling her name Guilmon found the stone bar cell she was in "I found her!" Getting his attention, making it to the cell he could see her curled up in a corner "Can you break through this?" Gesturing to the bars of course.

Giving a nod Satoshi stepped back, allowing Guilmon to leap at them with a fiery claw "Rock Breaker!"

* * *

After a long narrow tunnel he came into the room with a minotaur statue with all the medallions now spinning round it like a ring. "A sight to behold right? Who knew that something like this was hidden away and those Hybrid idiots didn't know about it, they think I'm helping to bring their precious Angel to life." He says to his guest, as if expecting him to come.

Glaring at him or at least his back that was facing him "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Turning to face him a smirk was on his face "I am Avior and the reason I am doing this will be revealed in time." While turning back he heard DX say "Then your sister is Arcana right? She sent me on this journey to stop your interference."

"Hmm, so my sister did send you. No matter for now take care of this." At the right time as the Minotaur began to slowly budge, breathing out dust from its nose and opening its full yellow eyes. With clenched teeth it broke through the chains that held him also scattering the medallions to the floor, letting out a furious yell. "Before I leave you to fight tell me what Rider are you, I never heard of you before."

Smiling under his helmet he takes his booker into gun mode aiming it at Avior, "Kamen Rider Decade X, but I rather be called DX!" Taking a shot at him, having it stopped by a barrier.

With an un-impressed look he summons a portal behind him "Fine then. Destroy him." He ordered stepping into the portal before it vanished. Leaving Takato to face off against the enraged minotaur

* * *

With a mess of once stone bars laying on the floor Satoshi rushed in to the girls side, placing his hand on her shoulder as her head is buried in her knees "Hikari." He calls her name in concern thinking that she might have been hurt or something. Seeing her slowly move her head to face him, sadness could be seen on her. "Are you..." He was interrupted by a slap to the side of his face that shocked him, looking into her glaring eyes seeing not only sadness but anger.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" Seeing confusion on his face so she rephrased the question "Why didn't you tell me you were Thundro?!" Turning from confusion to stunned 'H-How did she. That guy!' He thought clenching his fist, not saying anything but listening to Hikari talk. "He showed me, you fighting transforming everything I needed to know. So why." Grabbing both his shoulders in the process "Why didn't you tell me!" With tears starting to form.

"I..I." Not finding the words to continue, not even making eye contact but he knew he had to say something, "I didn't know how you would react, or at least I didn't want you to worry. I was going to tell you last night before this happened. I'm sorry Hikari for keeping this from you." Still not looking at her.

But her moving his head with both hands did just that making both pairs of eyes stare at each other "Did you mean it when you said you were going to tell me about this if I hadn't been taken." She said softly, after receiving a short nod from him, began to slowly lean herself in.

Until a faint sound was heard with some stones falling from the ceiling made her stop "Takatomons in trouble!" Was heard from the worried Digimon.

* * *

"Uugh!" After being slammed into a pillar, dropping his gun seeing as how a sword would not work on stone. Takato lands face down, Reaching for his gun he moves quick, out of the way of the charging creature. Letting it smash into the pillar that did no harm to it due its stone body.

With his Booker on his belt he had two cards in hand. "KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!!" Was first turning him into Kamen Rider Kiva, then the second "FORM RIDE: KIVA DOGGA!!" Changing to Dogga form with hammer in hand. Both fist and hammer slammed into one another, with Takato staggering back a little.

Seeing this isn't quite working Takato tried another form card "FORM RIDE: KIVA BASSHAA!!" This time changing forms to Basshaa mode with the hammer being swapped for the magnum weapon. Firing a couple of shots before moving out of the way of the next charge. This time the attack did seem to effect it a little.

"That made something happen?" Looking to his magnum then at the fist pounding minotaur that looked, well it was hard to say with the same look it had on when it woke up. Having no choice as Takato took an FAR card out he says to himself "Too soon to use this but."

Inserting it in the buckle "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KIVA!!" An after image of water appears under his feet before them, aiming high the turbines spun allowing the water to surround Takato. Taking aim on the stomping beast a ball of high pressurized water forms.

Just as the Minotaur began another charge Takato pulls the trigger firing the water ball, that went at fast speed. Making a direct hit knocking it on its back hearing its yells that almost sound like pain. Turning back to DX form Takato drops to one knee a panting sound being heard from him, 'Water. It hates water, but I don't think I have a card with that sort of thing,' He thought and as if his prayers have been answered his Booker opens and a card flew into his hand with his DX symbol on the back, taking a look confusion was on him seeing the picture "This card.." Checking to see that his fighting new friend was getting up.

Getting to his feet "Lets see what this can do." Inserting it without another thought "FORM RIDE: DX AQUA!!" In a flash of blue his plain red colour changed to that of painted blue and white waves, the eyes became a light blue and the X's became plain blue. Standing now with new found energy Takato managed to take a look at some of the changes "Whoa." Ignoring the mad dash monster coming at him.

On instinct he lowers himself on one knee with his arms in an X fashion turning him self into a blue liquid state allowing him to easily dodge it. After passing he became solid again, taking out a new attack card giving it a try "ATTACK RIDE: AQUA WHIP!!"

Holding out his right hand a metal black whip handle appears with a long solidified water lash with a metal tip at the end. Uncurling it while the snorting beast turned to face him, instead of letting the lash out on it he used it to grab the nearby medallion stretching further to get it.

Bringing it in for the grab he conveniently caught the Lightning medallion, in time too as he heard a familiar voice "Takato!" Looking towards the entrance to the owner of the item he was holding, without the other two. Feeling a shadow over him he instantly liquidizes once more to get out of the way of the brought down fist.

A stunned Satoshi had Takato become solid form on his right with medallion still in hand but not the whip. "Did you find her?" He asks handing him the item. Accepting it obviously with a nod "We did, I told Guilmon to try and get her out. What's that?" Tilting his head to the Minotaur. "A statue wishing it stayed frozen, brought alive with the power of the medallions by that guy Avior." Hearing this Satoshi at said item in hand giving it a clench "Because of that! those hybrids attacked the city, harmed my friends and took Hikari just to bring that to life!" He states in anger giving the monster a glare.

Summoning his belt he holds it over the slot "I have had it. Henshin!" Inserting it in the slot then slaps both pads "ELEMENT! THUNDER!!" Tapping his left fist with his right as he transforms into a mad Thundro.

That's not all the Booker opens once more this time releasing three cards with a lightning bolt symbol on the back into his hand, take a guess what that means. With a smile he takes the middle card and places it in the buckle "FINAL FORM RIDE: THUNDRO!!" Placing a hand on his shoulder giving him a bit of warning as he moves behind "This might tickle a bit."

Getting his head to turn in confusion, before placing both hands on his back allowing energy to surround his body in white making him transform. Shattering to reveal a bigger version of the Surge sword, this one having a yellow blade with the Lightning medallion in the middle of it.

Taking the hilt in a tight grip he holds his next card over the slot of his buckle, as the minotaur not only stomped the ground but knocked its fists and with a couple of huffs began his last charge. "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: THUNDRO!!"

Strong electrical power flowed out of the medallion, surrounding the blade. Taking it with both hands tightly, when it was close he gave a mighty swing. Sending it flying half way back with a large gash on its chest along with cracks forming.

Releasing the sword so it can change back in the same light the two nodded to one another, giving each other a bit of space. Tapping the right pad once "CHARGE UP KICK!!" Charging up his lower right leg with his elements power. "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DX!!" Images of his cards appeared in front of him.

As the minotaur was seen getting up shaking actually, both riders made a leap in the air going into a flying side kick. With DX's leg gaining blue charged up power this time with a whirlpool of water forming round his foot. Looking up to them not able to do anything as both kicks made contact to his body, unleashing their energies on him a combination of water and electricity, bad mix. The two backwards jump off him, landing in time to see it yell out in pain before becoming completely frozen once again only this time it explodes into a pile of nothing but harmless stone.

* * *

Sakuyamon was panting at the mess she made, having the cuts and scratches to prove it all she had was a few wolves left along with the annoying three Howl, Edge and Cobra all showing having their own battle damage. About to make a move they all stopped when DX came out of the hole still in his new form, looking back to him she noticed the new look "What happened down there?" But he just past her without a word and was holding something in his hand.

Getting in between he tossed a portion of the minotaur's head at them, the tip of its horn was gone and a crack formed on its eye "What Avior said to you was a lie, he didn't want to bring whoever you wanted to life but something dangerous." Pointing to the piece he threw "And that is what is left. Don't believe me then go take a look."

Staring down at the piece then at the rider with either a frown or narrowed glares, until they all made their way in the hole. Letting out a breath he held in, Takato's rider form shatters as he collapses to his knees catching his breath, after what he's been through.

"You alright Gogglehead?" Sakuyamon asks in Rika's voice with a hint of worry. "I'm fine just need to catch my breath." This time looking back with a bit of a nervous smile asking her politely "Could you help get Guilmon out, I kinda forgot to bring most of my cards from the hotel and Satoshi said he'd help get Hikari out." Rolling her eyes from within her sphere 'Idiot.' She thought in her head, then a reply out loud "Fine, I guess you deserve that at least."

Going off to help the mini dinosaur Digimon just when Thundro leaps out with Hikari in his arms, who was slightly blushing Satoshi too probably if it weren't for his helmet. Here hat being used as a sack to hold the other medallions.

* * *

3 hours past and we find our heroes with their bags and still Rookie Digimon at the place where they first encountered Satoshi the first time since their arrival, only the mess of the destroyed statue was cleaned up and they were waiting for a replacement so the fountain was shut off for now. The boys had little bruises and scrapes that got cleaned up becoming hardly noticeable, plus a little rest and now they stood with Satoshi and Hikari there saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for the help, I owe you for this." He said whilst shaking Takato's hand, shaking his head "No need you kind of already did." Holding out two Kamen Ride cards one of DX with its Aqua mode helmet the other of Thundro. "Being here helped me gain these cards so the same might be said for the other worlds will run into.." Directing his eyes to the spot where the statue stood. Following his gaze Satoshi simply shrugged it off "Don't worry its not the first time a statue gets destroyed around here. It'll be replaced." "So what are you going to do?" Rika asks the Lightning wielder.

"I'm going to take the medallions and see if I can help Kenta, also I'm going to look for Shigeru I still haven't heard from him, if his medallion was with them then something must've happened." Then suddenly having Hikari wrap her arms round his "And I'm going with him so he doesn't get lost or something!" She exclaimed to his surprise. "What! But you'll miss the festival tonight, you did want to go to that and I don't know how long I'll be gone for with what I might run into."

With fake anger she looks away from him. "Then its your fault for not telling me about your secret sooner." Looking back on his now nervous face with a smirk "Besides I have some questions for you that will eventually bug me while your away, so deal with it." Making him roll his eyes, ignoring the fact that her arms are still round his.

Also the Tamers to give a snicker except for Renamon at this. Seriously though putting away the cards Takato took out the necklace, saying a final goodbye he clenches it, allowing the energy to release itself surrounding the four. Before vanishing Takato managed get out "Maybe will run into each other again sometime." They were then gone in a flash.

Leaving the two teens alone together with a smile to one another, they then notice where Hikari's arms were before breaking apart, looking in opposite directions both with a blush but still with a smile on their faces.

* * *

I was asked in a review by Endermon on how DX's powers differs from Decades and theres your answer/clue in this chapter. Till Then.


	5. The world of the Kabuto X P1

**Disclaimer: All Copyright shows and characters involved in My stories are owned by the ones that truly made them.**

Here we are with the second alternate world of Kamen Rider Decade X.

* * *

Kamen Rider/Digimon Tamers

Kamen Rider Decade X

5:The world of the Kabuto X pt 1.

Alternate Fused World: Kamen Rider Kabuto X.

After their adventure in Thundro's world the Tamers arrive in the world of Kabuto X world where destruction lay in every place you go in this once advanced civilized world. All because of robot insectazoids, unknowns that were made by either man or alien. Either way they exist and man kind had no choice but to hide and fight until their chance to survive comes with the machines destruction.

"What is this world? A dump." Rika asks moving a bit of debris out of the way as they make their way out of what was once an office that is now a collapsing death trap with one wrong move. "Takatomon look." Gigimon said pointing to a large hole in the wall, looking outside showing a night sky. Making their way the four took a gaze out gasping at the sight all around.

Destruction they were in a city at night that was in ruins as if an all out attack broke out leaving this wreckage, with an unknown chance of survivors. "How, who could have done this? Where are we Takato!" A now mad Rika almost close to yelling it out. But Takato couldn't think properly seeing this destruction, moving away from the hole to look away from the sight he sat on the floor. Rika following suite. The Digimon jump to the floor looking upset themselves at what they saw.

"This world, its. Its.." Before he could get it out though the office began to shake began to shake followed by a small explosion from underneath their feet, causing the floor of the office to crack and they made a dash for the door. Making it in time a portion of it to collapse, quite an adrenaline rush if you ask me. Calming down after that Rika practically yells at the Gogglehead this time "Okay gogglehead! Where are we for the last time before I punch the info out of you!"

Taking a breather first "Were in the world of Kabuto X a place where the Kamen Riders here are Kabuto's but there is one or two that have the power to go into a Hyper state and who knows what they can do. One rider is the bad guy here while another is good and is the only one who can match the other in a fight." Picking up Gigimon before standing on his feet.

Not thinking of this as a good place seeing the state of the outside "Who did this much damage to the city?" She asks as her next question, finding a suitable place to sit in a corridor full of rubble. "The insectazoids, machines that are made with insect parts dangerous when enhanced with powerful weapons."

Then all of a sudden down the hall a wall explodes getting their attention, stepping out of the smoke was a Humanoid Bee robot slight muscle made, all yellow standing at 198cm with the lower half of its right arm looking like a slightly bigger bees stinger, on its back was an installed flight pack and its head was like the bug itself but with dark green eyes.

"Target acquired terminate humans." It said in a buzzing like voice, taking a scan on them until it came to the Digimon "Warning! Two unknown life forms, threat unknown. Objective Termination." Beginning to make its way to them. But Takato wouldn't let that happen, seeing as how their Digimon would may have a bit of a problem fighting here, handing Gigimon over to Rika who now stood confused.

"I hate to tell you this Rika but I don't think its a good idea for these two fight here." He says to her, turning to the Bee that was still coming to them. "Then how are we....Hold on your not going.." Stopping to see that Takato has summoned his belt holding the Henshin card out "Stupid thing to ask." Quietly saying to herself mostly. "Henshin!" Inserting the card before pushing the levers "KAMEN RIDE: DX!!"

Stopping in its tracks as it watches Takato transforms into DX, "Warning Kamen Rider signature! Destroy unknown Rider!" Changing from walking into a jog with the stinger pointing out.

Quickly taking his sword he knocks it aside sending it back with a kick to the gut, blocking the stinger Takato says to Rika "Go now!" Before breaking and kicking its side, Takato slashes its chest. But felt his shoulder being grabbed ending up tossed to the wall behind him, moving his head to avoid the stinger that was now planted within the wall.

* * *

Rika for some reason listened to the gogglehead and was heading down a damaged stair case "Who doe's he think he is telling me to just leave while he stays to fight." The anger could not be missed in her voice nor the glare, "But Rika he is right who knows how much damage this place can take in its condition." Viximon says to her in defence for Takato. Jumping over the missing final few steps about to make her next trek when a rumble was felt with bits of the fragile wall falling off, "At this rate Goggles is gonna bring the building down on all of us."

* * *

After being tossed through the wall into a once cubicle filled office Bee broke and began shooting smaller stingers from his bigger one. Running away picking up collapsed walls of cubicles as poor shielding, rolling from a bunch he swaps his sword for a gun.

Taking a shot when it was sort of safe to, he takes another shot or two before kicking the wall under his foot to take the stingers, but this one was one of the weaker ones therefore it broke through easily. Getting Takato with a few shots sending him on his back, taking a card out before standing inserting it in the buckle "KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!!" Changing his form to Kamen Rider Agito. He rushes in rolling past the swung stinger a backwards kick to its back followed by the slash of his sword.

Spinning round it launched another blast of stingers, watching the rider sideways roll out of the way. Putting his Booker on his belt with a card already out "FORM RIDE: AGITO FLAME!!" Changing Ground form to Flame form with Flame Saber in hand, he went in with both sword and stinger clashing from left to above, Takato lays a kick to the stomach before taking a card out "ATTACK RIDE: DOUBLE SABER!!"

Summoning a second Flame Saber, spreading both swords at his sides Takato went taking what shots he could, till he spun passed delivering both blades to its left side, then one of them to its back, laying a kick to it also.

As the Bee staggered a bit Takato places the left sword blade first into the floor taking a FAR card out "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: AGITO!!" Taking back the sword both blades erupted in flames and as Bee turned he swung the two in an X to the chest, slashing them to his sides he brought one to its stomach and the other to its back. Causing it to explode into pieces.

* * *

Rika found her way out through a collapsed Fire exit leading to an alley, now leaning against a wall with both Digimon on the ground. "Is Takatomon going to be okay on his own?" Gigimon asks with worry for his Tamer. "I'm sure that idiot is fine." A fuming Rika replied back still not happy on listening to the rider when it came to a fight, she knew he wanted her safe but still. She was probably going to hurt him a little for ordering her like that to leave.

Turning her head to the left, her glaring stopped after she spotted someone at the end of the alley about their age judging by his height. Wearing a hooded black buttoned up trench coat, boots and jeans from the looks of it, it might have been dark but Rika could make out the black patch over his right eye, not anything else as he made sure to put his hood up, "You should get out of here, its not safe this way!" Saying it loud enough for him to hear, apparently he did seeing as how he began to run off.

'Who was that?' She thought to herself before she heard a voice behind her "Something wrong Rika?" Making the Digimon Queen jump a little. Spinning round she gave a whack to the rider that turned up behind her. "Ow! Sorry I did that." Takato was rubbing the side of his head from the fist that struck him.

Now glaring with arms crossed at him, she gave him the reason why she did that "If you tell me to run from a fight again rider or not. I'll beat you to the ground if you get in the way, got it!?" Flinching at the tone, he took a step or two back incase, "S-Sorry I didn't think it was an okay place to fight with the Digimon or else the whole thing might have dropped on us." Still having the glare Rika turns round beginning to walk away from them. Viximon had to go after her calling out her name.

Takato picked up Gigimon before doing the same. Going a bit faster now with Digimon in her arms, Rika thinking 'I don't need a babysitter when it comes to fighting and he definitely knows that, so why bother..' Her thinking was stopped when a big piece of a leaning building came off falling right down to her.

"Rika!" Takato cries out, having not enough time to transform. But he didn't have to as Rika looked up in shock, something happened that had the girl moved out of the way letting the piece crash land on where she once stood.

Now sitting on the ground stunned at what just happened with Viximon being the same, "What just happened?" She quietly asks her, only to get a shake of her head. "Rika!" Calling her name once more, Takato was relieved seeing that she was okay and was now kneeling to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" He asked in worry, that snapped her out of it moving her head to his about to say something when they heard, "DRIVE DOWN!!" Causing them two look over the collapsed piece to see a figure that could be seen.

"Kabuto X." Takato was wide opened on his mouth staring at the Rider, a look a like version of the red Kabuto standing at 192cm but with the horn it is counted as 197cm, with the clock up system device having a small tap screen in the middle. Tapping the device after a couple of seconds of staring at them "DRIVE UP!!" And was gone at a high speed, with bits of dust flying where he was.

* * *

"So if that was this worlds Kamen Rider then why didn't he turn up sooner to fight that thing?'' She asked after the two found a wrecked cafe, with toppled chairs and tables outside. They were sitting on the chairs that looked more intact, with a table between them for their partners to be on.

"Well they use a speed system that needs charging after longer use so he must have used it to get here. Or he might have been tired after another fight he was in.." "Or he was just a chicken and was afraid to get his butt kicked." Interfering with one of her own, having her arms folded.

Shaking his head with a little groan getting a little headache from this he brought a different subject "How about we try and find the underground passage." This got Rika's interest to perk up, with the way her eyes narrowed "What underground passage?"

Scratching the back of his head nervousness from this "I.. Guess I should have mentioned that earlier, right?" Receiving no answer so he just continued "Well you see they made underground cities after the Insectazoids attacked and hid, even though they get attacked but are defended by the riders." Now seeing Rika getting up from her seat, with Viximon in arms looking to the side asking "Okay so where is this passage?" Not making a move until she knows where she is going.

About to say 'I don't know' was halted when a number of buzzing sounds was heard. Having Takato out of his chair and turning round to see a dozen more of the same Bee types that he fought not long ago in the sky using hard light wings and getting lower. "About time we get to do something." Rika said with a smirk, about to grab her Digivice.

When she for some reason said "Quick get down here now!" Having Takato turn himself back facing her in confusion, "It sounded like you wanted to fight, now you want to run." She had the same confused look, while talking back "I didn't say that." They then heard the same voice again. "Over here! Are you deaf or something!"

Turning to the road they could see, Rika! Or at least part of her sticking out of a manhole with the same age, hair colour and style but with purple highlights on both sides going right to the spiky tips. Wearing a dark blue T-shirt and gray sleeved jacket and same coloured bandanna  
around her neck.

Being stunned about this later when their out of trouble, the two followed her suggestion picking up Gigimon before going. Rika went down first with Takato following, having him put the cover on.

* * *

Making it down to the dried up dark sewer tunnels Takato heard what sounds like something being hit with a hand, till a light from a torch helped illuminate the place a bit. Turning now to face two Rika's? who were facing eachother in stunned states, the other Rika had on the same jeans but a single brown belt with black boots on her feet.

"Who are you? Who am I? Stop that!" Both said in unison glaring at one another, trying to get an answer would be kind of difficult from the looks of things. Takato stood there as both of them had the same hard looking face. "Alright start talking, who are you?" Rika asks not breaking contact with her double.

"A stupid question if you ask me, if your a Chameleozoid then you must have had one heck of an upgrade. Except for the highlights and clothing being off." The double now had a smirk after that comeback. Making Rika close to raise one of her arms ready to punch that smirk off her face. Till Takato got infront of her in protest obviously over this "Rika stop!.."

As he spoke to her the other 'Rika' now stood in shock at the persons voice, 'It can't be him.' At first it came as a thought, then she spoke out loud interrupting the two "You turn around now." Keeping the torch level so she could see him, doing as she says once she got a look it was then as if she saw a ghost.

Taking a few steps from them. "You can't be. You must be Chameleozoids because there's no way you could be alive." This got Rika to raise her brow at her in both confusion and a bit of curiosity "What's her problem?" Thinking the Gogglehead has an answer for this, and he doe's.

"Because in this world.. My alternate self is Kamen Rider Kabuto X." Not looking back to Rika. There was quiet for about two seconds, before Rika redirected her fist to the back of Takato's head "Anything else I should know about this world Goggleboy!?" Seeing him rub the sore spot as he gave her an answer "This world is fused with others so we might run into some familiar faces."

Hearing an aggravated sigh from her Takato got to his feet staring at the now confused double, who overheard their conversation, so..

Walking past him and up to the look a like not wanting to know anything else from him from the looks of it, "You got a place we can go to incase those buzzers find us down here." Not making eye contact with anyone at the moment. Unsure how to feel with this she just went along with it for now, "Uh, yeah follow me." Still a bit confused and stunned turning round asking them to follow her.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere outside the city within a big Hive domed flying city or more like Headquarters where some Bee insectazoids are seen flying round, it was like a factory and a camp, where they were building the Bees some with upgrades and training them in combat not caring if the loser is destroyed. But in the taller building at the end of the city like place.

Inside a lab with a metal flat bed on the right of it a figure lay covered in a sheet was an experiment Avior has made. And speak of the devil as he walked into the empty room still wearing his robe with the hood down, staring at the creation laying there motionless, with no hint of emotion on his face.

"You better not be regretting this, betraying your own kind." A Bee like voice said from behind. Causing a frown to appear on his face, turning half way to the voice he said back with a bit of annoyance "And how many times do I have to remind you I am not human, you honey sucking wannabe."

Walking into view to reveal himself as what looks to be the leader of the domed place, being a couple of centimetres taller than the Bee grunts. On his back was a flight pack, with a hidden 3 shot missile stinger pod in the middle. The shoulders were in the form of metal bee wings, but neither arm had a stinger and it was a well built type.

"Watch what you say, you may have brought this unknown weapon but how do I know you are not planning to deceive us." Raising an eyebrow to him as he asked "And why would you think I would do that?" Watching the Leader hold his left arm out containing a holo disk, an red image appeared of Takato turning into DX. Making a scowl come on Avior's face instead of the frown, "No one has reported seeing your weapon, but all of sudden this unknown Rider appears and destroys one of my men."

Turning back to the table with eyes closed Avior reassures his 'ally' "That Rider is weak and is not what I am creating, so you can destroy him for all I care. What I need is power for this one to work." Now looking back at him "Then I assure you after it is complete your Rider problems will be nothing more than a dream that is easy to crush." Having not bother asking him about the power source he requires, the leader just walks out unaware the hidden smirk that was sent behind his back. 'Soon, when it appears I will take it." Was all Avior thought while looking at the creation on the bed.

* * *

After trekking through the sewer tunnels for who knows how long the three ended up to an exit to the surface. Having the double go first then Rika with Viximon followed by Takato and Gigimon.

Coming up to what used to be a 1 floored bakery that now lies in ruins along with most buildings around. It reminded Takato kind of like home having him looked depressed at it.

Making their way through what was once the doorway where inside was made like a temporary shelter, but this girl looked like she stayed quite a while. "Nice place you have." A sarcastic Rika decided to say.

Ignoring that she made her way behind half a counter where a bag was placed, digging through she took out bottle of water half full offering it to them, "You two want some?" to Takato it sounded like a friendly gesture so he replied "No thanks, we have our own." With Rika nodding along in agreement. Giving a shrug then unscrewing the cap "Suit yourself." Before having some herself.

While she did that Takato whispers to Rika "She looks and acts like you, if it weren't for the highlights she'd be like your twin sister." Moving her head so she could say back to him in the same way "Thank God were not then, other wise you or the others won't know who killed who if we got on eachother's nerves."

Noticing them whispering made a brow rise "Hey! What are you whispering about?" Making one glare and the other jump, I don't need to say who did what cause it is obvious. "Nothing! we were just wonderinggg. Of all places why a bakery." Thinking up a quick lie was not one of his strong points. But 'Rika' took it anyway her way of looking down to the floor answered that.

"It had some food left over when I got here (Shrug) So I hid here, when I came out an hour ago I heard those Bee's buzzing about, so be thankful I helped you. Though.." Now giving them a stare, starting to re-think that option "I guess I should have left you, but something tells me you have the answer to my question. I don't know what it is but... Can you give me one." Her eyes were now looking down looking a bit upset.

Staring at her waiting on what she'd want answered. "So what is it that you wanted to ask?" A confused Takato was a bit curious now on what the question might be. The same with Rika and the Digimon who kept quiet where they were.

Looking away from them before asking it "Kabuto X is he, still alive?" Not seeing the confusion on them. 'Alive?' The same thought that went through their minds, "What do you mean, is he still alive?" Rika started, that got the twins attention before she continued "He saved me from a piece of falling building before we met you." Takato agreed to this with his nodding.

Opening her mouth once stunned but thinking it was a joke she shook it off with a scowl "Even I have my standards and know when not to make a joke on the dead." Handing him Viximon, Rika went up to her and grabbed her by the collars of her jacket, both glaring at one another "I know that if your forgetting who your talking to, so I'm telling you the truth when I say that Kabuto X is alive. And that he saved my life."

Seeing the look in 'Rika's' eyes become a different look, as her head was leaned back from hers. Giving it a slow shake before talking in a quiet tone so that only Rika can hear "It can't be true, because."

Thinking back in her memories of the past of a rider surrounded by enemies, injured and was falling to his doom, her about to make her way to his falling figure even though she could not do anything, but before she could move blast after blast came for him and the next thing she saw. Was an explosion.

Now shaking, tears began to form in her eyes, wishing she had not remembered any of that "Because I was there!" Glaring at Rika's now surprised face at the outburst "4 months ago! 4 Kabuto Riders were with him against an invading army of Bee's, Mantruns, and Chameleozoids. Their were too many and with general Hiver with them, 5 against that many, he didn't want to use the Hyper mode at the time but he did and something went wrong that he was taking a beating. The others had their hands full so he was on his own, fighting in the air with no hope because of that faulty mode. The next thing I saw along with everyone else was him falling, I wanted to help him but.. but, it was too late." Remembering the explosion on that rainy day made the tears keep coming. Releasing her collars the twin collapsed into Rika's arms, crying her eyes out at this.

Takato and the Digimon watching this became sad themselves close to tears but managed to hold them back somehow. "The Takato in this world, must've meant something to you, huh?" Not thinking at the time but said it anyway.

But from the looks of it she didn't hear, or did not want to answer the question.

* * *

The time was midnight after seeing the still working clock on the wall, so they placed her on a sofa in the back of a sitting room where there was another on the opposite side torn but still usable, so Rika called it and they decided to turn in seeing as how they might need the rest. Leaving Takato and Gigimon with the floor, all of them using intact blankets that were found.

* * *

Even in the middle of the night Avior was not planning on sleeping, so he even with knowledge of the world decided to snoop around the Insectazoids database to see how much information they had on the riders. Until a particular page came up, "Hello what's this?" In a fake interested tone, clicking on the page that displayed a Hyper Zecter, reading the details.

"Hmm, they got it right. Hidden ability, current ability, side affect. Hm, what's this? Both Hyper Zecter and wielder terminated, 4 months ago during an invasion of the city. Malfunction during the battle Bee units took the opportunity to fight back on the Hyper Kabuto X, as it fell the Bee's opened fire with everything they had with an explosion that was seen, no remains but bits of two of our men held in his dying hands."

Looking at the screen a couple of seconds for the thought to enter his mind 'Bits of their own men. No remains.' For some reason gaining a grin on his face "You Insectazoids actually don't know a thing." He said quietly, resting his head on his arm that was on the side of the rolling chair he was sitting on.

* * *

10:28am was pretty much early for Takato to get up on, but for some reason he was sort of getting used to it from the looks of it, as him and the girls with Digimon in arms and bags on their backs.

"So what do you say we show you where we last saw him." Rika said to Ruki who decided to give them her name the time after they awoke. Staring at Rika with a solemn face and arms folded "And then... What exactly."

Taking her to the spot is a good example, but also a stupid one seeing as how the rider would be in absolutely in any part of the city, heck even be out of it by the time difference of then and now with his speed.

A sudden buzzing sound got their attention, looking up they could 8 Bee's the same ones he fought yesterday, except two of them were slightly bulkier with their lower right arm in the form of medium sized plain yellow cylinder hammer like arms.

Taking a step back Ruki heard Rika's toy speak, "Rika, I don't think Takato can handle this one on his own." Now looking at her double in a stunned way at this new turn after staring at the toy she held and agreed with.

"Your right on that." She replied letting Viximon jump to the ground infront of her, forgetting about Ruki behind them. Gigimon did the same with Takato not arguing about it, seeing as how their outside 'I'll digivolve Gigimon first.' He thought taking his D-Arc out, the same with Rika.

* * *

"DIGIVOLUTION!"

"Gigimon Digivolve to... Guilmon!"  
"Viximon Digivolve to... Renamon!"

* * *

Summoning his belt he took out his card then said to Guilmon "Keep an eye on Ruki for us boy." Pointing to Ruki who was frozen in shock at the now bigger, whatever they were in her head. Giving him a nod as Guilmon stood by the girl, as Takato held his card ready "Henshin!" Inserting it in the buckle "KAMEN RIDE:" Pushing in the levers "DX!!" Transforming him into Rider DX.

With his sword he knocked a stinger away, kicking one Bee back then kneeing the current one in gut, getting behind to land a slash to the back. Having getting shot at on his right, DX rolled to the side, changing his sword to gun he fired his own on them.

Renamon was against the hammer, leaping over one as its hammer arm came down on her. She kicks the others fist away, laying a strong punch to its chest then a jumping spin kick to the side of the head. Using the shoulders to help her flip into the air.

"This might help a bit." Rika said to herself holding a modify card in her hand. She swiped through the card slot of her Digivice "Digi-Modify!... Power activate!".

Feeling the boost of power inside her she summoned her shards, "Diamond Storm!" Spreading her arms and legs letting her attack shoot forth on the H-Bee. Though it did not destroy it because of its armour, it did however disable it temporarily.

"KAMEN RIDE: THUNDRO!!" Giving his new card a try DX's form changed to Kamen Rider Thundro, changing the Booker back to Sword mode he quickly blocks a stinger, but not the shots fired from the Bee on both sides, even if one of their own is in the crossfire. Having DX-T leap over it during the fire, taking a card out while he did. After back kicking it he inserts the card "ATTACK RIDE: SHOCK PUNCH!!" Gaining a weak electrical charge into his left fist, Takato spun around sending an electric charged punch to the Bee that he kicked, it didn't do much but it was worth a shot.

"Lets try this one then." Inserting his next card "FORM RIDE: THUNDRO! BLAZE!!" Shifting into a plain red body suit with a flamed pattern on the upper legs, with the armour changing to complete flame designs, the helmet had the same design having the eyes formed into black corner tilted short flames.

"ATTACK RIDE: PYRO PUNCH!!" After using that card, he now gained a flamed fist. Going under a different Bee laying the punch to its side, then a quick one to the back before the flames dissipated.

"Diamond Storm!" Launching her attack again at the recovered H-Bee this time breaking through the cracks. Once landing she went into a barrage of punches, causing a surge to erupt from the now damaged Insectazoid, but not seeing the other slam his hammer arm on her left. Sending her flipping to her feet.

"Try and get her with this." Swiping her next card "Digi-Modify...Digivolution activate!" Letting her screen flash along with Renamon.

* * *

"DIGIVOLUTION!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyuubimon!"

* * *

Now standing on her four paws was the yellow and white 9 tailed champion level Kyuubimon, instantly leaping into the air at them "Dragon wheel!" Rapidly spinning into a blue flamed ball, letting loose what looked like a flamed dragon at her targets.

As one H-Bee moves out of the way the damaged had no time as it was engulfed by it, seeping into the cracks and small holes making it a lot worse for it, causing it to explode. And having Kyuubimon land on her paws, having only one left.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: THUNDRO!!" The blade of his sword erupted into a blaze. Rushing past the fired stingers from half the Bee's, he knocked one into the other before repeatedly slashing a couple of them. Getting behind one so he could side kick it into its comrade, then thrust the blade into its back.

After taking it out DX-T-B gets out of the way, before they exploded and DX changed back to his form.

Ruki stood there still a bit frozen in place at this, that one of the Bee's ignored the fight and flew for them. Guilmon rushed in "Rock Breaker!" With a fiery claw slams it on the machines left shoulder, diverting it into the building close to the bakery.

With the battle going on a figure watches from atop of a building opposite them unnoticed, Asking itself if it should assist in this.

As both sword and stinger grappled with one another, a Bee aimed its glowing stinger at Takato and before it could fire, something sharp struck its back. Causing it to miss aim and fire a stinger at the girls. With Guilmon busy with the Bee that came out of the building and both Kyuubimon and Takato occupied.

The stinger was going straight for Ruki who was frozen still, as Rika went in to tackle her to the ground, something happened "DRIVE DOWN!!" Appearing infront of them knocking the stinger aside to the ground, freezing everyone in their place. Takato having his grappling grudge halted, now turned his head to what struck the Bee turning out to be a sword. Its hilt and safeguard was dark red, in the shape of a Kabuto horn with a bright blue metal sharp blade. Turning back to the figure he said to himself quietly "It is him."

Both girls stood now doing the same as everyone else, but Ruki had her hand over her mouth not believing who she was seeing. Infront of them was the rider that Rika and Takato saw yesterday, the same one that saved Rika and the same one that said to be dead 4 months ago during an invasion of the city, "Takato. Matsuda." Was the name Ruki uttered.  
The one known as Takato Matsuda, Kamen Rider of this world Kabuto X.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Review what you think and I know OC Ruki, I already got that. Also it maybe slow with the next cause I came up with another rider idea for a different Anime. And while I remember take a look at Blaze-Lovers fic-Digimon Heroes:Dawn of another legend.


	6. The world of the Kabuto X P2

Disclaimer: All Copyright shows and characters involved in My stories are owned by the ones that truly made them.

Here you go Episode 6 part 2, enjoy. Also a new addition has been added to the poll on my profile, check at the end for more.

KRC=Kamen Ride Card, ARC=Attack Ride Card, FRC=Form Ride Card

FFRC=Final Form Ride Card, FARC=Final Attack Ride Card

Something like these would come up, saves me time rather typing the whole thing.

* * *

Kamen Rider/Digimon Tamers

Kamen Rider Decade X

6:The world of the Kabuto X pt 2.

Previously on Kamen Rider Decade X: Arriving in the world of Kabuto X the Tamers see for their own eyes the destruction that was caused in this world, later on meeting Rika's alternate self Ruki who tells them on Kabuto X's supposed death. Getting attacked by Bee insectazoids the next morning, as they fight a figure watches and when a Bee stinger is sent at Ruki, it reveals itself to be Kamen Rider Kabuto X.

* * *

All stood where they were staring at KX (Kabuto X) who appeared and knocked a shooting stinger away from the girls, 4 Bee's one of them was a H-Bee, DX kept his sword ready and Kyuubimon kept a glance on her opponent while on the newcomer.

Everything then suddenly went back as previously, with the Bee having his knee blocked by DX's sword, getting it knocked back for a sideways kick.

Kyuubimon jumps out of the way of the hammer arm, now having a Bee on her list to fight as it fired its stingers. Charging in on it while moving out of the way of the continuous fire, managing to tackle it to the ground.

The one Guilmon was facing slices through the Pyro sphere, then knocks him aside so it could rush at KX. Seeing this he taps the device on his belt "DRIVE UP!" Becoming a red and black blur. Missing the rider with its stinger blade, "DRIVE DOWN!" Suddenly feeling something piercing its back, it looked down to see a glowing blade sticking out.

KX held the hilt of his sword with a tight grip, with a slice out to the right side the Bee exploded to pieces.

The girls shielded themselves, with Ruki being the first to look seeing that KX was now standing infront of a messed up Bee. "T-Takato? Is that really you?" Taking slow steps to him.

Turning to the girl then slowly to the remaining machines that were still fighting. He made a tap to the device "DRIVE UP!" Speeding off to them without a word being said.

"Fox tail inferno!" With her tails spread blue fireballs engulfed the tips, firing them on the H-Bee. That slammed its hammer arm to the ground, making big pieces of the road come off, using them as a way to block them as he threw the two pieces, only getting it by the remaining 3.

"KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!" DX's changes to Kiva, placing his Booker on the side off his belt, he took a FR card out, inserting it in the buckle "FORM RIDE: KIVA DOGGA!" Changing forms to Dogga Hammer form with the slammer in hand. He blocks the stinger, then gives a few whacks to its chest, dropping it on its back after a swing at the back of one of its legs. Now holding a FAR card in hand.

Taking aim at the unaware rider the Bee was about to fire when something speeds past him a few times, laying a cut on its arm or chest each time "DRIVE DOWN!" KX stopped on its left, with a spin he slashes it in the side before the side kick.

"1,2,2!" Pushing on the horn lever of his Zecter, then back "RIDER SLASH!" The blade began to glow again. KX spun sliced the stinger that came at him, before going for the right side, making it behind he repeatedly slashed the back thrusts it into its back. This time leaving the weapon he went into a run before it exploded.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KIVA!" Pointing the fist part at the still downed Bee he pulled on a lever at the back, that opens the front to reveal a red eye that completely froze it where it lay, next he held slightly up allowing electrical energy to travel through it creating a bigger fist, giving it a few swings getting a building caught in it. Leaping as much as he could back due to the armour's weight, bringing the thunder clap attack down turning the Bee into scrap metal.

With only two left "Dragon wheel!" Kyuubimon spun into her fiery ball unleashing the mystical dragon on the Bee. That flew out of the way with it's wings, "DRIVE DOWN!" Looking behind, it could see KX coming down and landing on it's back.

While holding on as it struggled to get KX off, the rider punched in the code "3,1,1!" Pushing the horn lever, then back "PUNCH WAVE!"

Releasing energy within the belt that traveled to his right arm, into his fist. He leaps over to the front, with a downward chop of his arm releases a yellow thin energy wave, that slices through the Bee's head then body, cutting it in half.

With only the H-Bee left that was pretty banged up and now outnumbered, it chose to do one thing a machine would think of not doing on a mission. It flew away in retreat, but KX did not want that.

Raising his left arm a red hyper Zecter appeared in green energy, without the word ZECT on it, taking it into his hand, "Hyper Henshin!" He inserts it side ways, then twists it upright, before pushing down the horn "HYPER HENSHIN!"

Transforming KX into a hyper form similar to the original rider, except this one has all same red coloured armour and blue eyes as the previous form. Tapping the H-Zecter's pad "HYPER DRIVE UP!" With a charge of energy through his body, the rider was gone in a blink of an eye.

Staring at where he stood, the two heard an explosion, turning their gaze where the Bee was, seeing nothing but smoke and pieces falling. "HYPER DRIVE DOWN!" Now looking to see H-KX standing where he stood.

Just as he was walking away DX caught him by the shoulder, "Hold on, you can't leave." Having H-KX move his head slightly to face him. "Do you know what you did when you 'died'." Pulling back round to face him before continuing "And I don't mean about the city but look." Pointing to where Ruki was, seeing making her way to him with the other two.

"You don't know how upset she was when she told us about what happened months ago, now here you are alive this whole time!" H-KX kept silent the whole time, looking down, avoiding the gaze from everyone.

Then to everyone's shock he sent a swift punch to DX's stomach before doing a run, away from them, about to go into Hyper drive. DX recovered from the punch quickly, so he had no choice turning his sword into gun mode, after he took three cards out of it, inserting the first "ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" A rapid fire attack struck him in the back, then he puts in the second card "KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!" Changing him into Kabuto, then the last "ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!" Slowing time and increases his speed.

He was an inch from tapping the pad, when he felt something grab his wrist, looking up to see. Himself? Bringing him to his feet, DX grabbed the arm twisting it behind H-KX's back, the other arm going round his neck still holding his gun mode Booker.

"What was that for! Why are you running?" Just to get him off H-KX elbows the side with his free arm, trying it a couple of times feeling the arm on his neck loosen a bit, "Will you stop trying, to run and answer some. Whoa!" Somehow ending up on his back and the other rider began to walk again.

"Takato, wait!" Ruki exclaims to him, getting him to stop then look back to her. Taking a few seconds before he decided to release both Zecter's, shattering his rider form to reveal.

"You!" Rika says in surprise, with Renamon and Guilmon by her side, "I remember those clothes, your the one I saw last night while Takato was fighting that overgrown bug."

And it was, the clothes he wore were from the one she saw last night except this time he had his hood down, showing his messed up hair with no goggles but an eye patch over his right eye. Raising a brow after he heard his own name, he turned his gaze to DX who reverted out of rider form, to reveal himself.

"Well this is a shock, huh?" The DX rider said with a hand at the back of his head. The other him did not share the same emotion, actually he looked like the serious type with the way he was looking. "Let's go back to the bakery and talk." Rika suggested to all of them.

* * *

At the dome Avior was looking at the transmitted footage before the H-Bee was destroyed, watching the part where it flew off, then suddenly getting blown up.

"So he is still alive." Quietly saying to himself, hearing footsteps coming he looks to see Hiver, looking mad with his clenched fists. "Why did 8 of my drones become terminated? I gave no order for them to go on patrol." He said with anger traced in his voice.

Taking it as no threat, Avior calmly went back to the footage, rewinding it to one part, "Did you hear me? I said." He was stopped by Avior's hand being raised to stop him, then to come over. So he did as he was told looking at the pointed screen, well lets say if he had a proper face it would be frozen in shock at what was on the screen.

On it was a freeze frame of Kabuto X when it protected the girls, with this he smashed the screen, Avior sat there un-fazed from it, "He's alive, that Kabuto X is alive." Forgetting why he was there, Hiver stomped his way out of the room. With Avior having a smug on his face once again.

Back with the others (KX)-T was explaining to them what happened after the battle 4 months ago.

Flashback: 4 months ago.

As I was falling I could see the Bee's firing on me, so I used the two I held as a way to have the attack blocked, but I knew it would not be enough so, after the two blew I used the Hyper Drive up. But I ended up out of control and eventually crashed into a building.

I was too hurt from the battle and using the Hyper mode without proper use of it, lucky me a few people found me and took me to the underground tunnels where a lot of people were being treated. The doctor said I lost the sight in my right eye after crashing into something I think, Mantruns found the place so I fought them off while everyone was evacuating.

Seeing as it was not safe I hid and hid after the battle was truly over, looking at the destruction and the fact that I could not find the others was proof that we lost. I was haunted of the injured and dying noises when I heard them even remembering the dead people and the loved ones that were in complete tears, when I couldn't see Ruki with the lot I thought that she might have... So I practiced not caring what I put my body through to get the hang of Hyper mode, when I did I could only control Hyper Drive up and never would try 'it' incase.. Until 2 months later I was met by a strange man with fiery red spiky hair and a robe...

Flashback interrupted.

"Wait, you met Avior 2 months ago?" A stunned Takato asked. With (KX)-T looking a bit annoyed with that interruption. "Don't do that again." Receiving an apology and a continue from him.

Flashback Continuing.

Anyway he asked me 'politely' to hand over my Hyper Zecter or lose someone that was dear to me, I did not know what he meant then because both my parents were safe in one of the underground cities and I thought Ruki had died in the attack. Until he said it, at first I did not believe it so I said to him that if he was telling the truth then I would find that person and protect her.

Flashback End.

"So you see, the reason I wanted to leave was to keep you all safe from that guy." Finally finishing his story.

Having Ruki gaping at the tale as she thought that one thought the other was dead also on what he had to endure on his own. With the four having the Digimon still in Rookie form, "So how can Avior be here when it's been hours in the last world we were in?" Rika asked not caring if they heard.

Giving a shrug to her "I don't know, maybe we arrived in different timelines after he went through the portal or something." He replied both having folded arms and making their alternate selves confused from this. So Ruki decided to ask them "Okay you two, it's your turn to tell us what's going on. What are those things and what the hell of a rider are you." Pointing to the Gogglehead.

So it was their turn to explain about their partners, DX and their journey, it took a bit of time but they told them what they needed to know. "Alright then, Takato (Pointing to the alternate) met this Avior who wants to interfere in other worlds by handing over his Hyper Zecter for something dangerous. Right?" Ruki says to them trying to get it clear, receiving nods from the two.

"And you already stopped his plans in the previous world you went to." (KX)-T says again with the same answer. Now what was on their minds was what would he want the Hyper Zecter for?

Then suddenly the Digimon's ears perked up hearing something from outside, making Guilmon growl and Renamon looking ready for a fight. "Guilmon, what's wrong?" "Renamon?" Their Tamers asked them in worry, until a voice from outside caught their attention "Rider's, I know your in there!" Having the Tamers look at eachother recognizing that voice "Avior."

* * *

Standing outside was Avior on his own but not afraid, rather he looked a bit impatient "Come out now and I won't blow the place to pieces." To prove he wasn't lying, he raised his arm beginning to charge it with red energy.

Then stopped a minute after seeing them coming out, lowering the arm he said to them mostly to the KX rider "Its good to see you, now are you going to hand it over. I assume the other you there has already told you about me, so it is pointless to fight."

But instead of listening (KX)-T stood his ground glaring at the man, along with everyone else. Seeing as this is not going to be easy Avior gave a roll of his eyes knowing where this is going to lead, so with a wave of his arm he summoned a portal. Walking out of it were two riders, they were both gray with pale yellow eyes Kabuto's but they did not have a Zecter or built in any system at all.

"What do you think? Insectazoid Kabuto fighters, a little something at my disposal when I have you to go up against DX, no Takato Matsuki." Giving the glaring boy a smirk "I know all about you Tamer and not forgetting your Digimon Guilmon. Not to mention your companion on your journey Rika Nonaka along with her partner Renamon."

The two rider's called on their belts as the two Digimon were ready for another fight, with the two drones stepping forward. Taking out his card and summoning his Zecter "Henshin!" "Henshin!" Both inserted the key to their transformations, with (KX)-T pulling the horn lever to the right "KAMEN RIDE: DX!" "HENSHIN!" Changing them into their rider forms.

Asking the Digimon to stay with the girls both sides went in. DX came in with a jump kick on his opponent, spinning with a lifted knee. Having it blocked the Kabuto gave a punch to the side of his head. That gave DX a chance to send his foot into the side of its stomach.

KX blocked a punch from the right and low, before a high roundhouse kick then again below. The Kabuto leaps over him after the low kick was made, with a reverse spin roundhouse kick to the side after landing. A bit of a stagger KX turns to see the drones arms spread and its horn charging up with yellow energy, thinking what this might mean and he was right as he had to go into a leaping roll out of the way to the side of a blast that came out of it.

Letting out a short laugh Avior says to him whilst watching "I guess I forgot to mention some skills I put in." Sensing the glare with the way KX was looking at him, so being fair Avior points to the blast that came his way.

Turning back to see the blast coming KX thinks quickly by tapping the drive pad "DRIVE UP!" Speeding out of the way of it, "DRIVE DOWN!" And appearing infront of the drone with his left foot raised in a side ways kick to the drones chest. Plus the speed he was in it sent the drone on its back.

DX held back an arm back by the wrist, with his left holding a fist back. Both spun eachother before Takato got their arms apart, quickly sending a kick into its side then taking a card out he swats the incoming fist with a punch to the chest and a kick before inserting it "FORM RIDE: DEN-O AXE!" Changing his form to Den-O Axe form he took a punch to the tough armour only making Takato flinch a bit, knocking the arm aside he holds up the other laying a palm slam to its chest.

Taking out an ARC he side steps out of the way of a punch then he inserts it "ATTACK RIDE: TSUPPARI! Hitting the drone by the shoulder to face him Takato unleashed a series of palm strikes on it. Sending it flying onto its back.

Charging up the horn again, KX punched in the code "3,1,3!" Pushing the Zecter's horn lever left, then switching it back "RIDER WAVE! Charging both fists and feet he goes into a jump reversal spinning double roundhouse kick, unleashing an energy wave from both feet. Then again with his downward chopped hands after landing.

The first two took out the attack and the other two struck it with a bang! "1,2,3!" Doing the same as last time "RIDER KICK! He jumps at the drone into a side kick with his energy charged foot. Getting contact to its chest, that came with an explosion.

Reverting back to DX he goe's under an outstretched punch to get behind, giving a back hook kick to his. Now having his gun Takato took a shot before the drone could complete his reverse kick aimed for his head. Taking out his ARC after he inserted "ATTACK RIDE:" He had to crouch low because of the charged blast that was fired at close range, pushing in the levers "BLAST!" Firing on the drone, making it stagger back. Takato takes out his FARC inserting into the buckle "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DX!" The card images appeared allowing Takato to fire before the Kabuto could get away, having his blast expand until it hits its target blowing it to nothing.

Clapping at the unimpressed battle seeing as how they were only grunts in his book Avior turns to KX and said to him "Bravo on that, but how will you fair with these." With a snap of his fingers, he summoned a portal close to the riders companions calling on 8 Aracneworms and an Aracneworm Rubor. With the Digimon ready for their fight.

Clenching his fist KX held out his left arm calling on his Hyper Zecter into his hand, "Hyper Henshin!" Attaching it to the side of his belt, pushing down the lever "HYPER HENSHIN!" Changing his form into Hyper mode, pressing in the code "1,2,1!" He pushes the horn lever left, then back like before "RIDER SWORD!" Calling on the sword he had used yesterday into his right, now tapping the pad on the H-Z "HYPER DRIVE UP!" Becoming faster than the Drive up.

Instantly destroying the Aracneworms, he lay quick cuts on the Rubor before the kick "HYPER DRIVE DOWN!" Slowing down to normal speed, H-KX steps back from a couple of swung arm punches that came at him, then hits the kick away with his own giving a jab to its chest.

The Rubor then went into clock up mode and slams into H-KX from front to back then side to side. Sending him down rolling onto his side, Takato taps the pad again "HYPER DRIVE UP!" Moving out of the way before the Rubor stopped where H-KX was, with a fist that was aimed for his head.

With a spin kick then a hard swing of his sword that sent it rolling , activating his flight back to fly above it, punching in the code "1,2,2!" Switching the horns position, then back "RIDER SLASH!" Flipping into a dive bomb descent his charged up sword held overhead.

All Rubor could do was turn and watch as the rider brought his sword down, ending its life with the explosion it gave off. The alternate Takato let out a sigh of relief, but was suddenly caught in a red electrical whip by Avior.

Avior raises the rider off the ground before tossing him from the ground to a building, sending him flying through a building after a spin.

Crashing through a wall with a roll on the floor, he got up with a shake of the head giving it a rub. "You should have listened." Shooting to the opening, he saw Avior standing there with a plain face.

Outside DX made it to the building the two were in with Rika, Ruki, Guilmon and Renamon, "He'll need help in there, Renamon." Rika said to her partner, who gave her an acknowledged nod before making a big jump to the opening. Takato opened the Booker to take out a FRC, inserting it in the buckle "FORM RIDE: FAIZ ACCEL!" Transforming him into Faiz Accel mode.

Pressing the button on the Accel watch "START UP!" Hearing the sound from last time he used it, he sped off inside.

While in there H-KX was flung onto a now smashed desk by the man. Making his way to him, Avior then stopped to grab the fist that came at him by the humanoid fox, who came through the opening. With a spin he tossed her into the doorway, that DX just came in by slamming into him "TIME OUT!" Reverting him back to DX form, after they hit the floor.

Turning back to the other Takato who had his sword coming down on him, he held up his left hand having it blocked by a clear barrier. Avior then blasts him into the wall with his free hand. Sending H-KX through to the other room.

After getting off him, DX went at Avior with his sword with a swing. Grabbing the blade he side kicks Takato in the stomach after pulling him in. Renamon joins in as well trying to deliver a power paw, but Avior caught both fists. Spinning so he could throw her out of the hole she entered through, with a pulse of energy to send her flying into the building opposite.

"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!" Turning to face DX as he came in with a glowing blade, having it blocked by a barrier. Avior speedily grabs him by the neck, lifting him 3 inches off the ground. Having to try and break free of his hold with his free hand.

With a shake of his head H-KX looked through the hole he came in from, seeing DX being choked, so he punched in the code "3,2,1!" Before pushing the horn, then back "RIDER PUNCH!" Having the energy that he uses for his kick travel into his fist. Making a break for him.

Turning his head in time for his active barrier to take the hit, watching the sparks fly from the attack. With a "Hmph." He throws DX aside, then placed his left hand close to the barrier that was still taking the punch and with a snap allows his defence to shatter like glass, then sends the pieces into H-KX.

Bringing him to the floor on his back, as he tries to get up Avior brought his foot down onto his chest. "I'm getting bored of this." Reaching down for the Hyper Zecter, he uses telekinesis to rip it off the belt, changing him into KX.

Having what he came for Avior made his way to the opening, when he felt his foot being grabbed. Looking down to see KX struggling his hold, he made it easy for Avior to knock him off, before flying out of it.

Seeing him fly out made Ruki worry, so she made a run inside with Rika calling out to her "Hey wait!" With Rika telling Guilmon to follow her, while she goe's to check on Renamon.

Getting to his feet Takato went out of rider form before he starts coughing after being choked by him. Looking over to KX to see the Zecter fly off his belt, with his rider form shattering to show he had some bruises and cuts. "Whoa, those things sure know how to pierce." He said as he goe's over to help him up.

Before Ruki enters with Guilmon behind her, seeing (KX)-T in his state, she went over to help lift him. "He.. Took the. Hyper Zecter." Feeling the sting from where the barrier shards struck him. While they were getting him out, Ruki replied to him with a plain tone that had a hint of concern "Be thankful your still alive, we better get you wrapped up. Before he decides to call his friends."

* * *

Meanwhile at the dome base Avior walks into the lab to see that Hiver was standing by his creation, with two of his Bee grunts. "Can I help you?" He calmly asks, getting Hiver to face him. Stepping forward passed the Bee's, "Would you mind telling me about this." Holding out his right to show he was holding an ordinary robotic Bee. That raised its head so that it's eye's could release a blue holographic image.

It showed Avior's battle with the Rider's, right to the part where he flew off. Avior did not look happy with what came next from the leader of the base, "You had the power to call unknown creations among other things. And yet you did not destroy them." Stopping to get in the man's face "Tell me why!"

Instead of an answer though Hiver had his neck grabbed, feeling the metal under Avior's finger's being crushed slightly to leave dents. The grunts were about to make a move, when 5 Kabuto drones appeared, each wielding a black version of KX's sword aimed at them.

"You will listen to me, I don't practically care for your world or you. The reason I am doing this is none of your damn business, but I will tell you that I was ordered to assist in the annihilation of the Kamen Rider's until that Decade X started to intervene. So be thankful I'm helping you at all." Releasing the android from the hold, having him feel the dents that were left.

Not saying anything else Hiver left the room with his grunts, leaving Avior to finish his work. Keeping the drones out incase of anymore interruptions.

* * *

After 1 hour pass' the 6 were making their way down a stair way to the subway. "So the underground entrance is in this place somewhere?" Asked a curious Rika, trying to find what could be a doorway.

"Yeah, but were here for a couple of people in particular and they should know where the Hyper Zecter is, seeing as how he is to stubborn to rest up." Ruki gestures to (KX)-T. Who ignored that.

Stopping at the tracks Ruki jumped down but told the others to stay where they were before they could do the same, "Wait here. I doubt they would be happy to see Takato after that battle, let alone another along with another me, not forgetting your 'Digimon' friend there." They pretty much agreed to this, before they let her go down the tracks, until she was out of sight.

"Who do you think she's going to get?" Takato asked his alternate self, seeing as how he has a lot more knowledge of this world than he doe's. With a shrug (KX)-T said "Don't know, I wasn't around at the end of the battle remember?" Keeping his eye on the cracked floor, not looking forward in seeing whoever Ruki brings back.

A half hour later sounds of a couple of motorcycles were heard down the tracks where Ruki went. Getting up from their makeshift seats to see two non transformable Kabuto Extenders, one was blue the other was orange, when they were in full view the blue Kabuto with red eyes and the orange one had yellow eyes, sitting behind the blue Kabuto was Ruki holding on.

Stopping infront of them but keeping their bikes on the tracks. "So you are alive, and I thought Ruki was making the whole thing up." The orange one said, having the alternate Takato lower his gaze. Blue Kabuto got off the vehicle to jump onto the platform infront the boy, with a clenched fist he to everyone's except for the three Kabuto's shock punched him in the side of his face, sending him face down to the floor.

"That, was for not telling us you were alive all this time." He said as Ruki came to help him up, having orange come up from behind, the two took off their Zecter's for their rider forms to shatter.

One was a 14 year old Daisuke Motomiya who had short cut spiky hair with a small ponytail. Wearing gray jeans, a black jacket, with same coloured boots and belt and having a blue plain vest underneath the jacket. The other was 16 year old Masaru Damon wearing black cargo pants, with steel toed capped boots, a red short sleeved jacket a plain white T-shirt and black fingerless gloves, having his hair in the same style as the original.

With sometime passing the two were explained on what was going on. "So let me get this straight. These two are your alternate selves from another world." Masaru started pointing at Takato and Rika that had their partners at their side as they all sat in a circle. Receiving the first nod from all of them.

"Those creatures are Digimon that are partnered with them so they don't pose a threat." Daisuke said, that got a second nod. "And a guy named Avior managed to beat you guy's and take your Hyper Zecter for an unknown experiment he's cooking up." Masaru finished this, to get another bunch of nods. But Daisuke added in "Not forgetting this alternate you has a rider form that is not a Kabuto." To get the final nod.

Pretty much understandable, kind of but they understood what they needed to know. "Where do you think he took it to?" Takato asked mostly to the two additions to their group. Masaru had his arms folded while Daisuke answered "We did receive reports of something hiding outside of the city, close to the mountains." Before anyone could say anything though the stairway of the entrance blew up.

Shooting their sights to the smoke cloud created, a figure walks out calmly until it was in sight. A metallic red Kabuto with blood red eye's, his belt had no Zecter buckle but it did have a 3 digit touch pad device on it's right side and on the left.

"He has the Hyper Zecter!" Ruki yells out to them, pointing to the Hyper Zecter attached on the side of the belt. They all got to their feet ready for a fight. Punching in the code on the pad "1,2,1!" Before tapping the pad "RIDER SWORD!" Calling on a metallic version of Kabuto's sword.

Summoning their Zecter's to call on their belts and Takato taking out his card after calling on his belt, "Henshin!" Inserting their Zecter's and pulling the horn levers to the right "HENSHIN!" Turning them into their Kabuto forms with Masaru being a couple centimetres taller. Placing the card into the buckle "KAMEN RIDE:" Takato pushed in the levers "DX!" Transforming him into Decade X.

Tapping the H-Z pad "HYPER DRIVE UP!" And in less than 2 seconds they were all down on the platforms floor, along with the Digimon and the two Rika's.

With a groan as he got up DX looks to the girls, then at the Kabuto, "Renamon, get the girl's out of here now, and don't argue." With a bit of understanding because not even her speed could keep up with the drones and the two would bee easy target, especially Ruki if her and Rika Bio-merged. She did as she was told and took them even Guilmon who held Ruki.

Having to ignore Rika's protest in the process, she fazed out of sight. Having the battle consist of three Kabuto riders and DX against an upgraded drone from what it seems.

* * *

Outside close to the subway entrance, Renamon appears at a nearby building that was blown open for shelter. "I can't believe you listened to him and ran like that!" An angry Rika said to her. Renamon looks to the ground, trying to think of something to calm Rika down with, "Rika if we stayed either way one of you would have gotten hurt."

Before Rika could say anything Ruki intervened on this, "It shows that he cares. I remember Takato saving me when I was in trouble before the city became this way, I wasn't happy at first but I soon realized he did it because he didn't want me to get hurt." Stopping to let out a smile, taking out a locket that was hidden underneath her bandanna.

It was silver and circular when she opened it, it revealed a picture of her and Takato when they were 5 years old, in the park and looked happy playing together. "We didn't recognize eachother at first but memories came back after I found this. We were once friends when we were five, until he moved away when we were 7 and pretty much forgot eachother when we met again." Pausing to look at the happy looks on the younger versions faces.

"One look at this locket and picture made him remember that time he gave me this before he moved. He promised me though that if we met again then he would never leave again and we would be friends forever like before and that he would protect me. And after what he said to us, he's keeping it."

Finishing this made Rika and Renamon stop their previous talk. Rika realized if the two Tamers were in their alternates shoes, then Takato would probably do the same thing and she would have felt happy on the inside because of it. With Guilmon just standing there silently taking what he could in.

Rika also realized another thing, that things were different in their world than this one.

* * *

Slamming Masaru into a wall and the same with KX afterwards, Kabuto's sword was met with DX's. It then broke contact to spin round and block Daisuke's sword, back kicking Takato in the stomach without looking, before kneeing Daisuke in the side with the same leg.

"HYPER DRIVE UP!" Becoming faster once more, it knocks Daisuke in the air before slamming him on his back. Punching in "3,2,1!" Then taps the pad "RIDER PUNCH!" Going over to DX and deliver the charged up punch "HYPER DRIVE DOWN!" Sending him flying to the edge of the platform.

"PUNCH WAVE!" Turning it's head, the drone saw Masaru unleash an energy wave towards it. Inputting the code "3,1,2!" It tapped the pad once again "KICK WAVE!" With a charged up right leg, the Kabuto performs a spinning mid kick to send out a similar wave.

Both exploded on impact creating a cloud of smoke, Masaru used this to quickly tap his drive device "DRIVE UP!" Unknown that the drone had the same thing in mind "HYPER DRIVE UP!" With Hyper drive proving to be faster than the drive system, "HYPER DRIVE DOWN!" "DRIVE DOWN!" the Kabuto passed Masaru leaving a glowing slash mark that blew up. Sending him on his back.

Shaking his head as he got up Takato took out a FRC and inserts it in the buckle "FORM RIDE: DX AQUA!" Changing to Aqua form, he places the Booker back onto his belt. With wave a of his right hand he summons a double sided blue trident with a metal webbed guard.

Taking a card out with his left hand, he inserts it in the buckle "ATTACK RIDE: AQUA SURGE!" Rapidly spinning the trident from side to side, creating water around the prongs on both sides, having them create balls of water. Launching one at the drone, "HYPER DRIVE UP!" It uses the H-drive to get out of the way, allowing the ball to explode into water once it struck the wall.

Using quick reflex's A-DX slams the other water ball onto the floor, blasting the water up to cover him a bit. Once made it passed Takato was gone "HYPER DRIVE DOWN!" Then the Kabuto felt a strike to its back. Looking behind to see Takato about to swing his trident at him again, without moving it brings it's sword behind to block.

This time moving round bringing their weapons over the head, Kabuto kicks A-DX then slashed him. Suddenly met by KX's blade the two were face to face, with KX glaring under his helmet, "Let me guess your one of those strong silent drones, right?" He said thinking he could get a reaction.

Getting back to his feet Takato was about to get back in there, when his Booker opened and a card flew out into his free hand. Taking a good look at it when this is over, Takato inserts the card in the buckle "FORM RIDE: DX BLAZE!" The trident disappears, along with aqua form changing. The wave designs turned into flame design, with orange eye's and plain red X's.

A wave of his hand like before called on an orange sword with a thin red flamed slightly stretched guard, having a blade that is a little curved on both sides in between. This got Kabuto's attention after it dealt with KX, seeing the new DX take a card and placing it into the buckle "ATTACK RIDE:" Kabuto taps the H-Z pad "HYPER DRIVE UP!" Going for him.

"PYRO BARRIER!" Calling on a flamed barrier, that blocked Kabuto's sword "HYPER DRIVE DOWN!" Getting knocked back a little. Lowering the barrier B-DX moves in, with a downward swing he was blocked by the drones own sword. Trying to bring it further down, Takato had the drone on a knee having it use it's other hand to hold the blade.

Until suddenly a few charged blasts sends the both of them rolling the same direction. Looking to where they came from, to stare at three K-Drones two of them wielding swords the other was using it's own fists.

Daisuke and KX took on the swords, Masaru went hand to hand and Takato against the metallic Kabuto. Sword struck with sword a few times with KX and his opponent, until their blades connected then broke apart so that he could mid roundhouse kick its chest, then slash it from the shoulder.

Daisuke spins under the swing to behind and makes a swing at it's back. Making the drone twirl round to clash blades once again, breaking the contact to kick it in the side followed by low side curved slash.

Masaru took a punch to the chest, sending one of his own with a kick to it's side. The two fists met with the other being grabbed by Masaru other hand, pushing it slightly back so he could side kick it between the chest. As the drone charged it's horn for a blast, Masaru punched in the code "3,2,1!" Pushing the horn lever left, then right "RIDER PUNCH!" Charging up his fist with the energy he was receiving.

Going in for the punch the same time as the blast was fired.

Ignoring the explosion both B-DX and the Kabuto had the blade of their swords scrape one another after passing eachother. Takato spins round to block the incoming blade aimed for his chest, raising both of them high so he could knee it, then a double kick one at the front the other a spinning back.

"3,1,1!" At the same time as B-DX inserts an ARC "ATTACK RIDE:" As if being in a western stand off, both of them made an inch to the trigger, until. A tap of the pad "PUNCH WAVE!" Takato pushed in the levers "BLAZE BLADE!" A downward chop unleashing an energy wave and a blade of fire that extended with one move collides, letting an explosion occur.

Both of them were sent flying on their backs with a scrape. Unknown to them all Avior steps into the scene, watching the fights going on.

"1,2,2!" Daisuke inputs the code, before pushing the lever, then back "RIDER SLASH!" His sword charging up. The drones weapon doing the same, with the two bringing them into a clash with sparks of energy flying off.

Till Daisuke knocks it aside to quickly slash the chest once, then followed with a few more. Leading to the drone blowing up after a lunge through the head.

"DRIVE UP!" KX speeds behind the K-drones to dodge the attack, slicing his back before inputting the code "1,2,2!" Pushing on the lever, then back "RIDER SLASH!" Swiftly plunging the blade through the drone's back, out the chest. Dropping it's weapon before collapsing with the top half exploding.

Blocking an elbow then a jab Masaru reverse roundhouse kicks the left of the drones arm, then dropping into a sweep kick. That it jumps over him to get out of the way. He had to roll out of the way from the double chop meant for his head. Inputting "3,1,2!" Masaru shoots round to swat the fist away with his leg, before pushing the horn lever, then back "KICK WAVE!" Having his right leg charged up, Masaru rolls behind from the swung arm that came for him. Going into a jump spin kick, letting out the energy wave that sent the drone flying face down.

"3,2,1!" Switching the lever, then back again "RIDER PUNCH!" Rushing in KX gave a short jump, to have his charged fist to meet with the K-drones head. Having it driven into the floor, making the energy he had blow it to pieces.

A sideway's swing was stopped by a frontal block, so Takato brought it up to have his free hand punch it's side. Having his knee come in next. Kabuto this time used his left to tap the H-Z "HYPER DRIVE UP!" Having DX Blaze step forth after his opponent was gone. Not for long as he felt the blade of it's sword strike his front a couple of times, then the back, before feeling the kick that knocks him to a knee.

"HYPER DRIVE DOWN!" Looking up to see Kabuto 5 meters from him, seeing it reach for the code device it was about to input something when. "Diamond storm!" It turned round to see a shower of shards fly in and explode once they all hit.

The smoke cleared to see cracks beginning to form, it turns back to see Renamon standing at Takato's side helping him up. It was reaching for the H-Z, when it felt nothing there shooting its gaze down to where it was, the drone heard the Kitsune say. "Looking for this?" Now staring to see that she had in her hand, before handing it to Takato.

Avior was amused at this, despite thinking his creation might be now powerless and was going to be turned into scrap metal. So as a last thing he summoned two more Kabuto drones, before making his exit.

Turning to the drones at the entry way both wielding swords, the three Kabuto's got ready for another round with Renamon's assistance. When the Hyper Zecter flew out of Takato's hand and his Booker opened shooting out four cards. The fourth was a KamenRide support card, it had a FFRC and a FARC on the bottom with yellow arrow's going round to the top on both sides, meeting with the same type of cards.

The symbol on the back of the two final cards were like Kabuto's but their was a small X instead of ZECT. The front of the form card had a thin X splitting them, the top had KX with the bottom having him in Zecter mode, the left had his Hyper mode while on the right it seems to be a Hyper Zecter form.

Inserting the first card "FINAL FORM RIDE: KABUTO X!" Turning to KX's direction, "KX could you come here, quickly?" And by quick he used his drive system, to get to him. "What do you need? and make it quick."

Takato answered by spinning him before saying, "This might tickle a bit." Placing two hands on his back. Energy was transferred into KX, making him glow white transforming his body having it shatter to reveal the bigger version of his Zecter mode. "Quick enough?" B-DX said as a joke.

Opening its back to rapidly flap its glowing buzzing wings, it shoots off passed the Kabuto into the drones, sending them both out. With a shrug Takato cuts the drone of the way to follow his alternate. Leaving the drone with what remained.

* * *

Outside as KX flew out the two drones released their grip on him, landing with a roll. Watching the overgrown bug ascend into a spin, the two turned to be met by a blade to the chest by the passing rider. He stopped then blocked the two blades, knocking them aside then jumps back over the incoming KX that came from behind. Flying passed B-DX into a spin he flew between the two before changing back.

Taking out the FARC Takato then inserts that card "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KABUTO X!" Leaping to transform into Zecter mode again, this initiating Hyper Drive to become more faster. While he flew up in the air, Takato fought the two until he knocks them into eachother before getting out of the way.

Hearing the sound of wings they look up, to see Kabuto-ZM diving into a rapid spin. Creating a red energy cone like a drill, he was so fast the two didn't have time to move when he made an impact on them. Causing quite an explosion.

Walking out of it in rider form the DX who decided to revert back to his own form and met up with him.

Until an explosion caught their attention. Flying out of the subway entrance with smoke coming out, were Daisuke, Masaru and Renamon, with the last Kabuto drone coming out in a walk. "This thing is still tough without the Hyper Zecter." Masaru managed to mutter trying to get back on his feet, the same with the other two.

Looking at them then at the drone, Takato took out the new support card and gave it a try, "KAMEN RIDE SUPPORTER: FINAL REVIVER!" His Booker opens once more, bringing out the previous Final cards he already used. "Go into Hyper mode. Time to finish this."

Agreeing with him KX holds out his left arm high, calling forth the H-Z that flew into his hand, "Hyper Henshin!" Attaching it to his belt, then pushing down the lever "HYPER HENSHIN!" Transforming him into his Hyper mode. Taking the FFRC he inserts it into the buckle "FINAL FORM RIDE: KABUTO X!" "Here we go again." DX said to him, placing both hands on his back.

Surrounding him with similar energy, when it shattered it revealed a Hyper mode version of the Zecter. Without anything being said H-KX-ZM shoots at top speed at the drone, slamming into it. DX watches H-Zecter mode flies high with Kabuto on his horn, holding the FARC before inserting it "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KABUTO X!"

Tossing Kabuto overhead then slamming it with the horn, H-Zecter soon flew behind spinning into a full red energy missile.

Everything suddenly went slow but DX became much faster as he had a running start before flying into a side kick, having his right foot covered in red energy. Both came in fast on the drone, till they collided with it. Giving off an explosion.

Landing without a problem H-Zecter reverts back to rider mode, giving a nod to DX who sent one back.

* * *

"GGGRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Blasting the wide screen with a stinger missile from his back, Hiver was not happy at all, "I do not take failure as a reasonable thing to let you live, regardless to what power you possess. Destroy him!" Pointing to Avior standing in the big conference room, that has a big metal table in the middle, with Hiver sitting at one end and him standing at the other.

The Bee grunts that circled the room aimed their glowing stingers at him, but instead of being afraid he had his eye's closed. That soon opened to reveal his glowing eye's, "I was hoping it would lead to this." Having his body surrounded by an aura, that soon expanded. On the outside of the dome the whole thing exploded into millions of pieces of worthless junk.

* * *

After a while of resting the Tamers and their alternates were packed up before they met up with Daisuke and Masaru who informed them about what happened not long ago. "That thing that was hiding in the mountains, turned out to be a base for Bee's and our men found everything completely destroyed. No one knew how it happened, but it did."

"I guess that might explains where Avior and that Kabuto drone came from." Rika says with folded arms, receiving an agreed nod from Takato and their other selves as well. "So.. What are you going to do now?" The DX rider asks the KX wielder.

(KX)-T only looked down to the ground, knowing on what he wanted to do but wasn't sure whether or not to tell them, "I guess I'll just show myself to everyone, I know I might get something out of it. Like what Daisuke gave me." Getting everyone to stare at said person, who was looking away while scratching the back of his head.

Shaking hands with the alternate Takato, the KX wielder said "Good luck on your journey." Receiving a thanks along with "Good luck with your battle with the Insectazoids." Before they went to join their friends.

Takato took out the necklace and activates it, allowing the energy from it to surround them giving them one last look, along with a wave before they vanished.

Once gone all eyes turned to Takato with Ruki being the one to say "Your up to something are you. What is it?" Letting out a sigh before he replied "I'm..I'm going to try and go back in time to before this all happened, see if I can fix this."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked back to see Daisuke with a serious face. "You do know there is a chance you could die if you use it wrong." Giving him the same solemn face, aware of the risks he said "I'm aware and for some reason I think I'm going make it through it."

Now looking to Masaru who gave him a confident smirk along with a thumbs up, he looks to Ruki to see she has an upset look, seeing her ignoring eye contact. With a hand on her shoulder he reassures her "Ruki, trust me it will work all I have to do is plan it right and everything should be different in a good way. I will keep my promise and not die that easily."

To his and the other boy's surprise Ruki turns and gives him a hug, that he returned hearing her whisper into his ear "You better not." Moving back to say loud enough for them all to hear, "And just when I thought of a good name to call you, with some encouragement from Rika."

Raising his brow in confusion at this, he had to ask, "What name would that be?" Now seeing an amused smirk cross her face as she replied "I was thinking Patch boy would suit you, because of that." Lightly pointing to his eye patch.

Daisuke and Masaru held in their laughs as hard as they could, but couldn't and soon Ruki and Takato joined in on it.

With Kabuto X's world saved from Avior's creation and DX having some new cards to his arsenal what world will suffer because of Avior's interference and will KX change the past? find out on Kamen Rider Decade X.

* * *

How was it? Let me know what you think and right now here is the poll results so far.

What OC Rider world should come in Episode 9.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX-Jaden Yuki-Slifer=2

Digimon Zero-Two-Davis Motomiya-Crest Knight=1

Alternate D Gray-man-Allen Walker-Kiva X=

Alternate Shugo Chara-Amu Hinamori-Agita, Ikuto Tsukiyomi-Vio=

Alternate Beyblade Metal Fight-Ginga Hagane-Pegasus=

And the newly added choice.

Alternate Kingdom Hearts-Sora-K-Blade, Riku-(Dark) D-Saber=

If you want to vote your choice then go ahead, the poll will close once Episode 8 is up, which may take some time. Also to let you know there are 6 more OC riders, but each 2 will be used in combined 2 parters. Thank you for reading.


	7. The Aura combined P1

****

**Disclaimer: All Copyright shows and characters involved in My stories are owned by the ones that truly made them.**

A big apology to those who waited its my fault for coming up with stories that are longer based chapters.

So here you go with Episode 7 of Kamen Rider Decade X, enjoy!

And review on what you think on the OC rider of this one, it came to me as I was doing it up.

* * *

Kamen Rider/Digimon Tamers

Kamen Rider Decade X

7:The Aura combined pt 1.

* * *

Pokemon world: Kamen Rider Aura X

The world of Kamen Rider Aura X where Pokemon trainer 17 year old Ash Ketchum user of the Aura rider system to go up against the Mimickers, beings that are infused with Aura and parts of Pokemon, that could use attacks of an element they are granted with.

Kamen Rider Aura X an evolution of Aura after the rider was in terrible condition sometime ago after a battle with a strong Mimicker, but this new version was made to fight to the next level.

In Goldenrod City a portal opens behind the radio station allowing Takato and Rika to come out, In-Training partners in hand and bags on their backs. Lucky for them no one was around, so it allowed them to walk the pavement on this beautiful sunny day. "How do you think that other you is doing back there?" Rika asked as she studied her surroundings.

"Well fixing timelines is a big thing, so I don't think he will remember us if we meet again." Takato replied to her, a bit sad on what occurred in the previous world. Stopping at the corner of a building, Rika decided to ask him. "Okay then Gogglehead, have you got something in this world. And this time don't leave anything out."

That was reassuring the way she said it with that tone, but the rider pretty much got a bit of a headache with the information he was getting. "Well were in Kamen Rider Aura X's world, he fights creatures called Mimickers that are fused with Aura. Lets see, in this world there are also creatures called. Pokemon but they're more or less harmless depending on the trainers that catch them."

Seeing Rika and Viximon giving him a confused stare. "I know. What are Pokemon?" A bit tricky to describe, until he spotted a poster on the building wall that was next to the one they were infront of. Going to the building with her following, Takato points to it as he said. "Here's what a couple of them look like."

The poster had a picture of May and Dawn together with a bunch of ribbons around them, Dawn holding Buneary and May with Glaceon at her side, with May's hand petting her head. "There are many kinds of Pokemon almost like the Digimon back home, but here they put on battles and contests or whatever." And from the looks of this poster that there was going to be a performance show tomorrow afternoon.

Staring at the poster Rika was looking at the happy blue haired girl, till the memory came to her. "Hold on isn't this that Hikari girl from Thundro's world?" She asks him. Giving the picture a look till he answered, "That. Is Dawn Berlitz a friend of the Rider of this world, the girl next to her is May Maple also a friend to both of them."

* * *

The two Tamers made there way to an outdoor cafe to talk more about the world, sitting outside in the nice sunny day with some tea to calm themselves after what they've been through, the Digimon were munching on some snacks. With hardly anyone around due to the performance show being prepared.

"Okay so in this world its an alternate one of Thundro's, Ash Ketchum is Satoshi's alternate and his rider name is Aura X." Rika said, going over what Takato had told her. Takato nodded to what she said as he stared at the three cards he lay down on the table.

One was the Decade henshin card, on its left was the DX Aqua card and on its right was a card with Blaze modes helmet. Wondering if he gained these cards from the previous worlds, then what will he gain from the other worlds they will go to? like in this one.

Suddenly feeling a flick to the forehead got his attention, raising his sights to the annoyed looking girl. "Is there something you would like to say Gogglehead?" Asking with her arms folded.

"I was just thinking about these cards." He said holding up the mode cards, "I got one from Thundro's world and the other from the last. So I was wondering what cards coming next." Getting an impressed Rika to nod her head then say to him, "I'm actually impressed Gogglehead, your using your brain this much other than explaining whats in this world."

This caused the boy to scratch the side of his head, not sure to take this as an insult or a compliment. "Uh thanks I think." Deciding to put his cards away and finish their drinks.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Shopping mall of Goldenrod we find 17 year old Ash Ketchum waiting by the shelf, where the two girls he was with 16 year olds Dawn Berlitz and May Maple were at the far end checking out a stand with Poke-Ball seals for contests.

He was wearing dark blue jeans with a belt that had a small pouch on his right side holding his Pokeballs, a gray short sleeved jacket on this sunny day, underneath was a white round neck T shirt, with black strapped gloves and wearing red and white running shoes. His skin was tanned showing a bit of muscle and he had on black sunglasses with short spiky raven black hair.

On his shoulder was his best friend Pikachu looking bored, seeing as how they were standing there for who knows how long. "How long do you think were going to be here?" Asked the bored Ash, feeling Pikachu shrug his shoulders saying that he didn't know.

"What do you think of this one Dawn?" May asks holding up a seal, it looked like a bubble shaped heart with a couple of tinier versions in aurora colour. Looking at the seal, Dawn held up one she was holding with a smile. "That looks good for Piplup, I found this one for Glaceon." Showing her the one that looks like a white snow flake.

Watching them admire the new seals that were made Ash and Pikachu gave a sigh, thinking they were going to be there for a while. Until Ash sensed something when his eye's faintly glowed blue, looking out the doorway then back quickly at the two. "Pikachu tell them I'll be back, have to take care of a problem." Plucking the electric mouse off his shoulder, placing him on the floor.

"Pika? pikachu?" (What? Why can't I come?) Glaring at Ash in protest. Giving the mouse a chuckle before he replied, "Sorry buddy but someone has to let May and Dawn know where I've gone, so have fun." Then made a quick move out of the store. Leaving Pikachu not to happy at being left behind to suffer shopping with the girls.

* * *

Going on a tour of the city before looking for a hotel the two came to the Goldenrod radio station. "You have to admit Rika this place is amazing." He said staring up at the building, so far being amazed at what the city had to offer for the people.

"I'll admit it is an impressive place, but we can't forget why were here got that." Now looking at him with a frown, thinking he'd forgot the reason they are there.

With Gigimon in his arms he couldn't hold them up in his defense, so he just takes a step back looking a bit nervous. "I didn't forget, I just think we should look around and enjoy ourselves a little bit. We don't know when or where will run into Ash or the Mimickers.

With an eyebrow raised Rika was about to ask what a Mimicker was, when they heard a faint explosion in a part of the city, then smoke beginning to rise from there.

* * *

With people running as a figure walks out of a building it crashed into. Standing at the height of 199cm with a full red and yellow flamed designed skin, the head looked like a Magmars that has thin flamed hair reaching down at the waist, having armoured lower arms and legs. Having small flames around the shoulders and 4 clawed fingers with double pointed feet, the upper half of the torso was armoured, looking chiseled as well. The eyes were fully red but the pupils were yellow slitted, empty even and the posture it was in was slouched, as if it was a puppet being controlled.

Slowly moving moving its head to see where it was, the Mimicker took in a short breath and released a fireball from its mouth into the center of a building. Then moved on to the next one as if it was not trying to cause extreme damage.

"Hey!" Turning round to come eye to eye with a glaring Ash Ketchum. "This is as far as your going to get!" Summoning a belt in a glow of Aura that was like Kiva's but black and without the Fuestles, the buckle was a pointed up square, yellow with blue lining and the outline of a Lucarios head and full blue eyes in the middle.

Swiping both hands over the buckle he calls out, "Henshin!" Bringing them at his sides slightly spread. His form then changed, bringing his height to 198cm. His body was covered by a blue body suit, with a black chiseled armour appearing on the torso, with blue pointed and curved shoulders, strap like guards that reach close to the forearms and close to the knees. Black boots but blue gloves with black plates on the back of the hands. The helmet was in the shape of a Lucario head colour and all except for the aura sensors on the back, a wide silver shield shaped mouth piece was placed along with red eyes.

"Kamen Rider Aura X!" Performing a fighting stance as he introduced himself to the Mimicker.

Who did not seem impressed or anything for that matter, he just stared for a few more seconds, till his head perked up and immediately launched a fire blast at him.

Leaping sideways out of the way Ash jumps at him, passing the creature with an outstretched leg going in for a kick but missed. The Magmun spun with his arm out, having it blocked by Ash's. He knocks it high then knee's Magmun in the side.

Ash blocked a kick then twirls back from a slash of its claw, kicking the other away. Ash managed to get in a jab to his gut, followed by the kick to the chest.

Taking steps back not feeling either hits, Magmun made both his claws erupted into flames going for a swing. Moving side to side or under to dodge, Ash did not move in time for the kick, but he did grab it by the foot. Only for Magmun to fire darts from his still fiery claws, not caring if his foot got in the way.

Moving back Ash got slashed by both claws, then shot at again by the darts, sending him rolling on the ground. Getting on a knee he brought his right over the buckle, allowing it to glow and summon a silver swords hilt. Taking it out all the way to reveal a circular safe guard with blue on the inside and a glowing Aura blade with a tip.

Blocking the claws with his sword from above, Ash pushed forward knocks both of them away, then swung it at the Mimicker getting a couple of strikes in and passed him with a spin slash.

Magmun's hair became sharp and without turning himself, it shoots at AX catching him as he was turning round. Still going for him as if it had a mind of its own, with Magmun standing frozen in place. Ash steps out of the way to have it pass but the side tip managed to get him a little,spinning round to cut it. Only to his surprise it curved round to thrust into him.

"That's new." He mumbled after sent flying onto his back, looking to see that it was coming at him again. "ATTTACK RIDE: BLAST!" Covering his eyes as a rapid fire attack sent the fiery hair flying out of the way of him.

Staring at it now returning to its owner, Ash turned his head to where the shots came from to see Kamen Rider DX with his gun mode Booker aimed at the Mimicker. "You okay?" The Rider asked, walking up to him with his gun and sight still aimed on Magmun.

Who began to turn to face them, still in the same state. Taking in a breath before he could shoot out a flame DX took a shot at him. "Allow me to take this for you." Takato said to Ash, taking a card out and inserts it in the buckle "KAMEN RIDE: DEN-O!" Changing DX's form into Kamen Rider Den-O sword form.

Blocking the incoming claw Takato pushes him back, with a spinning kick he changes gun to sword in the process. Stopping to swing at Magmun's chest, then again from the side, but the side of his arm blocked it. Knocking DS-DX back with a kick, Magmun swung a claw that made an impact.

Watching this now on his feet Ash was asking himself on who this guy was. Seeing him block another swinging claw, kneeing him away and swung his sword a couple of times. "Who is this guy?" He asks with little confusion.

Taking out a KRC he inserts it in the buckle "FORM RIDE: DEN-O GUN!" Changing sword form into gun form, switching his Booker into gun mode he fired a couple of shots. Catching Magmun in the shoulder.

Letting his hair fly like a blade again, Takato fired his weapon at it, but it came in fast that it slashed passed him. As it came from behind Ash appeared in time to knock it away with his sword.

"Who are you?" He asks him, batting away the bladed hair again. Having it return again to the owner. "How about I tell you later." Takato said taking aim on Magmun, who launched a blast of fire from his mouth. Both riders split leaping sideways out of the way with a roll.

Ash was already on his feet before he jumps at the Mimicker, with his sword overhead. "Aura blade!" The blade glowed slightly brighter, with a downward swing. He ripped through the blocked hands, and sliced Magmun down the middle.

Inserting the FAR card "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DEN-O!" He took aim allowing an energy charged ball form, pulling the trigger after AX moves out of the way for the attack to make an impact on Magmun. A surge of energy came out of him, before he drops leading to an explosion.

Both riders stood staring at one another thinking that one might attack, but DX was about change back until they heard sirens coming. With a motion Ash ran into a nearby alley, with Takato following behind.

* * *

Thinking they were in the clear the two of them changed out of rider form before heading out of the alleyway. Seeing as how Takato was with an alternate Satoshi, he didn't seemed surprised and with what he has to deal with he has to get used to it.

"Alright how about you explain who you are and I'll do the same." Ash said with a little suspicion, not exactly trusting Takato until he hears the story about him.

So thats what he did, keeping it short and simple. Ash followed as much as he could and couldn't tell whether or not to believe him, something is telling him though to do the first. Takato told him not to bother telling him about himself because he already knows what he needs to. Making Ash even more confused.

With a sigh Ash said with hands in his pockets. "Okay I'll believe your story for now. So this Avior guy is here to help the Mimickers to get rid of me and other riders in their worlds with their problems." Getting a nodded reply.

"Thats right, me and some friends of mine already been to two worlds and this is our third. We don't know how many are there, but were going to do our best." Seeing the determined look on Takato, made a smile come onto Ash's face.

* * *

They now stood outside the doors of the Pokemon center where Takato was to meet Rika and the Digimon. Ash on the other hand had a strange feeling he was forgetting something, then he remembers with a slap to the forehead. "I forgot! I left Pikachu with Dawn and May, I have to go who knows what shopping they did with him with them."

Watching him running off yelling back to him. "I'll be back in a bit so don't go far!" Once he was gone Takato gave a shrug. then made his way inside.

Looking round the lobby he tried to spot a certain redhead and Digimon, but his attention was caught by the Nurse Joy behind the desk that called out to him. "Excuse me is something wrong?"

Walking up to the desk while still keeping a look out, till he faced the nurse. "Yeah, I'm looking for a friend of mine. Were new here and we kind of got lost, we agreed to meet here incase one of us would end up here. Lucky I found it in this city." Scratching the back of his head.

Joy gave an apologetic smile to him and said. "Sorry but no one came in looking for someone. What doe's your friend look like?"

"She's my age with red hair tied in a spiked ponytail, wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt with a blue heart on it." Unbeknownst to him the person with that description came in and made her way towards him.

"By any chance is she carrying a couple of cute stuffed Pokemon?" She says, seeing Rika coming up to the now confused teen.

"Uh yes actually, how... She's behind me isn't she?" Getting a nod from her, Takato slowly turned to face the girl. Who had a calm face on. "I see you had no problem finding this place." She said, with the two Digimon staying quiet as if they were stuffed toys.

* * *

Sitting in the cafeteria of the center, the two talked on what happened with Takato's encounter with Aura X. "Well at least you talked things through, but do you know the pain it was trying to find this center? Lucky this girl was passing by so she brought me here." She explained, with a scowl to him.

With an apologetic look on his face he said while avoiding eye contact. "Err sorry. I guess I should have written the directions down." He then noticed something hiding under the table opposite them.

It was a Pichu that had a small slit on the top of its left ear, it looked like it was hiding from the looks of it, having bandages wrapped around its head, right arm and a patch on its stomach.

The humans stared at eachother the same with the Digimon, then back at the Pichu. Wondering what it was hiding from.

Getting up Takato made his way to the little one, got on a knee asking the Pichu. "You lost little guy?" Startling it, making Pichu unleash a small shock. Luckily Takato moved away quick enough.

After stopping Pichu then became a little weak and collapsed on its back. "Chu, Pichu." (Tired, Hungry.) Was what it said, looking like it to from the looks of it.

Happily munching on the sandwich it was given while sitting on Takato's lap, it seems to like it. "Guess this one was hungry." Takato said, looking at Pichu along with Rika and the Digimon.

"I'm Gigimon, nice to meet you." Gigimon introduced himself, sitting by his Tamer. Pichu was staring at him, tilting its head wondering what kind of Pokemon he was.

"Pichu chupi?" (What kind of Pokemon are you?) Pichu asked, making Gigimon confused at not understanding what it was saying.

"There you are." Nurse Joy said coming up to their table, not looking happy. "You should be resting little one."

Shaking its head Pichu said while making the right motions with its arms. "Piichu! Pichu pi pichu!" (I'm better! All I needed was something to eat!) The nurse didn't seemed to be convinced.

"When that trainer brought you in she said that you were being attacked by a couple of Houndour, you still need to be checked before I can tell your better. Sorry about this." Now apologizing to the Tamers with a bow for interrupting them.

"Its okay. We don't mind." Takato said to her, scratching behind the Pokemons ear. Pichu seemed to like it with the happy look it had on.

Nurse Joy watched this till she gave a sigh. "Alright. Would you mind bringing her to me when your ready, I need to give her a final check up." Receiving an acknowledged nod from the two before walking off to help her other patients.

"So its a her huh? Looks like you've got something to take care of while were here Gogglehead." Rika said to him, before going back to her food.

Before Takato could say something in protest, he heard Ash's voice. "Hey Takato!"

Turning their heads to see Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, along May and Dawn who had Piplup in her arms coming to their table.

As Pichu finished her sandwich, Takato began to greet them. "Hey, didn't take as long as I thought."

Ash now began scratching the side of his head. "Well they weren't far from the mall, but they were not happy about me leaving them." Ignoring the looks he was getting.

But the girls attitudes seemed to have changed after noticing Pichu. "A Pichu!" May exclaims, moving Ash out of the way so the two could have a better look.

"Aww, how cute! Doe's this Pichu belong to you?" Dawn asks, not keeping her eyes off the shy looking Pokemon. That was trying to avoid the attention, but failing.

Piplup in Dawn's arms was rather jealous at the attention his trainer was giving the Pichu and was trying regain it by introducing himself. "Pip! Piplup." (Hi! I'm Piplup.) With Pikachu giving in a wave.

Tilting her head at the blue penguin, Pichu simply gave a small wave. "Chu, Pichu." (Hello, I'm Pichu." The trainers then joined the Tamers conversing on what happened to the electric little one.

* * *

Meanwhile standing on the roof of the radio station Avior was over looking the city, having an un-amazed look on. "People are unaware of the advancements that they think one city is far better than the other despite what it holds."

The being he was talking to stood at a height of 199cm looking like a cross between a slightly muscled armoured skin human and an Alakazam, normally you'd see one holding two spoons but instead this one had hexagon shaped mirrors in the middle of its lower arms, on the side. Both the arms, legs and head were similar to the Pokemon while the rest of the body was human resemblance.

"Do you want me to go as planned sir?" Asking in a calm tone to Avior, who was still facing the city.

"Yes, find him and get the item will need it if I'm to search for the orbs. That Magmun's energy is gone. But Absolian is still around, so go." Not bothering to look to see that the Mimicker has left.

* * *

Having to hand over Pichu to Nurse Joy, the little Pokemon tried to refuse by hanging onto the Tamer but eventually gave in after saying that Takato would come see her later.

The group was now walking down the sidewalk talking about things they could come up with.

"Looks like Pichu likes you Takato are you gonna take her along on your journey?" Ash asks, they didn't explain to the girls about him being a rider yet seeing as how they were distracted by Pichu.

"I don't know, I wouldn't know on how to care of her, my parents mostly my mom wouldn't let me take care of a pet." With a shrug, 'Especially a Pokemon.' He thought with that.

"So you and Takato are on a journey together, are you competing as a coordinator or a trainer?" May asks with curiosity, as her and Dawn were on each of Rika's side.

"With her look she looks like a trainer, am I right?" Dawn asked, now looking at the Tamer. Who pretty much ignored what they were saying.

They both looked in confusion on why she wasn't answering, about to ask if something was wrong. They all stopped after hearing a beautiful musical sound in the air.

It was soothing for both Pikachu and Piplup as they listened and both May and Dawn were admiring it, even try to find out where it was coming from.

"Beautiful, I wonder.. There!" May said pointing to a person up ahead on the opposite side, walking along playing with a terrificly crafted wooden flute, it has a light green leaf embedded in the middle on both sides not to being in the way.

He was a 49 year old man with wrinkled coming on his fairly tanned skin, wearing light gray short pants with a red sash that has a holder for his flute, clipped to the right side, wooden sandals showing his bare feet, a dark green tied closed sleeved shirt. Carrying a brown sack containing his belongings.

He has brown grayish hair tied into a short ponytail and a short cut beard in the same colour and his eyes were charcoal black.

With each person he pass' the music he plays caught their attention, having them compliment on how peaceful it soothes the heart or how the music itself gives off a peaceful atmosphere.

"I take it he's passing through with those clothes." Rika suggests, pretty much to herself as the others were listening in as it fades away the further the player gets.

"I wonder where he learned that song, it was nothing I heard before it was like it could calm a person when he or she is angry." May said, now watching the man turn a corner as if Rika did not say a thing.

"Yeah. So what do you guys wanna..." Whatever Dawn was saying was interrupted by a scream, getting their attention. In the direction to where the man turned, seeing some people running away from there.

Making them want to go check it out.

Standing in the mans way was the Alakazam Mimicker, ready for anything that comes at him. "You will hand me that flute and no harm will befall on you." He said with honesty in his calm voice.

But he payed no heed to the order and simply held his ground, placing the flute in its holder. "I will not hand over the item and am willing to fight to keep my word as an Aura Meister." Was what he responds with as Takato and the others came into view, hearing the last part.

"An Aura Meister?" Ash simply asks quietly, about to join in. Until he saw the man take out a Poke-ball from his pants pocket.

"Scyther assist me my old friend!" He calls out tossing the ball, releasing the bug type occupant inside. "Scyther scy!" (Ready for a battle!) It said.

"Scyther use your quick attack!" The man orders with. And it followed his command by moving with good speed, slamming into the Mimicker with the flat bit of its bladed arms, occasionally.

Holding out his right arm at the incoming Pokemon. The man sensed what was coming so. "Scyther, fly over it quickly!"

With a quick reaction as it flew high over, just when the Mimickers hand began to glow along with his eyes. "Now get behind it and use X scissors!" Was his next order.

But when Scyther came in with both blades crossed, its opponent disappeared, then felt something quickly grab its leg, then being tossed at a building.

But Scyther rebounds off the wall, landing on its feet.

"That Mimicker has the abilities of an Alakazam, so this will will be tricky." Ash said at a volume so his friends could hear.

Just when the man was about to call out an attack, a red energy whip suddenly wraps around him, coming from the top of a building on the left.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. " Avior said, getting everyones attention. Scyther lets out a growl, before flying at him for harming its master.

Avior looks in the bugs direction watching it perform an X scissors attack on him. He simply raises his free hand, summoning a barrier to block it. Making Scyther look a little surprised, seeing as how a normal human could not possess this kind of power.

Having an un-interested look, Avior sent Scyther away with a shockwave. Sending the Pokemon to the ground. Then looks at the man to see that the two Riders had gotten infront of him.

"Why are you after this guy?" Ash asks with a glare to him, along with Takato. Both were ready to summon their belts, when themselves being held by the Mimickers psychic power.

"As if I would tell you just like that. Ask him when I'm done. Aladran!" Calling to his associate.

And with no problem the now known Aladran used his left hand to bring the flute in the man's holder out, making its way to Aladrans hand.

Until he got hit by a Bubblebeam, a double Ice beam followed by a thunderbolt attack. Having him lose focus on both the riders and the flute, dropping them.

"You didn't forget about us, did you." A smirking Dawn said. With Piplup and Buneary infront of her. May had Glaceon, while Pikachu was on her right. Rika stood out of the way with Gigimon and Viximon in her arms.

With a plain sigh, Avior releases the man and with a wave of the same arm, summons a portal. Jumping out were about 12 Kabuto drones, like the ones DX fought in the previous world.

Getting to their feet both boys called on their belts, before anything else happens.

"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" Kind of like that, as a shower of shots rained down on the drones most of them only destroyed one of them.

All turned looking behind the drones to see a figure up ahead walking towards them, carrying what looks to be a double barreled gun weapon.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Who do you think it is a friend an enemy find out on the next Kamen Rider Decade X!

Here is the results of the poll that is still up.

What OC Rider world should come in Episode 9.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX-Jaden Yuki-Slifer=3

Digimon Zero-Two-Davis Motomiya-Crest Knight=2

Alternate D Gray-man-Allen Walker-Kiva X=

Alternate Shugo Chara-Amu Hinamori-Agita, Ikuto Tsukiyomi-Vio=3

Alternate Beyblade Metal Fight-Ginga Hagane-Pegasus=

Alternate Kingdom Hearts-Sora-K-Blade, Riku-(Dark) D-Saber=2

It is a tie with Slifer and Agita/Vio with 3 votes

and

Crest Knight and K-Blade/D-Saber with 2 votes

There is still time to vote so go to the polls and pick up to 3 choices, before Episode 8 comes and that will be awhile seeing as how it may turn out long.

The final results will be in at the same time as episode 8 will come, so read, review and vote. Till Then!


	8. The Aura combined P2

****

**Disclaimer: All Copyright shows and characters involved in My stories are owned by the ones that truly made them.**

Here we are with Episode 8 of DX, hope you enjoy and review.

Here is a reply to stephen for his review some of your suggestions aren't bad and I'm trying to think of something on them when they come.

I'd also like to thank Baou Zakerga156 on the option of having a Lucario rider, thus having me create Aura X in this crossover same for the other OC riders that he wanted me to make, it gave me something to do while thinking on this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews and hope they keep coming and sorry if anything is wrong in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Kamen Rider/Digimon Tamers

Kamen Rider Decade X

8:The Aura combined pt 2.

Previously on Kamen Rider Decade X: Arriving in the Pokemon world of Aura X Takato and the others had a little tour around the city of Goldenrod, before a Mimicker attacked and Takato as DX helped Ash Ketchum as Aura X to defeat it. After getting to know eachother, Takato not only meets up with his friends but also a made a new friend in a Pichu. An exploration of the city with Ash and his friends became a battle after encountering a wandering flute player that seems to have caught Avior's attention. And it seems that another person has joined in the fight, but who is he/she? Lets find out.

* * *

All stared at the figure that was making its way to them. Takato had his eyes wide once he saw it when it got close enough. It was a male rider at the same height as him in DX form wearing the attire of Diend, but this one has plain blue instead of cyan. The middle of its armour is smooth, with a plain blue Diend symbol with a yellow D around it, the buckle is the same with a yellow DE scratched on. The right side of the belt has a holster with a strap, the left containing the case for his cards.

For the full dark blue blank Diendriver he had in his right hand with a silver grip and gun barrels, having a black handle and trigger. His boots are black like his hands.

The helmet remains the same just a plain blue coloring instead of cyan. The rest of its coloring remains the same as the original making this rider an almost copy of Diend.

Whoever this unknown rider is, he was not the Diend Takato remembered helping him save his world.

The rider takes out two cards that had the same back colour as his, inserting one in then pushing it up by the grip "KAMEN RIDE: THUNDRO!" Then the second, doing the same as before "KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!"

Firing out two aurora covered shots that expanded to take form as the riders he's called on. Both wielding their signature weapons.

They went in fighting with the mysterious rider behind them. As the others watched this happening.

"Is this guy a friend of yours?" Ash asked Takato, with his eyes on the fighting trio. Shaking his head Takato was looking at the fight also. "Never met him before. But lets get in on this."

Agreeing with him on that, they both called on their belts. Making Dawn and May a bit surprised at Takato.

Taking out his card while Ash swiped his hands over his buckle. "Henshin!" He inserts it in, pushing both levers "KAMEN RIDE: DX!" As Ash brought them at his sides, slightly spread.

Changing them into rider forms, and joining in with Takato having his Booker in sword mode.

"Hold on! How did he... Did Takato just? Whats going on here?" Asked a confused yet mad looking Dawn, feeling like she missed something. Same goe's for May only more confused on why Ash did not seem the same as they were, including Rika.

"Would you mind telling us what we would like to know." The bandanna wearing coordinator said in a polite way, not showing how she wants to feel right now.

Blocking the drones summoned sword with his own. Thundro pushes it back, then lays a sideways kick to its chest. Followed by a quick swing of his Surge sword from the side.

Tilting side to side from each punch, AX blocked the next one. Knocking it aside, kneeing it in the gut. Followed by a spin kick.

Spinning out of the way of a flying kick from the next, Ash blocked a kick from the right. Countering it with one of his own, giving an uppercut underneath the chin. Sending the drone onto its back.

"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!" The blade of DX's sword glowed, slashing a drone twice. Lowering himself to thrust the blade in the next one that swung its arm. Both leading two explosions.

As one charged its horn to fire a blast at DX, the new rider fired his gun from behind stopping its attack.

Turning behind to fire on the one trying to sneak up on him and failed. He spins to the side from the swinging sword, swinging his his leg into the drones head, followed by an up close shot from beneath the chin.

Blade blocks a sword with his own, then kicks the owner back. With a twirl away from a swing, Blade kicks the next one away with a spinning kick, blocking a low kick to the side with the flat side of his sword.

Knocking the drone aside with a kick to the side, before clashing blades with another.

Blocking a behind attack with the Surge sword, Thundro spins round with a spin kick to knock the sword away, followed by a swing of his own. Parrying out of the way with a twirl, the clone rider slashed the Kabuto a couple of times, then thrusts it into its chest. Having it explode.

AX called on his Aura sword bringing it down on the Kabuto, slicing a blocking arm off, passing with a swing at its left side and thrusts the blade into its back.

The remaining drones were either tossed or rolled infront of Aladran. Who was watching all this to see how well they could do against the riders.

The three of them took their place with the two clones at the front. The new rider took out the appropriate cards for this, along with DX.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: BLADE! THUNDRO!" "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DX!" Both clone riders swords surged with electrical power, DX had his card images appear in front and the went off with DX at the back.

Swinging their charged up weapons, Thundro and Blade high and DX low. Making their hit with a big explosion that was enough to take them all out. As the smoke cleared, the clones already vanished having their work done.

But Aladran was protected by a barrier he erected.

As Dawn and May were helping the man up, Rika was getting the dropped instrument. But after picking it up, she came into sights with Avior, making her jump back slightly.

"Hand that over to me, now." He said, with a hand out and a glare. Except instead of obeying, Rika held it tight making slow steps back.

Advancing on her made Viximon and Gigimon mad with a growl, having them leap out at him. "Don't come any closer!" Came from Viximon. But they were easily swatted away by his hands as if they were flies. "Viximon!" Rika cries out to her partner.

Before being grabbed and lifted by the throat. "You should have listened." He said, taking the flute from her grasp. Instead of releasing her though, he just squeezed a little harder.

Both coordinators couldn't do anything because they might hurt Rika and just watched in complete worry.

Having the air escape from her with a gasp. "Let her go!" He heard from behind, sensing it to be DX. So he spun round and tossed her into him, seeing him catch her with a free arm and Rika was coughing while rubbing her throat.

"Aladran move out, we have what we want!" Avior yells to the Mimicker, before he disappeared into a portal from underneath his feet. Aladran did the same by teleport.

Leaving everyone somewhat confused at what was going on. Both riders went out of rider forms, except for the new guy who just kept a grip on his weapon. Including a card he took out of the card case.

"Thanks for helping us, whats your name anyway?" Ash politely asks him, getting no answer. Except for him inserting the card, pushing on the grip "ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!"

With that the mysterious rider disappears in an array of colors.

"That was odd." Takato a bit confused, walking over to get Gigimon and Rika with Viximon. Checking to see if they were okay.

"We better get these two some help." Dawn says in concern to the man, having one of his arms over her shoulder, with Mays help holding the other. Gesturing over to the hurt Scyther.

Getting agreements from everyone else.

* * *

Goldenrod Radio station.

Standing on top of the building with flute in hand, Aladran was in between Avior and the tower.

"It is time, prepare yourself." Avior said, handling the flute. Gaining a nod from the psychic, having him clap his hands and concentrate.

* * *

Pokemon Center.

"Scyther will be fine with a little sleep now, and that man is feeling alright to leave, you could see him if you'd like." Nurse Joy said to the group politely, who were sitting in one of the bedrooms.

Giving their thanks to the nurse they began to make their way, leaving the Pokemon and two Digimon behind to play or something, thinking they need the rest after what they've been through.

Coming into the lobby they saw the man talking to Nurse Joy about Scyther, seeing him sigh probably from relief, learning that his friend was going to be okay. They made their way over, just as Nurse Joy was walking away.

"Uh, hi. How are you feeling?" Ash asked the man. Getting him to face them, so far not getting him to say a word.

"Sooo, why were those guys after you anyway?" This time May asked a question, only for the man to look down to the floor with a frown.

"And whats so special about that flute they took? I mean it doe's have a beautiful tone but I don't see them as the musician type." Now it was Dawns turn, hers however got a reaction it would seem.

He releases a sigh seeing as how he will not find a way out of this, also he may actually need their help. "Please follow me." Making his way to the cafeteria, with them right behind.

* * *

"What I am about to tell you is to be kept a secret." He told them, looking round to them nodding their heads in understanding. He also took a look around, making sure no one else was listening.

On his right were Ash and May while opposite were Takato, Rika and Dawn. And no one in the room did not seem to be listening in, even tough there weren't a lot.

"My name is Trace Aidan, I'm an Aura Meister, a person much like an Aura Guardian except we were entrusted to guard important relics of the past. My mission was to guard the flute of calmed souls, it was said to be made from a tree that a Celebi once resided in before the poor thing passed away, saying it left behind part of its soul within that tree."

Clasping his hands together he looked down to the table, continuing on. "Months had passed and that same tree was cut down and made into that same flute, including a single leaf from the same tree. Some say as you play while the heart becomes soothed any Celebi that hears the same melody is attracted because of what that flute represented, a poor defenseless creature that had lost its life in a place it loved."

"The only thing I regret about being an Aura Meister, is that I had to leave my wife behind when I was thirty four." Finishing his story. Making everyone sad about what he had to give up and about the poor Celebi.

Things got quiet when. "PICHUU!" (FOUND YOUU!) Getting everyones heads to turn. Seeing a happy Pichu running up to them looking better without her bandages, jumping onto Takato.

With Nurse Joy coming up behind. "Come back here! Oh, so your the reason why Pichu ran off, she must have caught your scent or something. Anyway she's all healed and ready to go, if you want to take her along with you that is."

Seeing her kind smile, then looking to the Pichu holding onto his shirt with a smile. "Well, I guess I cou..." He was then interrupted by someone saying. "Hey whats up with the radio, its just playing the same song on every station?"

Getting everyones attention when the song in question was in fact the sweet soothing sound of the flute being played. With Pichu seeming to like it as she pleasantly shook her head along with the tune.

Trace got up from the seat, making his way as quickly as he could to him. "Did you say its on every station?" He seriously asks, making the guy a little nervous. "Y-Yeah, its the same on every radio around as I was told."

Letting him go as the others came up from behind, with Pichu in Takato's arms and Nurse Joy wanting answers. "Whats going on?" A concerned May asked, not liking how Trace reacted.

"If that song is being played on every radio, it might be good for the Pokemon. But if a Celebi is around to hear it, then it would go to the source." Realization struck the four with a gasp.

"Then Avior would try and capture it." Takato said. Followed by Ash saying. "And with Celebi's ability to travel through time, theres no telling what damage he could cause."

* * *

Goldenrod Radio Station.

As the people inside tried to solve the problem, up on the roof Aladran had his hands stretched at his sides, one aimed at the tower the other Avior. While he expertly plays the right notes, Aladran was focusing his psychic energy on the two with a light blue energy around his body.

Allowing the signal to emit the music to every radio in its range. 'Come out, come out, wherever you are.' Avior thought, keeping up with the playing.

* * *

Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile Ash and Takato quickly made it out the doors after promising to bring the flute back to Trace, without the others this time, including the Pokemon and Digimon.

Watching them run off as fast as they could with Ash leading the way. "Men! Why do they go off, while we have to stay here!" A ticked off Dawn exclaimed with hands on her hips.

Both May and Rika who was holding Pichu in her arms nodded in agreement. "Its not like were hopeless or anything, right?" Mays turn to say, seeing that the two riders were long gone.

Rika on the other hand. "Lets leave them, if they want to get killed then let em. Besides it is hard to get rid of them. So they'll be back." Making her way inside, stopping to look at them.

Giving their agreements verbally. "So while we wait, how about telling us on what we need to know about you and your friend." A smirking Dawn then followed, with May coming along. Leaving Trace to wish them luck.

* * *

The two had to get there quick and the rate they going they would be too late. Stopping first, Ash dug around in his pouch for a certain Pokemon. "What are you doing, we have to go?" Takato asked, stopping also but infront of him.

Taking out a ball, he enlarges it by pressing a button. "And we will get there quicker by air. Come on out Pidgeot!" Tossing it high so it could burst open, releasing an elegant looking bird named Pidgeot.

Landing infront Ash stepped forward to say to his friend. "Were going to need your help Pidgeot. Can you get us both to the radio station from here?" Receiving a nod from him.

Sending one back to him, Ash told Takato whats going on and a little nervous at first, but he did get on along with the trainer. Holding on to what he could, before they were lifted off.

* * *

Goldenrod Radio station.

As they proceeded a Mimicker landed at the side of the building. Standing at a height of 197cm, a cross with an Absol being the name Absolian that was mentioned. Having white armored skin on his lower arms and both lower and upper legs, torso with gray lining on the chest with the rest being black, the side of his right arm has a short black blade similar to the one that used to be on the side of an original Absol's head, that is now a tattoo on the side of this ones.

His head was also similar but it was an armored version apart from the oval. the face and the full red eyes. "Is it almost done?"

Only to get a glare from Aladran, while Avior was busy as it was.

Absolian then senses something coming from the South. Having him look in the direction to see a small glitter of light, as if something was coming the way his eyes tried to zoom in on whatever it was.

"Henshin!" A dual voice was then heard from above, making him look up to see what looks to be a Pidgeot and two figures were free falling off it, noticing the slight glow of their bodies.

Both landed showing themselves to be Kamen Riders DX and Aura X, both stared in questioning on what was happening. "You will not interfere." Showing great speed, Absolian got in between the riders and his allies, ready to face off against both of them.

"I highly doubt your going to tell us what your doing, or should we guess that your trying to summon a Celebi with that flute." AX said with a pointed finger to Avior.

Taking the creatures silence and his blade glowing white as a yes, it became a slightly more suitable size.

Takato took out a FRC and Ash calls on his Aura sword, getting into a stance the three were about to go at it. When they heard something coming, having them look to the riders shock that an actual Celebi came to the music.

It looked cheerful at the sound of it, unaware of the dangers it was in, its head was tilting side to side along with a small twirl to match the music it was listening to.

Aladran was the one that stopped first, shooting a hand at the defenseless Pokemon, with it glowing blue. Getting Celebi caught in his psychic restraint, having the poor creature trying break free of it after doing the same of its trance.

Avior followed in, stopping his playing to look at their catch. "Hmm, a beautiful song that lures in a powerful creature like this." Walking up to the trapped Celebi, that was brought to his level.

"Who would have guessed."

"FORM RIDE: DX BLAZE!" DX's form changed into it's new blaze form, immediately summoning his elemental weapon. Takato began to make his move, getting his blade blocked by Absolians own attack.

Ash used this to get past the dueling two. Absolian was about to go after him, when he side blocked another swing.

"Let Celebi go!" AX practically yells out, getting close to him. When glowing shooting mirror discs struck him, sending him rolling back a little. Looking to see Aladran was aiming both his mirror arms at him.

"Look into my eyes, Celebi." His order came as if it were the wind talking, getting his eyes to glow a hypnotic blue. With the green Pokemon unable to look away, becoming hypnotized easily by this man with its eyes glowing the same as his, its lids closing half way.

"Celebi!" Ash calls out, his sword barely sliced through a launched shadow ball.

"Hm?" B-DX looked over while both his and the Mimickers weapons were clashed, seeing all this take place.

"Celebi, wielder of time travel take me to the destinations I shall grant you." Avior said in a calm voice. Gaining an acknowledged nod from said Pokemon with no sign of resisting.

Next thing that everyone knew, Celebi unleashed a white light of energy around its body, having it expand till everyone on the roof was engulfed.

Pidgeot saw this happening and dived in after his trainer, sending them to who knows where.

* * *

The past of Aura rider.

This is the time where Ash Ketchum had gone for a year and a half after being beaten in the semi-final match of the Sinnoh league, where the very person is taken to a part of mount Silver to not only train his Pokemon but himself as well as the Aura rider before becoming Aura X.

Inside a hidden cave somewhere in the Mt Silver, in a large room surrounded by long stoned pillars with hovering Aura's of light to brighten the place. Opposite the entrance to the other end of the room is a staircase with double metal doors.

A bunch of Pokemon were training, along with a human wearing a black cloak along with a similar attire, watching near the stairs after having his intense training yesterday. Everyones attention was then brought to the sounds of the doors opening.

Walking out was a beautiful woman in her early 30's wearing a cream coloured short sleeved shirt crossed tied to the bottom. Her bust was a fair enough size to gain any mans attention. A brown belt with a flap on the front and back, with black shorts underneath. Brown shoes over her bare feet, wearing a sparkling bracelet on her right wrist.

Having bright blue eyes and long white hair that reaches her back, looking well with her creamy looking skin, her face held a gentle look with a trace of sadness.

"It seems there is a disturbance occurring in one of the lakes. Whoever it is wishes to disturb the crystals resting place, if that happens then..." No words were needed as it will soon lead to trouble it would seem.

So the person gave a nod, turning to his team to choose which to take, but he was stopped by the woman. "You must fight this matter on your own, as a test to show how much your training has brought you."

Looking back with nothing to say, he gives a sigh turning back to the Pokemon that now seemed worried especially his best friend out of all of them. Giving them a smile he assures them that he would be back.

"Come this way, it will be quicker with the teleportation method." She says as she made her way through the doors, with him following behind.

* * *

Snowpoint City-Lake Acuity.

In the snowy city of Snowpoint things were calm as Ash had remembered it would be, but appearing between the city and Lake Acuity a white dome of light appears and two riders flew out, smacking into a tree each. Followed by Pidgeot who managed to pull up in time.

Shaking his head as he got to his feet. B-DX looks over to AX who was doing the same, then to the vanishing dome. Revealing that they had come as well.

Immediately launching shadow balls on them, along with Absolian tossing an orange hyper beam like ball with his left hand. "Will take care of them, complete the task." Aladran says to him, firing another shadow ball.

Both riders took cover from the attacks behind some trees, both watching Avior walk away to the lake, having Celebi following him. B-DX began to think on what card would do for this, 'Thats it!' He thought, taking out his newly acquired rider card. Inserting it into the buckle "KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO X!" Transforming him into the Kabuto look alike.

Next he took another card out and inserts that next "ATTACK RIDE: DRIVE UP!" With the temporary drive system effect, he speeds past the attacks easily. Slamming into Absolian in the front and then again from behind with Aladran, knocking them to the snowy ground.

"DRIVE DOWN!" Bringing him back to normal speed. He tares down at the two then hears Ash yell out to him. "I got these two! Go after him!" Looking over to him, then at the two again. KX-DX gave a defeated sigh before running off after him.

The two Mimickers watched Takato go after Avior and were about to follow. Until Absolian got an immediate kick to the chest as they were both getting up.

Slashing Aladran when he was charging a shadow ball, having his opponent sidestep away from a swing. Getting a knee to the gut, followed by a close range shadow ball that sent him flying.

* * *

He made it to the lake with no interference from the wild Pokemon in the area, sensing the darkness that resides within him. He looked at the beautiful lake that resides one of the guardians, but that was not the reason why he was there.

Putting the flute he still held into his robe, he then claps both hands along with closing his eyes. Calling on an aura that surrounds his body.

"Avior!"DX yells out to him, already out of KX form. But as he got near, shots were fired in his direction, sending him rolling to the left out of the way. Getting onto a knee he turns in the opposite direction of where he rolled from.

Standing there with his Ixa Calibur in gun mode was Kamen Rider Ixa in Burst mode, only this one had darker coloring all around.

Slamming on the bottom of the handle bringing out a blade thus converting it into sword mode. The Ixa clone made a rush at DX, his weapon out at his side.

Moving out of the way of the swing with a roll, he uses his arms to take a hit as he blocked at the side. Swinging his left knee into Ixa's ribs, getting him to move away slightly. Allowing DX to send in a few jabs then a jump side kick, sending him into a tree.

As this goe's on Avior opens his eye, seeing that he was starting to get a reaction from the center of the lake. Small circular waves began to form, including a glowing sparkle of light blue that slowly started to get bigger.

"KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!" Changing DX's form into Kamen Rider Agito. He knocks the sword wielding arm away with a reverse kick, then laying a hard punch to the chest with his right.

Dodging a swing with a side tilt, A-DX was kneed in his stomach by a swung leg, followed by an upward slash. It then made an impact on his chest, but Takato trapped it by crossing his wrists over it.

Giving Ixa a couple of kicks to the exposed left side beneath his arm, having the clone break off after one more hard kick. Getting him to step away after getting his weapon free.

Taking out an FRC then inserting it "FORM RIDE: AGITO FLAME!" Changing his form to Flame mode with flame saber being in hand.

Using it to clash a few times with the other sword, both spinning where the other stood before breaking.

Coming out of the water was an eight sided light blue crystal that could fit into his hand, inside was a darker colored head in the shape of a Suicune's, legendary beast of water.

Avior gave a small smirk at the success, now holding his hand out to bring the crystal to him.

After getting knocked into a tree Takato instantly moves out of the way, in time for the blade to slash at the bark. Holding a FRC in his hand, Takato soon inserts it "FORM RIDE: AGITO STORM!" Now switching to storm form, with his sword also changing into the storm halberd.

Clashing with the right side and swung with the other. Ixa ducked the move, spinning back, shooting his leg out to plant his boot in AS-DX's stomach. Having him stumble but he got his footing back.

Glaring at the clone behind his helmet, Takato turns to see what Avior was doing. Watching a weird crystal moving into his opened hand through the tree's, whatever it was it was nothing good when it comes with that guy.

So without paying attention to his current opponent, Takato made a break for the man. Seeing where he was heading for, made Ixa follow.

As it came close he felt small energy emitting from it and it was soon at his grasp, when.

"FORM RIDE: DX AQUA!" Shifting out of Agito storm and into DX Aqua mode, the then places another card, pushing in the levers "ATTACK RIDE: AQUA WHIP!" Now calling on the water based whip. A-DX jumps as high as he could, giving a hard lash of the weapon with a hard grip.

It flew in going even further than it should to wrap round its target, the crystal. Giving it a pull as he landed brought it flying into his hand.

Getting a now annoyed Avior to half turn with a glare, seeing Takato was about 10 meters away noticing Ixa coming up behind him. He gestures for it to stop, which it obeyed in doing.

"You know you can't beat me, so hand it over." He said, now looking back at Takato. Who held a tight grip on the object, showing no sign in doing so.

"Then why don't you fight me like you did before? And what is this?" Asking while holding up the crystal he held. Having on a calm and patient look, Avior kept his eye on it as he spoke. "Where would the fun be if I did all the work myself? As for that, you will find out sooner or later. Now give it to me."

The two were having a little stare down, with Ixa gripping the handle of his Calibur.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aura X having his aura blade slash Aladran before he could launch a close range ball like before. Spinning round to parry Absolians glowing blade, giving him him one of his own along with a kick to the side.

As Aladran prepared his mirror disks to fire, a few shots came out of nowhere sending him flying to the side.

Getting the other two's attention, looking at the kneeling Mimicker on the right then to the left seeing that the person that fired those shots, was the mysterious rider himself.

His gun aimed at where his target was, but he holstered it, putting the strap on then joined in.

* * *

A-DX kept a tight grip on both the whip and the crystal, making his decision by going into a sideways run to the right. "Get him." He ordered to the Ixa clone, his response was seen by following the other rider.

Turning his head to see Ixa following, he looks forward to see someone was standing further away, wearing a black cloak and an attire underneath that looked familiar.

Stopping in his tracks remembering that his pursuer was still behind. As he turned he was quickly met by the clones blade to the chest, then from the side his stomach sending him spinning onto his back.

Watching this go on the stranger walks the rest of the way, in the process he throws off his cloak. Revealing himself to be Ash Ketchum same age as the other and clothes.

After kicking Ixa away then getting to his feet. Takato lashes his whip out on him a few times with the metal tip, then wraps it round his weapon wielding wrist. Both then going into a tug o war.

Keeping at his pace, this Ash had a belt appear around his waist being different than Aura X's. A Kiva belt but gray, with a silver buckle in the shape of a point up square that has a small rectangular slot in the middle pointed straight. Both sides had four different colored cases, same shape and size as the slot.

Without making a move for the one of the compartments, he had on a serious face as he calls out. "Henshin!" Making his body glow blue and transform.

His rider form was different than Aura X's, he was the same height as him but his rider form was a Kiva rider like but with changes to it. The bodysuit was the same black along with the torso armour only it is plain and smooth on the back, with no chains attached to the shoulders. The catena chains (Hells gate) on his right leg is also on his left, with small chains wrapped securely round. The helmet is all the same except that the yellow visor is combined in the form of dragon wings.

Round both wrists are folded dragon wing wrist guards, also the same for the knee guards. His hands are also the same as the Kiva riders. He may look a little like him but he is a dragon version.

His walk went into a quick pace. "Hand me that crystal, now." He says loud enough for them to hear. It worked too as both looked at the new rider that joined in.

"Your.." Takato began with, but was cut off by the fired shots that caught him off guard. Coming from the changed Calibur now in gun mode, that opened fire again. Letting A-DX to not only release the weapon, but also revert back to DX mode.

Seeing what he had interrupted the rider made run at Ixa, going into a jump kick passing the rider clone. Spinning into a reverse high kick. Having Ixa duck going into spinning low kick, that had Ash leap back from it.

Taking out a yellow crystal from one of the cases on the left that was the same color, inside was glowing in its color. Placing it in the slot on the buckle, "Aura thunder!" Bolts began to surge through his body.

Turning the dark red color into yellow, thunder bolts appeared engraved on his back, shoulders and winged guards without the color, including lightning blue versions as lining for the chest. The visor also became a lightning blue color and both aura gates gained the bolts engraving.

Apparently being one of his forms, Thunder form more like.

Ixa changed it back to sword mode then went into a swing. Getting his arm held back, then getting a punch to the chest. It made him take a step back but recovered to gain the second one that came, along with another.

Stepping aside as Ixa flew past DX had the crystal under his arm, getting his Booker into gun mode after getting an ARC and a FARC out. Inserting the first one "ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" Letting out his rapid fire attack, sending Ixa further away.

Ash steps up behind him before he uses the other card. Without looking he holds up the crystal for him to take. "Hold this would you, kind of funny doing this." He said, feeling the weight off his hand.

Allowing him to place the card in the slot "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DX!" The card images appear aimed in Ixa's direction, who was trying to move at the moment. Pulling the trigger for the shot to go through getting bigger and powerful, hitting its target followed by an explosion.

With a sigh of relief, glad on finally finishing the rider off. He turns to the other rider while placing his Booker on the side of his belt.

Raising his eyebrow underneath his helmet Ash was about to ask questions, when someone decided to interrupt.

An explosion occurred next to them by a red energy ball. Made by Avior who made himself known by walking in, along with the still hypnotized Celebi.

Somewhere through the attack Ash had accidentally dropped the crystal, with Avior being the one to pick it up by the fallen riders. "I will take this." Before he walked off.

* * *

Both of them were slammed back to back, Aura X facing Absolian and the unknown rider lets call him DE because of the letters on his belt, was facing Aladran. Both their weapons poised to them.

"These guys are tough." Ash said to DE. Getting a small nod from the silent one, going for a card in his case. As both Mimickers were charging up their attack orbs, DE inserts the card before pushing on the grip "ATTACK RIDE: REFLECTOR!"

Just as the two fired DE pulled the trigger, grabbed AX by the back of his armor, moving them both away. As a reflected over sized domino mirror appeared from a small aurora shot.

As the two hit the ground both attacks struck the mirror, that sent them back that would've widen a persons eye. Both not having time to move themselves and got struck by their own attacks that sent them flying onto their backs.

"Lets finish them while we still have the chance." DE said for the first time since his appearance, sounding young as well. Taking a card out, his FARC that had the same symbol as the one on his chest out. Getting a nod from Ash grasping the hilt of his sword.

Pulling down the grip he places the card into the slot, pushing it back up "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE!" Taking aim having a number of slowly spinning cards appear infront of the barrel, he pulls the trigger that lets out a powerful blast.

Aladran tried to use his psychic ability on it, but it was too late. The attack struck and he blew up because of it.

Absolian just got to his feet when AX flew at him with sword overhead. "Aura blade!" Allowing the blade to glow slightly brighter. Going into a downward slash.

But the Mimicker had one trick up his sleeve, with glowing eyes. One second there was a blur, the next thing was when AX's attack made contact, it literally passed through him before it vanished.

It made him somewhat surprised, seeing if he could spot the real one. But nothing could be seen of the Mimicker, not a spec of white that wasn't snow.

"We better go find DX." He said to DE, taking one more look incase. With a nod both of them were about to go off, until they heard a call from above. Looking up to see someone that put a smile on Ash's face. "Pidgeot!"

Said bird flew in for a landing, looking a little tired as it did. Stroking the feathers he said to him in an apologetic tone. "Sorry about nearly forgetting about you pal, been a bit busy."

Pidgeot leaned into the riders touch in understanding. "You were up there to see where Takato went, right?" Asking his bird friend. Gaining a nod, he opened his wings and took off for them to follow.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, your from the future and you came here with your friend to try and stop that guy Avior!" Ash says loudly, as they both chase after in the direction the ex-Watcher went in with Celebi.

"Yeah, and he's using Celebi, who is in a trance as a way to get into the past like here!" Takato finishes at the same volume, trying to see if they could somewhat get a glimpse.

* * *

Being at a safe distance from them, he was about to order Celebi to use its ability, when he spotted Absolian coming into view. Not looking good with the way he was walking, plus the injuries he had.

"Your still alive I see." Avior said raising a brow. But he gave no reaction or reply, just stood in place when he got to them.

"Celebi, do it." Without looking at the obedient nod he was given. The similar affect occurred like on the radio station back in Goldenrod.

Just as the familiar light appears around them, both DX and Aura came in time to run as fast as they could. "We have to get in there!" Takato exclaimed. When both were close they leaped in before it completely vanished.

Further away from where they were, Aura X and DE were getting close by following Pidgeot and where they spotted the light. Eventually getting there to see nothing but tiny smoke rising from melted snow.

"Were too late. I guess were stuck here." Ash said in a grim voice. While DE stood silent and Pidgeot landed next to him.

* * *

The Wallace cup.

It was during the final match of the Wallace cup that the dome of light had appeared near Lake Valor. While inside the arena they were getting prepared as Dawn and May, wearing their Coordinator outfits were getting themselves ready as well.

The area was pretty much empty when the dome appeared and the two riders came out on their backs. "This is getting annoying." Takato spoke out in a groan, while Ash was shaking his head as they both got to their feet.

The light vanishes showing Absolian and Avior were facing one another. "In your state and Aladran destroyed, you won't buy me enough time." He said in a plain tone, not really caring about the Mimickers life, the feelings mutual for the other as well.

So driving a glowing left hand into Absolians chest. Getting a short gasp out of him he felt tremendous power pouring into him, changing his form.

Gaining a new height of 204cm, including a stronger build for his body, sharp clawed hands, a pair of fangs, eyes getting a feral look and similar blade on the side of his other arm. Not only that but the white of his arms and shoulders turned to wind gray while the black turned to water blue.

Looking in shock at the transformation that was made, the two couldn't believe what they just witnessed.

Staring at Avior with what looks to be obedience in his feral eyes, as if he were a complete puppet waiting for instructions by the puppeteer. All the man did though was give a wave of his hand and the new Absolian was gone via portal.

"What did you do to him? More like where did you send him?" DX's question then went into a yell, not liking how that went.

"A challenge, one that I think you will not reject." As if not hearing the questions, saying it while facing them now with a calm voice. A snap of his fingers summoned a red see through barrier. Around the contest stadium where the Wallace cup was being held.

Further shocking them as they definitely don't like the looks of this, giving a glare at the person responsible. "A simple challenge. Face Absolian in that dome, you win then everyone is safe. But if you lose." Stopping to look at them with a cold glare, "Everyone in that stadium within the barrier, dies!"

Frozen still at what this man... No this monster had said, only a cold hearted person or rather heartless would do such a thing. 'What in hell is he?' Both yelled in angered thought.

"I'll stay and take care of him, you go and take that thing on." Ash said seething with anger as he clenched his fist. But Takato didn't like that option as he didn't like idea of him taking on Avior alone.

"No, I'll stay here and take this guy and you go take care of that thing." Not losing his glare along with the rider next to him. Both not coming to an agreement it would seem.

So Avior had his own suggestion. "Since you both want to take it so bad, get lost!" Pointing his outstretched arm to them. Having a portal being summoned and they were pulled in before it closed.

"Heroes." He mutters with a roll of his eyes, going back to the business at hand. Starting to get closer to the lake, with Celebi following.

* * *

Stadium corridor.

Appearing on their feet this time, getting tired with all the moving they've been doing. The two came out of rider form before anyone stops to ask questions.

Taking a breather against the wall behind them, Ash was the one to ask. "You know with all this happening, I didn't get your name. My name is Ash Ketchum." Putting on a smile, holding out his hand to shake.

Accepting the offered hand Takato did the same. "Mines Takato, Takato Matsuki. And I know about you Kamen Rider Aura." Returning the smile.

Now being in a questioning state, Ash asked him on how he already knew him, but could already guess how.

They could've said more but hearing what Lilians voice had to say from a hung up TV screen from round the corner. "Hold on everyone! It seems someone, or something has appeared from Out of the pool!"

It made the two of them jog round the corner, seeing that they weren't the only people watching it. On the screen Absolian made his appearance infront of a surprised crowd of people, ascending from the water in the middle of the arena.

"Were sorry for the interruption ladies and gentlemen, but will just have to be a moment to remove the intruder!" Lilian says. As Officer Jenny along with some offcers came at the side, with a few Growlithes at the front.

They could see Absolian turn his head to them along with his left arm to them. The next thing anyone knew a blast of wind shoots out. Knocking the officers along with the Pokemon to the floor.

"Stay here and I'll go." Takato whispers quickly to Ash. Turning to respond to that, but the DX rider was already gone. So he took a breath while rolling his eyes at the fact he was getting left out, except he didn't have to listen.

* * *

Arena.

Wide eyes or a bit frightened at the creature who just blew Jenny and her companions to the floor with one blast of strong wind, some even tried to leave.

May and Dawn stood unsure on what to do, either stay and hold off the thing or get out. Ash, Brock and Zoey were asking what was going on. They were going to go down there when the Mimicker began to do something.

Unleashing a chilling blast of cold wind into the water, making it into a skating rink from the looks of it. Absolian was giving his new powers a test run, to see what Avior had done to him.

Clenching both his fists after the demonstration he gave, he felt somewhat excited and anxious for a battle, not knowing one will be coming soon.

"Henshin!" "KAMEN RIDE: DX!" Or sooner than expected. Coming out of the entryway on Dawns side was Takato in DX form, passing the stunned bluenette.

Without slipping he took the Booker into sword mode. Going into a sliding crouch to pass under the slamming arm, getting him to crack the ice under it.

Takato uses the blade as a means to brake himself by thrusting it into the icy pool, managing too get a grip with his feet. DX took a KRC out, seeing it to be the Faiz card.

"Lets give this one a try." He said. Inserting the card into the buckle, then pushing in the levers "KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!" Red photon streams appear, followed by Faiz's form.

"It had, to be ice." Trying to keep his footing, he changed sword to gun mode after taking out a card, placing it in the buckle "ATTACK RIDE: BURST SHOT!" Pulling the trigger to fire a 3 round burst of photon energy.

Except Absolian used his ice combination, leaving a mini tower of watery ice too collapse. "That wasn't helpful." Takato muttered, trying to think of something, not quick enough though.

Absolian fired a strong blast of water from his left hand, catching F-DX and getting him to roll along with a slid. Eventually stopping to get up, he clutched the side of his helmet.

"This is ridiculous, but on the other hand." Saying this, he took a KRC out and inserts it "KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!" Changing rider forms to Hibiki. Takato takes out an ARC this time after attaching the Booker to the belt, before doing the same as before.

"ATTACK RIDE: ONGEKIBOU REKKA!" Conjuring the drumsticks from behind, both tops ignited into flames and soon hurled a number of strong fireballs at his target, that was not the Mimicker.

Tapping his shoulder with the left stick, he points underneath Absolian's feet. "Lets see how strong and thick that ice is." Looking down to see that the ice under him was pretty much melting, therefore weakening it and with his weight is bound to fall in.

"ATTACK RIDE: ONIDUME!" Moving his sights to the rider, seeing him charging with formed claws from his hands.

Ducking his bladed right arm, H-DX spun round after getting behind, pushed himself forward and swung his left clawed hand into his back. Getting knocked away after he swung his left side, having the bladed side slash him.

Driving a claw into the ice as a way to make him stop, before his form turned back into DX's. After the previous battle and such, Takato was a little shaky getting up, but he did anyway. Along with a shake of his head a little.

As he rubbed the side a little, he heard his Booker open and a card flew out into his hand. Giving it a stare, then a shrug he decided to give it a try. Placing it into his belt, then pushing in the levers "FORM RIDE: DX THUNDER!" Feeling the electricity as his from changed. His red coloring becoming yellow while the X's and eyes turned into lightning blue, gaining the same blue lightning bolt patterns on the yellow parts.

Tiny bolts surged out of his hands as he clenched them, looking over to Absolian with a tiny smirk. He glides in like an ice skater, grabbing the side of the made ice that was usable as a means of avoiding the wind blast, by getting on the other side.

Leaping out when he was close enough, he delivered a shocking punch to the chest, literally. Gripping on his feet to the Mimickers left, he then threw in a punch with the other charged fist.

Even though he blocked it with an arm Absolian felt a slight stronger jolt traveling in his arm, probably due to the new water effect of his. Taking the kick that came to his chest, he simply pushed back after buffing it out.

Taking out a new Attack ride card, Takato soon inserts it with a spin of his body, pushing in the levers after he stopped "ATTACK RIDE: CLONER!" With a surge releasing from his body, they created 3 solid clones of the mode changed rider.

Spreading out as best they could in a fighting stance. Absolian launched a blast of water to the two infront. But they rolled separate ways out of the way, letting the attack pass between them.

A clone went in on both sides, both letting in a sideways kick to the raised bladed side, blocking their attacks. He knocked them back, then double slashed the one on his right in a quick turn outward fashion.

Something looked wrong though, the slash marks were highly noticeable by the electricity that was being shown. Along with the explosion that released that energy onto him, causing more pain mostly to his arms to occur as it surrounds parts of his body.

Ignoring the pain Absolian shakes it off and continued on, with only three left and one of them being the real one. Seeing that the one behind him was the same one. He shoots round with a swing of his right arm, letting loose a sharp wind from the blade.

Even though it struck the clone to have it explode in a surge, the attack kept going, at May.

"May! Get out of there!" Ash yells from the stands, already on his feet ages ago along with Brock and Zoey. About ready to jump in to help.

While most of the crowd had already left, but some soon returned saying that they couldn't leave the building.

Unable to move for some reason, May closed her eye's waiting for the attack to hit. But instead felt something or rather someone push her out of the way, then felt a little extra weight on her, soon followed by the rush of wind.

Raising his head to see that the attack had left its mark, Ash looks to May as he covered her from it. "You alright May?" He asks in concern.

Slowly raising her head to see that it was her friend, at least she thought it was considering the voice, skin, Z's on his cheeks and the black colored hair looked like his, but the rest. "A-Ash?" She says in confusion, not quite sure.

Giving her a smile and a nod his face soon turned serious. Turning as he got to his feet with a glare to Absolian. But it didn't intimidate the evolved Mimicker one bit it would seem.

Everyone stood stunned at the person that was next to May, remembering him competing in the previous rounds. Looking at him now though some checked to see he was in the stands with his friends.

They looked surprised at this than any other, especially Ash. "You didn't tell me you had a twin brother Ash." Brock said, not looking away from what was happening.

Doing the same while slowly shaking his head, Ash replied with two words. "I don't." Unsure of what to do right now.

"I told you to stay behind!" T-DX practically yelled in anger at him. Gaining what looked like a confused look, with the way he rose an eyebrow at him. "No you didn't we just got here ourselves."

'We.' He thought at first. Realization then dawned on him. "Aura X?"

As he folded his arms, DE made himself known by walking up behind the Aura rider to his side, having his weapon holstered.

About to call out to him when he remembered about Absolian, after getting hit by his combo attack. Turning him into an ice sculpture, apart from his head that is.

Letting out a sigh the other also made himself known after witnessing this. Walking out of Dawns side, watching the remaining clone battle and lost, he says once on the bluenette's side. "Having a little problem?" Making Dawn jump at hearing his voice.

Furthering the reaction everyone apart from the riders were giving.

Turning his head as best he could, he replies to him as best he could. "Just a bit, I won't bother asking seeing as how things look screwed up as they are." Struggling a bit trying to get free.

"Leave us to handle this then." (AX)-Ash says to him, along with summoning his belt. (A)-Ash did the same as he nodded in agreement. Not even bothering to ask about this, no time to anyway.

"Get her to Dawn and keep them safe." He said to DE after helping her up, past or future she and everyone else were still his friends. Getting the nod he needed, Ash along with his other made their way in. "Henshin!" With a glow and more control of their movement on the ice, both of them changed into their respected rider forms.

AX got in a swung knee as Aura blocked a swung blade with both his guards. Knocking it aside both of them got their kicks into his gut, spinning in front for a sideways kick. Aura with his left and Aura X with his right.

Both soon upward blocked a dropped arm each, bringing them to a knee. But they fought back by slowly getting up and getting a kick into his abdomen this time with Aura using his right leg and Aura X using his left. It seems as one made a move the other followed like mirror movement.

As this goe's on DE made his way to the frozen rider with May being with him. Taking a card out, he inserts it into his un-holstered weapon, pushing on the grip "ATTACK RIDE: FLAME SHOT!"

Making sure the girl was behind him before he fired red shots with flamed tips at the end. Melting the ice enough for T-DX to break free himself. "Thanks. A little close though." Not getting a response from him.

They turned to the fight and this time he spoke till Takato stepped forward. "Wait, lets let them handle it like they said, for now." And the two made their way over to Dawn. Who was watching all this take place.

"Come on! I'm not going to just stand here and watch this!" Ash exclaimed, beginning to run out of the stands with the others following, getting no arguments it would seem.

With a jump spin reverse kick to Absolians chest and a jab in, what they were doing was just getting him mad. Moving aside as quick as he could, so he could get them all in his sights for a combo attack.

He got as far as he needed with both hands slightly spread and opened. He charged the left with water and the right with wind, gathering in more. Letting out a yell of rage as he did this, proving how angry he was to finish this.

Bracing themselves for whats to be fired, could be a single from both or a combined, either way it may not work. Takato's Booker opened and surprisingly 6 cards shot out into both his hands instead of three.

The back had Lucario's head while the other three had Aura's visor on them. Taking the FFRC's, he folds the others and hands Aura X's Final form cards to DE, asking him in the process. "Mind lending a hand?"

Nodding without needing to think, he took the cards and inserts the first. With T-DX doing the same with his own.

"FINAL FORM RIDE: AURA!" "FINAL FORM RIDE: AURA X!" DE took aim and shot an aurora shot at Aura X. While Takato clapped his hands, this time without a warning or touching.

Both aura riders began to glow, with Aura he rose off the ice and Aura X leaps back. Soon both lights shattered to reveal a remarkable sight.

Aura took the form of a black mech Rayquaza unlike the real one though, this one had black dragon wings on his back, being red on the inside including the eyes and once yellow markings. Around his neck also were the crystals he had contained in the cases that were on his belt. Starting at the front going clockwise, white, yellow, blue, green, gray, a lighter blue, a lighter gray and red.

Aura X was a lot different he also took the form of a mech consisting of a four legged blue wolf that was half the height of DE and DX, with Lucario's head minus the aura sensors and the riders armor and strap guards on the four paws, minus the shoulder guards. This form doe's come with Aura sensors, small ones going down both sides of the back armor and including a small white spike on the upper side of the hind legs, claws and the tail had sharp tips at the end along with small white points going in a line from the end.

Both formed riders let out either a howl or a roar, giving the charging up Mimicker a glare.

Aura X stomps his paws hard on the ice, creating cracks. With his head lowered the aura sensors emitted tiny visible aura particles that soon became many, that then began to build at the mouth.

Aura did the same only he brought his head back, extending his wings as he charged his own mouth with aura.

Absolian finally came to firing his wind and water blasts. With both of them doing the same with their aura blasts. Both sides attacks met with the riders proving victorious as they push back the elements slowly.

Ash, Brock, Zoey and Pikachu came in time to see the awestruck sight, beginning to think where did these creatures came from. But they halted at the sight of the blasts from the mech's succeeded in neutralizing the other attacks but seemed to have kept going.

Colliding with the Mimicker who had shielded himself in a split second. Pushing him to the end of the arena before they faded. Dropping his arms at his side limply among other injuries that now formed. He sent a glare back to the aura riders, as if saying this wasn't over.

When actually it was, both DE and T-DX stood on either mech's side. Holding up the FARC's out to him, both cards were soon inserted. Pushing in the levers "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: AURA!" Pushing on the grip "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: AURA X!"

While Decade X Thunder mode flew high, with Aura right behind him. DE took aim along with Aura X charging for another blast.

Going into a twirl Aura circled him upwards with closed wings, Takato flew into a sideways kick aimed for Absolian who tried to move, but failed. Aura moved behind the rider now with extended wings and mouth opened. Firing an Aura sphere that engulfed Takato, instead of hurting him though it increased his kicking power with the way it was burning blue.

At the same time both DE and AX let out a powerful blast that combined after a bit of a spin, tearing up the field as it did.

Taking the blast hit thinking he would survive despite the damage he received. Except he was wrong, hearing his body beginning to crack. He looks up to see the incoming move that will finish him off, so what he did next was brace himself.

Because when Takato struck, a big explosion was set off, getting everyone to cover themselves, along with television transmissions to be lost.

Smoke now rose from where the combined attacks struck, with no sign of Takato so far. Both aura riders changed out of final forms, looking exhausted. While DE just lowers his weapon slowly.

Soon it cleared away to show that they did quite some damage to the field and the other side. Seeing, though shaky upon standing, finally out of thunder mode, though taking deep breaths after that, was none other than DX.

Making their way over as best they could along with the past selves to see if he was alright, ignoring the peoples stares.

He was about to collapse if AX hadn't caught him. "Thanks. Kind of made some mess of things, huh?" Letting out a short laugh along with the rest of his new found friends. While Ash and the others stood rather confused.

"What just happened here exactly?" Dawn starts to ask. Followed by May being next. "Yeah, what was that? It almost looked like a Pokemon but..." Not quite finding a way to say it yet.

Giving them a shake of the head, DE took out a card before saying. "Sorry, but its not time for you to know this yet." Then inserts the card in, pushing on the grip "KAMEN RIDE SUPPORTER: REVERSER!"

After a pull of the trigger all but the riders came to a slow stand still. Takato began to remember this from the first time he used it, so the next thing that comes should be...

Everything being fixed the crowd returned, letting out their cheers for the match to start and Dawn and May standing ready with Pokeball in hand on their side of th field.

The riders stood out of sight in the corridor reverted out of their form, with no sign of DE and looking a lot better than they did before. With approved looks that everything was back on track, the three turned to leave.

* * *

The barrier was long gone so they wasted no time in running to the lake where the two thought where Avior had gone to. But when they got there he wasn't there, but DE was to their surprise.

The rider was on a knee picking something up along with another thing by the lake, having his D-Driver holstered.

"Heeeey!" (AX)-Ash calls out to him, as he along with the others came up from behind. Getting to his feet DE turned to face them, showing what or rather who he was holding. An unconscious Celebi in a closed arm like a baby, in the other hand was a small glowing blue orb.

They got in close to see if the poor thing was hurt, being relieved to see that it was just sleeping due to exhaustion. Moving back quick as the orb in the riders hand began to react, displaying an immediate holographic image of Avior.

"If you are watching this, then you have survived my challenge. But too bad it was not quick enough though." Stopping to hold up and cause three similar crystals to appear. One was the Suicune's, the second was red with an Entei's and the third was yellow with a Raikou's.

"While you were all busy, I also kept myself busy by completing the task of which you interrupted me in doing. Hm, it seems you have both failed and succeeded this time. But remember this DX, things may become more tougher for you as you continue on and my question is this. How long can you keep going?"

The image fades along with the orb shattering into dust, to reveal the flute that was taken from the Aura Meister.

Looking on with either frowns or scowls knowing that he was right, even though they saved the timelines, they failed to stop Avior from collecting whatever it was he was getting. Both Aura riders only knew that they were hidden crystals that possess unknown power, how dangerous though was the question they were asking themselves.

"Hang on!" Takato suddenly said, trying to change the mood a bit to forget. "I understand how me and Aura got here. What about you?" Pointing to the assumed blinking AX wielder.

With his thumb aimed at the still DE as he replied. "That would be his fault. DE here had a card that could bring us back to here, then another to use it again." Getting Takato to nod at this, looking at said rider to ask him a question or two.

"So, who are you? Or is it just DE?" Getting him to shake his head, handing Celebi to (AX)-Ash and the flute, he turns back to reply. "Its D-Ender, but DE will do for short. Thats all I'll tell you for now, besides I already helped you twice before, so its obvious I'm on your side."

Raising an eyebrow at what he meant. Memories began to flood back in Thundro's world where those two riders came and helped rescue Hikari when she was taken hostage. But the second time, he couldn't put his finger on.

Seeing he was trying to think back, DE gave him a little help. "It was when you fought the red Kabuto and fell off that building." Now Takato understood what he meant.

But memory lane got halted by (A)-Ash saying, with folded arms and a frown. "Sorry to interrupt, but were a bit stuck here and Celebi is resting right now to help us. Don't you have one of those cards that could do what, uh, Ash here said that DE used." Not quite used to saying his own name when a look alike version of himself is around.

With a downcast shake of his head, he was about to say no. When his belt suddenly appeared and two KRSC's flew out of the Booker into his fumbling hands, not used to that happening.

They were supporter cards one had a gray swirling vortex with clocks and hourglass' inside it, and the other was like his final reviver card, but with a single KRS card instead.

With a smile he said to his companions. "Looks like I got more to learn about this belt. For now though, lets get back to our own place." Receiving nods from them as agreement to the suggestion.

After turning into DX to use the cards, the trip back was simple and safe along the way. Dropping Aura off he promised not to tell anyone what they had gone through since the reverser card had already been used and DE had not received his yet, AX had joked about Claireen probably already knowing about it somehow, getting the two to laugh a little.

Before DX used his second card to bring back the dubbed 'Chrono passage' card, to take them back to their friends. Leaving this Ash Ketchum to return to Mt Silver and it was a long way, as he was dropped off where he had gone from. But like he said to himself at one point, "The training along the way would be worth it."

* * *

Goldenrod city-The present.

They appeared on top of the radio station where they had left, looking round to see that they were indeed back. Ash took in a breath of relief, along with Takato glad that the fight was finished for this world, probably.

Turning to their other comrade to see that he had already left, finding no sign of him. So giving a shrug, Ash hands Celebi and the flute over to Takato, then takes out Pidgeots Pokeball. Giving it a toss to call on one of his faithful friends to give them a lift.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the city at a hotel, inside a twin bedded room. Two creatures slept on one of the beds, while a 15 year old girl sat on the other bed watching TV after stepping out for a while.

Hearing the door open had her turn to see that it was her friend. "How did it go?" Asking kindly with a smile, but it faded at seeing the downcast look, yet their was a slight smile on his face.

"Well it went okay, but it also went kind of bad." He started taking a seat on the other bed, careful in not waking up their friends. Then began to explain to her what had happened.

Giving him a comforting look seeing him a little hurt at the failure, but there is one thing that he should know. "You can't win em all the time. But at least you guys saved all those people that counts as a success, right?"

Nodding to that along with a chuckle. "Heh, yeah your right. So, I guess we should get going and see what other world is next, hm?" Looking his friend in the eyes.

"There's no rush, I'm sure DX could handle things for a bit. You need to learn to relax once in a while, this isn't like home its a lot more different this time."

Agreeing to that with a nod, he looked to the two sleepers, getting a small smile before turning back to her. "I guess your right, but if it looks like he's in trouble then I'll help like the other two times."

Also agreeing the two decided to watch some TV before leaving.

* * *

Pokemon Center.

Getting there in no time with the birds speed, Ash returned him to his Pokeball, then made their way in. Careful in not getting Celebi noticed.

Coming into the room where their friends were in. "Ash!" "Pikapi!" Both girls and Pikachu happily call out to see he was alright, rushing to hug the surprised trainer/rider and the Pokemon jumping onto his head as fast as he could, getting there before the girls could.

"Takatomon!" "Chupi!" Both creatures did the same to Takato, leaping at him into a hug themselves. Having the surprised Tamer/rider to quickly hold the slumbering Celebi in the same arm as the flute. Catching Gigimon in the now free one and Pichu to grab his sleeve, making her way to his shoulder.

Rika and Viximon were the only ones remaining on one of the beds, with no sign of Trace and Piplup watching this. "I take it things went alright?" Seeing that they had both Celebi and the flute with them.

Giving her a nod Takato made his way over, placing both Celebi and Gigimon on the bed, trying to pluck the electric type off as he explained what happened.

"Well it went okay I guess. But we kind of failed in stopping Avior from what he was doing, cause he sent that Mimicker to attack a bunch of people sooo..." Managing to get Pichu off and place her on the bed, not needing to continue for them to know the rest on their own.

"Well, you win some you lose some I guess." Rika said, now looking at the sleeping Pokemon.

"Mmhm. Trace is giving Nurse Joy a hand with some of the injured Pokemon, so lets go return his flute." Dawn suggests, quickly getting their minds off of the topic for now.

So with giving back the flute to Trace, they gained his thanks and respect for the two riders, saying that they would have made great Aura Meisters. He was so kind into giving Celebi a pill that regained its strength before he left.

The time traveler was grateful for them saving its life, but felt bad because of what it has done. Getting comforting words from the humans, plus Pokemon and some from the Digimon, that it cheered it up a little before vanishing into time once again.

* * *

Now there was just one more thing they had to take care of before they parted ways.

"Here you go." Ash said, handing Takato one of his empty Pokeballs. They were out of the city where they decided to go and make their choice for a certain little Pokemon.

Giving him a nod, Takato turns to a confused Pichu, seeing her tilt her head. "Pichu. This is your choice okay? So I'm just warning you, where I'm going you might not come back to this world for a while at least."

Getting on a knee as he expands the ball in his hand, pointing it at the curious Pokemon. The others stood behind Takato, some with smiles and a certain two being their same solemn selves.

Looking at the ball then up at the young mans face, the look on her face became a happy and brave one. "PICHU CHU!" (TIME FOR AN ADVENTURE!) Pumping her right paw in the air.

Seeing that look pretty much answers the question. So getting to his feet, Takato gently tosses the ball at her. Letting it hit her on the head, then getting Pichu sucked in after it opened, landing closed it did not budge or anything, telling them that Pichu was captured.

Picking up the ball and staring at it for a bit, he turns to the rest. "Looks like we have someone coming along with us Rika."

With a shrug to him as she held onto Viximon, "What you should ask yourself is this Gogglehead, is if your parents will let you keep her when this is all over." Getting everyone to laugh at the supposed joke. With a nervous one coming from the goggle wearer himself, probably now thinking about what they might say.

* * *

Past of the Aura rider.

Located in the deserts of the Orre region, a never ending sandstorm occurred somewhere in the past. In the center of that storm stood an ancient tower that was half way to reaching the clouds.

Where inside was pitch black with a light blue glowing spiral staircase, along with a similar colored ring on the bottom. While up the top in an empty room that has the ring outlining the room with what looked to be ancient writing on the inside on the floor.

In the center of the room was a smaller ring but red and floating slowly in it were the three crystals, awaiting the time for whatever is needed to awaken whatever power they contain.

* * *

Somewhere else in the timelines- Mt. Silver

"So, you want me to erase what he had done along side the chosen rider and his other self." Claireen spoke out, turning to face Arcana while holding a blank see through orb.

Shaking her head calmly to her. "It is more of a storage device than a memory eraser. When the time comes he will need them, so this way the timelines can go on track and the other him won't realize a thing, unless the pieces come at a certain time."

Staring at the orb a little bit, unsure of herself if she should. But if things go on track maybe things won't go as bad she thinks if she goe's through with it.

"I'll do it." Clenching the object, then looking into her visitors eyes. "But if something happens to Ash because of this, then I will return his memories." With a stern look to show how serious she was.

"You have my word, nothing will happen to him. It is merely a way to rid him of further thoughts he had gained from the mission he was sent on. When it is over, you will let him decide on whether to let him keep the memories, or be rid of them."

With that reassurance Arcana faces away from her and walks off through a summoned portal. Leaving Claireen to think on what had just transpired, having some things to think about it would seem.

A failure and a successful day for the riders and what will come of the crystals that Avior had taken from the lakes, are they that dangerous? Who is under the mask of the D-Ender rider? Find out on Kamen Rider Decade X.

* * *

How did that go for you all like it, got confused from it? Thats good cause I kinda confused myself, for now DE will be a mysterious rider until time comes for him to be un-masked.

As you know A poll was made to suggest on the next rider world for Ep9 and here are the top 3.

Coming in first as the winner is Yu-Gi-Oh GX-Jaden Yuki- Slifer. With 4 votes.

In second a tie between Shugo Chara-Amu-Agita and Ikuto-Vio, and Digimon Zero-Two-Davis Motomiya-Crest Knight. Both having 3 votes.

And lastly in third is Kingdom Hearts-Sora-K-Blade and Riku-D-Saber. with 2 votes.

Jaden Yuki-Kamen Rider Slifer will be the next OC rider to come in the next episode. Thank you for your voting time. Till then!


	9. The Rider world of Slifer P1

Disclaimer: All Copyright shows and characters involved in My stories are owned by the ones that truly made them.

Welcome to the new chapter of Kamen Rider Decade X, where the winner of the poll, Kamen Rider Slifer is brought into todays two part chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kamen Rider/Digimon Tamers

Kamen Rider Decade X

9:The Rider world of Slifer pt 1.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX world: Kamen Rider Slifer.

The world of duel monsters where a card game has a history from 5000 years ago in Egyptian time. Now in the present it is a world wide popular game, where duelists choose their cards and duel with others to prove their skill and someday rise to become the next King of games.

But something deep within the Shadow Realm had risen to the human world and threatens its destruction, they call themselves the Cardrians. New unknown breeds of monsters with a black card for a heart.

Not wanting this to happen, the Egyptian Gods had merged a small part of their power with the Pharaoh named Atem and sent him back to the world of the living as part of the chosen ones to combat these creatures. But, he soon stepped down and hands his deck to the one named Jaden Yuki, the person that now has the deck of Slifer to become the Kamen Rider of this world.

That was seven months ago after his adventures in Duel Academy. Since then he has been either taking part in duels, taking on Cardrians whenever he comes across them, or just relaxes like he normally doe's.

His company so far was just Pharaoh the cat, who stowed away in his bag after he left, second was the spirit Yubel that resides within him along with the power of the Supreme King and finally the spirit of Professor Banner, who pretty much resides in the cats stomach as a yellow ball that kept getting eaten.

But a little time later he met up with one of his best friends, Alexis Rhodes, former Queen of Obelisk blue since she graduated.

And together they did their best in what they can do against the Cardrians. Even though unable to fight them, Alexis tries her best to help out anyway she could.

* * *

Domino City.

The place where it began is now the place where a rumor had begun about cards that can bestow the user the un-imaginable in a duel. The cards were heard to be known as the arsenal only when combined, these are known to be one of a kind cards and those that hear about these are willing to do anything to gain that power.

In truth though whatever they are not only are the Cardrians after them, but you know who as well.

It was coming to night in the city as a portal and coming out was the DX wielder, Rika along with their partners in their arms and supplies in their back packs.

"It was nice of them to help find out some things on Pichu before we left." Takato said, after the portal had closed.

"I guess. It was also nice to land somewhere with a bit of light." Rika said back, noticing that they had appeared in a park it would seem and the sky was getting dark.

Putting away the necklace, they made their way to the exit beginning to make their way to a hotel.

* * *

Domino City-Dominoes star hotel.

One of the nice hotels in the city, where this worlds rider and his companion is staying for now after winning a good few tournaments along the way, including a tag-team one.

"You do know rumors intend to be mostly false at times, Jaden?" Alexis said staring at the cards infront of her on the bed, sorting out her deck it would seem.

Wearing a white tank-top with blue lining round the waist and straps, blue jeans and a brown belt with a deck pouch attached to the right side. Her light blue bag like Jadens that was on the side of his bed, was on the side of hers along with with her gray and blue boots. Now having on a pair of white socks.

The room they were in was a twin bed one, with standard things that a hotel room has. Table chairs around it, bathroom, window, nightstand between the two beds with a lamp, even a drawer chest for the two of them incase they stay some more.

Pharaoh was curled up on Jadens bed already asleep. Kind of tricky getting him passed the lobby to the elevator without the meowing and purring, but they pulled it off. It was one of those places where animals were not allowed, hey, they couldn't just leave him somewhere on his own.

Anyway, walking into the room from the bathroom. Wearing gray sweatpants, black plain T-shirt and white socks, having a towel over his head to dry his hair from what was left off from the shower he just had.

"Well Alexis, it is the only lead we have. So we might as well try." He responds, taking the towel off and placing it folded on his bed.

Giving a shrug to him finding no way to argue with him, Alexis began to gather her cards and put them away, taking her night wear and going into the bathroom to change.

Jaden lay on his back on his bed, with his hands at the back of his head. Thinking of things that were going on for now, yet it kind of turned out good, despite what he is now going through. Fighting creatures from the shadows, running into his friend Alexis again.

Taking out a black deck case, it was the size and shape of a Ryuki deck case with no opened slot for the cards, on the front was a head of the Egyptian God, Slifer the sky dragon.

He remembered the time the revived Pharaoh had given him the deck, deciding to live a normal life with his girlfriend Tea Gardner after his battles were over by the gods decision. Leaving the fate of the planet in his hands from the Cardrians.

"Jaden, a Cardrian has risen somewhere not far." He hears Yubel say to him from within his mind. With a groan Jaden sits up, putting on his shoes just when Alexis was coming out in her sleep wear of a white tank top and dark blue shorts.

Giving Jaden a curious gaze, watching him put on his jacket. "Jaden, Whats wrong?" Asking with some worry, as it is hardly good when he is hurrying out. Well it sometimes leads to a duel, but he didn't make a grab for his duel disk or his deck.

"Sorry Alexis, Cardrian appearing somewhere, be right back!" He says in a hurry, running out of the room. Leaving the room quiet for the beautiful blond.

* * *

The night life of the city could be called a romantic sight for the women depending where you are, the men would find it okay depending what they would come across. But when it is to do with something of a Cardrian, then that night is ruined.

Because as people were walking about, enjoying the night that was given to them, a black portal opened up against a store window. Walking out was in complete black with a rotating card at its core. It soon materialized its form, wielding a metal spiked club.

It was a male green skinned, red eye cyclops, at the height of 199cm's wearing an armored attire of a viking, including fur around the waist covering the front and back, wrist guards, top of his boots and horned helmet as well.

A woman that saw him appear began to scream, soon everyone else began to run, after he lets out a shadowed blast from its swung club, striking a building with an explosion.

As the people moved away Jaden bursts through, seeing that he was the only one around. Jaden looks over to the Cardrian, watching it walk aimlessly, turning its head one side to another as if looking for something.

"Better ask questions later." He said to himself, seeing that the cyclops unleashed a blast upon another building. Taking out the deck case, he holds it out.

Allowing a red surge of energy to envelop around his waist, allowing a different kind of henshin belt to appear, silver with no buckle, but a sideways card case insertion device on the right side, the left side has a similar device except the deck case is facing up with a card slot to insert the cards into.

"Henshin!" Inserting it into the device, a slot now appears on the outer part, and Jaden's body becomes covered in a red flowing charge of power.

Changing him to the height of 190cm, a red bodysuit, with armour similar to Ryuki's on the torso and left guard, the right shoulder guard resembles a fitted Slifer the sky dragon head with the head crest being small and it was attached to the armour.

A strap looking silver guard for both lower arms and legs. The red helmet is the same as Ryuki's without the bug eyes and a silver face plate, the Ryuki symbol is replaced with an engraved black small Slifer's head.

The attachment joints are only on the back of the armour. Along with a square black guard on the back of both red gloved hands and having on red boots.

"Hey pal!" He yells out to get the creatures attention, having it work as well.

Turning round at the call from the rider, the cyclops held his club high and ready, gathering in the dark energy for it.

Taking a card out from the attached deck case, the back was black, with red lining with Slifers head in its color. Jaden inserts it in the device. "GUARD VENT!"

Appearing on the left side of his guard was a metal plate attachment and facing up, was a shield in the shape of the dragons extended red wings.

Unleashing the energy with a swing, the shield took on the attack. Jaden giving it his all and sent it aside, having it explode close to a building.

Taking his next card then inserting it in the device. "SWORD VENT!" A red hilted broad sword appears in a light in his right hand, having a red claw like safe guard.

With a couple of swings for a test run, Jaden now stood his ground, waiting for his opponents next move.

With a yell the cyclops charged forward, his club overhead ready to smash the rider. But Jaden uses his shield to knock the weapon away after the creature got close enough, having little ease doing so.

A swing of his sword did hardly anything but a scratch to the armor. Holding up his shield to get a fist to impact with it, caused him to stumble back.

Raising the heavy club again, beginning to have the energy cover it again. So after having his shield vanish, he took a card out from his case, inserting it in the device. "SHOOT VENT!"

Swapping hands with his sword he rose his right arm slightly and a Slifer's head gauntlet appears around his hand. Taking aim with the lower mouth opened, he launched a couple fire balls.

Making an explosion upon impact having the cyclops step back. The energy was already charged and he unleashed it on the rider with a slam to the ground, sending it off right for him.

About to take out another card, something else occurred that pretty much helped. "Talisman spell!"

To his confusion a red piece of paper flew infront of him, creating a powerful spherical shield around him. The attack struck and it seemed to have held.

"What is this?" Jaden quietly asks, looking in the direction to where the paper came from.

He saw what looks to be a tall female humanoid fox figure in an attire based upon the religion Taoism. She wasn't alone either, with her was a couple of teens and a red stuffed looking creature in the boys arms.

"Rika, I could've helped him, you didn't have to.." Takato started to say, but was cut off by said redhead. "Yeah well, you done enough fighting I figured. Besides if were going along then our Digimon can't get rusty, right?"

Before he could reply though, Rika had told Taomon to attack the Cardrian.

"Thousand spells!" Leaping high into the air with her long sleeved arms outstretched, shooting thousands of red magical papers from them, wrapping round the cyclops, about to explode and end this quick.

When slicing sounds were heard and the papers were made into tiny pieces, falling to the ground to everyones surprise, mostly to the DX crew.

Appearing infront of the creature, back facing them. Wearing dark red samurai armour, with gray curved horns on both sides of its helmet, a black fitting outfit underneath with gloves and boots the same color as the armor.

But with yellow lining at the top of the guards, plus on the guards on the arms, torso and above the eyes of the helmet. Its shoulder guards bared a black symbol of an Oni. And its dark gray face mask was chiseled to look like one.

Having a dark purple belt containing a black sheath, the sword being in hand with a blue glowing blade, with a black guard and hilt.

Standing at 196cm, being a strong built male.

Turning to face them he calmly says to the Cardrian behind him, without turning. "Do not waste time fighting, come." With a single hand seal, several smoke bombs appear around them and created a smokescreen after exploding.

Before Taomon could even move in to proceed, the smoke cleared away and they were both gone.

"Noo!" Jaden exclaimed, exiting the barrier to where they were, looking round as they couldn't have gone far. But they were no where in sight.

With an aggravated groan. " I can't believe this, their gone!" Then turns to face the ones that helped out a little.

"Thanks a lot." He began to say to them, as he walked his way over. "Appreciate you guys helping me out, but they got away." Gesturing with a now formed gloved hand to where they were.

Crossing her arms at not liking the tone of this guy. "Your lucky we were passing, otherwise you'd be picking pieces of the road out of your armor, pal." Giving the rider a frown.

But it did not affect him at this moment. "Just what I need right now. Looking for those guys, and for those card." Rubbing the back of his helmet with his sword also gone.

The two teens gave a look then back to him, with Takato asking in confusion. "Why are you looking for cards?"

Having him freeze at his slip up. 'Oops, forgot not to say a thing about that.' He thought of, hearing Yubel speak to him. "That was a nice slip of the tongue, Jaden." Sounds of chuckling being heard.

"Nothing, just forget it. Gotta go now." Quickly taking a card out and inserting it. "FLIGHT VENT!"

Calling on a pair of plates on the back joints with red metal Slifer wings, flying off after called on before they could say a word.

Watching him fly off, Takato asks while keeping his eyes on the turning figure. "Wonder what that was about?"

Rika just gives a shrug along with. "We are new here remember? He probably didn't want to give us an answer, seeing as how he didn't ask about Taomon here." Tilting her head to said ultimate.

Now changing his views from where Jaden went, to the tall Digimon. "We better find a way to hide her till she De-Digivolves."

Giving Taomon their full attention, seeing as how a tall humanoid fox in taoism attire may cause attention to people.

* * *

Meanwhile in an old storage warehouse, Avior stood now wearing fitting black suit, with a red buttoned shirt, black tie and shoes. Staring below from the catwalk he stood on, looking at the circular white drawn seal that was half done.

Letterings and various linings were on the inside, with a circular ring on the four sides around the ring, plus one in the center.

The ones making it stood at the height of 189cm, looking exactly the same. Dressed in a fitting ninja outfit, with arm guards strapped on the sides, protecting the back of the hands as well.

Having complete head masks only showing their blood red glaring eyes and each one wielding their swords on their backs.

"How are the preparations?" The Samurai asked after arriving with his weapon sheathed, the cyclops being below them, looking at the work being done.

"Very well it would seem." Avior answers looking a little un-interested really.

Turning also to observe the work being made, informing Avior on what he came across. "I encountered an interesting fighter along with Slifer. Judging by her attire, she possess' the ability of the mystical arts."

'Mystical arts.' He thought, even though it could have meant anything. He asks him. "By any chance, were there a couple of humans with this fighter?"

Nodding his head to the question, Samurai turns to see that Avior walking away, with hands in his pockets.

"I'll be out searching, you stay here and watch over the progress." Without anything else said.

* * *

The Tamers managed to find a hotel to rest in, a non fancy one but as long as they had somewhere to go.

After settling in Takato decided to let out their new traveling companion from her Poke-ball. Appearing on one of the beds, she looked round happily on being out.

"Chu pi?" (Where are we?) She asked in curiosity. Making her way to the window, seeing the sight of some of the buildings and people below, seeing as they were situated on the third floor.

It might not have been much, but it did put a smile on the electric mouse's face.

Leaving her to admire the view along with the Digimon, who had decided look as well. The two humans were looking into their bags, taking out their sleep wear. And their turns to change as they deserved a good rest.

* * *

Dominoes star hotel.

Slamming the door closed thus startling the blond sitting on her bed, reading a dueling magazine.

Watching the human form rider collapse on his own. Raising a brow in question at him on what had happened.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" She decided to ask after putting the magazine on the nightstand.

Staring up at the ceiling at the time as he his response. "I'm fine Alexis, just that the Cardrian that came through got away thanks to another. Not only that, but I also ran into some odd people."

Alexis was now intrigued at this, asking him in curiosity. "What do you mean odd? Like they can see monsters or something."

Jaden scratched the side of his head, unsure of how to describe what he had saw.

Shaking his head slowly thinking nothing of it for the moment. "Ne, I'll tell you in the morning when I had some shut eye." Kicking off his shoes before laying down to look at the ceiling, his mind being on what happened from before.

"I sense you are troubled Jaden." Hearing Yubel's voice inside his head.

'Just a little, mostly on what those Cardrians are up to if they just up and left.' He spoke in his thoughts instead of out loud.

That wasn't all he was hiding and Yubel knows it. "You can't hide anything from me remember? I am inside your mind, and whatever question you have in here I will know."

Nothing was safe inside his head with Yubel around, so all he could do was sigh.

Getting the blond haired girls attention but kept quiet until Jaden was ready to talk.

* * *

The next morning.

After having breakfast, feeding the Digimon and Pichu, Rika got what she needed to know about the Slifer rider. Now all they have to do is to find a way to find him and to locate the two runaway Cardrians from last night.

Sitting on their beds cross legged with their shoes off and Digimon in their laps, along with Pichu on top of Takato's head, making herself comfy.

"So, how are we gonna find this Jaden Yuki?" Rika asked plainly, knowing that they had no idea on where to begin in a big city like this.

Rubbing his chin whilst trying to answer that, until he heard a knock come to the door. "Excuse me, but I have an envelope for a Takato Matsuki."

A confused stare from Rika, made Takato shrug before placing both creatures on the bed so he could answer it.

After taking the envelope from the mailman and thanking him, Takato opened it to reveal a couple of tickets inside.

Moving back to where he previously sat, checking the address again to make sure it was the right place.

"Who would know you in this world?" Rika had asked in confusion, seeing as how neither of them belonged in this world.

"No return address, but look at these." Taking out the tickets to show her, having one of them taken for a closer look.

Giving it a good look, asking her next question to him. "What are these tickets for... Duel Tourney? For today this afternoon, weird coincidence don't you think?" Now thinking it to be odd on how they ended up with these tickets from some unknown stranger.

Taking the ticket in curiosity of it. Pichu's ears flicked a couple of times before taking a sniff of it, including moving it about.

Shrugging at the redheads question, Takato merely said. "Who knows on who sent them, maybe we should give it a shot. Not like we have anything else to go bye."

Seeing as it was a reasonable answer and that he was actually right, Rika agreed but with only one more question to ask. "Whats a duel Tourney?"

* * *

Domino city- Kaibacorp Duel dome.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to Kaibacorps duel dome! Where Seto Kaiba himself has orchestrated this tournament for any duelists willing to take part in to be named tourney champion as long as they register first!" Announcer in his mid thirties, wearing a gray suit and a red bow tie. Having his dark brown hair gelled and combed back, having on a pair of shades.

Announcing from a booth way up in the stands, to the many people that were enjoying the festivity's outside.

Stalls were put up selling cards, food and duel monster toys, even games with prizes up for grabs.

"Can't get you away from a duel for two minutes." Alexis had said to Jaden with a little humor.

Giving a sheepish smile to his blond friend, his hands went to the back of his head. "Come on, Alexis, what better way when looking for a card than ask duelists that crowd around a place like this." Gesturing to where they were now.

Shaking her head with folded arms, she had one eye open to aim for the duel disk he had on his arm.

"And I suppose your gonna duel to get some answers?"

Shrugging at the question giving her an honest answer. "Well that, plus I can probably get some good dueling just for kicks."

Watching him run off Alexis came to shaking her head again, thinking out loud to herself. "Jaden will always be Jaden I guess." Before moving quick to catch up with her duel loving/rider friend.

* * *

They weren't the only ones there either, because after waiting for the time to arrive and finding the place. It all turned out to be worth it in the end.

Leaving behind the Digimon and Pichu just incase.

They looked at the number of stalls they had passed, finding what they have to be interesting, maybe even more fun than the Digimon card game.

"Good thing Kazu and Kenta aren't here." Takato had said, taking a look at the packs of cards for sale at one of the stalls. Holding one in his hand for a closer look.

Rika was facing away from it, seeing the people that were enjoying themselves. Then she caught notice of a machine on a number of them.

"Yeah, a real good thing. What are those things?" Pointing to a nearby duelist, chatting with his friends.

Staring at it also, both of them heard the owner of the stall let out a humorous chuckle. "Where were you born, under a boulder or something?"

Getting them to look and see a beautiful 28 year old woman, with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and creamy skin. Wearing an orange and a white shirt uniform, including a visor for the sun not to get in her eyes.

Not liking her already at what she had said, Rika was about to respond to that, if Takato hadn't interrupted.

"We travel a lot, hardly stay to listen to the latest news." Trying his best lie their out of it. Seemed to have worked with the slight nod she had given them.

With a smile she was kind enough to explain to them. "Well, those are Kaibacorps best way in dueling. Instead of using the over sized dueling fields in the past, Seto Kaiba had created the state of the art holographic duel disks. Unveiled during the Battle City tournament years ago, where this man had become champion."

Gesturing with her hand to a poster stuck on behind her, where Yami Yugi stood as if ready to duel with a smile on his face, the millennium puzzle chained around his neck. Having Dark Magician on the left and Dark Magician Girl on the right. Including behind him was the ferocious Egyptian God Slifer The Sky Dragon.

Takato stared at it in awestruck while the lady continued. "This is the King of games, Yugi Muto. A man that has kept his title going for long, with no sign of being defeated yet. Personally I'm one of his biggest fans, please don't tell my boss about this."

Giving them a pleading look, that made them nod as a promise.

A deep chuckling sound got their attention and the three of them had turned heads after hearing a males voice.

"Good to know people speak kindly of my brother." Putting a smirk on his face.

Surprise covered the three of them at the person standing there.

Being whats to be 19 years old maybe, wearing fitting black jeans, vest and pointed trainers, a gray rolled up sleeved opened jacket, and a single black belt with a silver buckle.

Other than the clothes he looked exactly like the person on the poster, but a little older it would seem.

"Oh, its you Atem, so sorry. You confused me with your brother again." A small embarrassed blush came to her cheeks, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Waving it off as he had said to her. "Thats alright, I get that a lot sometimes now. I came to this event with Tea and she said she would meet me here."

A gentle laugh now escapes the sales woman at the mention of the blue eyed girl. "How is Tea? Her dancing going well?" Forgetting about the two customers that were listening in right now.

Nodding to her question. "Yes, she is excited with the tryouts for a recital that is coming in a few months."

Glad to hear this, she finally remembered the two that she was talking to before. Turning to them with an apologetic bow as a way of sorry. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were here."

Takato said that it was okay and Rika just remains silent.

"Atem!" They hear a voice call out to the man, getting them to turn to see a young woman the same age as him with her brown hair being a few inches passed her shoulders. Wearing a red shirt with a white jacket, short legged blue jeans and white trainers. Carrying a pink hand bag with her.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Atem." She politely says to the former Pharaoh.

Smiling at her as if to say it was not a problem. "It was no trouble, Tea, I just got here myself."

With a nod of relief she looked by him to see the two teens and. "Hey there, Kayla!" Greeting the saleswoman. Giving a wave back to her. "Hey Tea!"

"I overheard a little of your talking, whats up?" Tea had asked, looking from Atem to Kayla.

Pointing to the two Tamers, voicing her a reply. "These guys haven't heard of a Duel Disk, so I was explaining it to them. And a little about the King of games himself." Giving the poster a small glance.

* * *

Unknown to all about nine shadow ninjas under the Cardrian samurai's orders were silently making their way in inside the duel dome. No one had noticed except for one, who was passing and noticed pitch black figures.

They came to the door to the booth where the announcer was without being caught by security, one wielding a bladed glove had slashed the handle and lock to get it opened.

A couple of them had entered while the rest remained on guard, not much to look around in for whatever they were looking for.

Exiting the room they were about to move on, until something had caught their attention. "KAMEN RIDE: DE!" Getting them to turn at the sight of a transformed Kamen Rider D-Ender.

Tapping his gun on his open hand he says to them. "I'm here to enjoy myself with a friend, and find you guys causing problems." Before taking aim, letting out a couple of shots.

Moving away or covering themselves, the glove wielder had jumped at DE with both bladed hands out.

Stepping out of the way so it could pass. DE had knocked one hand out of the way with his weapon, getting slashed with the other from below, having the ninja pass in the process.

Taking out its sword and joining in. DE had a hold of one of its wrists, opening fire on the other, kneeing the one he had kept a hold on aside.

* * *

Outside Atem and Tea had kindly taken Takato and Rika under their wing, seeing as how Atem has more knowledge on dueling like his brother Yugi.

"So this Yugi, he's on a trip to America because of a tournament, right." Rika had voiced out what she had listened from the older man, both Tamers following behind, receiving a nodded reply.

"But aren't you supposed to be with him for support?" Takato had asked in a bit of a confused tone. Gaining a short laugh from Atem, not seeing the smile he had. "I sort of am. You see, I handed Yugi a somewhat of a good luck charm. As if a part of me will be by his side no matter what trouble he will face up against."

Looking up to the sky picturing his best friend, wearing the Millennium puzzle like the old days when he once took over. As if he were looking into a mirror.

Tea saw this and had a feeling on what he was thinking about. So she reached out and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

Looking at her both of them seemed to be glad of what has happened to them over the time Atem had returned. After Yugi was named King of games and he was brought in as the twin brother.

When Atem had passed on the Slifer deck to Jaden, he thought as the Cardrians were getting stronger, then he should try bringing someone in that can fight back with the same strength as he had to protect those that he cared for as he had done.

Thus brings Jaden, as he shared the same thing as he did of caring for his friends when they are brought into danger. Therefore, he knew he made the right choice. But what of the others he wondered.

Takato and Rika gave a stare as if wondering what they were thinking about. Until a crashing sound and glass shattering was heard, followed by some screaming, getting the four's attention.

Including Jaden and Alexis as they were running in the direction of it.

"Damn, can't use this now." He mumbles to himself mostly, holding the clawed one off with his weapon. Seeing that they were now outside and people were about the place he couldn't fire his weapon.

With a grunt he pushes the shadow ninja back, delivering a right kick below the side of the ribs going back further.

Even though he couldn't fire a shot, DE could do something else other than that. Taking out a card, he twirls out of the way of a swung sword, inserts the card "KAMEN RIDE:"

Side stepping from another swing, he pushes on the grip. "THE BEE!" Finally kicking the ninja out of the way, before taking the shot.

Summoning cast off Kamen Rider The Bee, readying for a fight.

DE took on the claw wielder and Bee stepped in on the sword one, the rest standing aside, waiting for an opening.

Spinning passed after a swing, DE took a shot at its back, hearing rushing feet coming from behind. He turns to the sight of a blade coming at him, having to immediately swing his drive weapon to impact with it.

Whilst they fought Takato and the others had made it, taking cover like other people were doing. The same for Jaden and Alexis, overhearing some of the people nearby talking.

"Is this supposed to be a part of the tournament as a show?" A young woman had asked her boyfriend as if he knew, feeling a bit shaken at how much realism this 'show' was being.

"I have no idea, there wasn't anything told about something like this." He replied, glued to the scene.

With too many people Jaden couldn't transform like this, so he had to go somewhere else.

"Excuse me, Alexis, gotta go quick!" He says in a hurry, with said blond understanding. Watching him run off, thinking worriedly. 'Be careful Jaden.'

Takato and his lot were also watching the fight. Takato was having similar thoughts as Jaden had. 'DE? whats he doing here? Better give him a hand.'

Both he and Rika looked over Atem and Tea, seeing as much as they could. "Have to go." He managed to whisper to his redheaded friend.

Having her to watch him run, before looking back.

DE resisted the urge to take out an attack card or firing, holding back CW (Claw Wielder) he turns his head, seeing that a SW (Sword wielder) from the others was coming at him.

As the weapon was being brought down, DE had no time to move. Til another blade blocked it for him.

Seeing that it belonged to Kamen Ride Slifer.

Knocking it back he slashed the ninja a couple of times, bringing a sideways kick to its chest with his left leg.

Giving D-Ender the time needed to knee the CW, placing the barrel close enough to pull the trigger. Allowing the shots to make it stumble back, clutching the area that were effected most.

The Bee had sent the sword high, laying in a couple of jabs, then a swift leg to the lower abdomen.

Looking aggravated at the clone rider, it was about to let loose a little of its energy. When a leg came from the left, getting knocked in the chest, backing away slightly.

Looking straight for a fist to come to its face, then a spin kick to the previous place.

DX took a card out of his Booker, as the ninja shook its head he inserts it "FORM RIDE: DX THUNDER!"

Changing to a charged thunder form, a safe hand to hand combat type form for this type of thing.

"GUARD VENT!" Summoning his shield to block the attack. Slifer moves it away, clashing with the other blade a few times.

With one strong one Slifer had locked their blades, moving the ninja further a bit, then gave a push before the kick and the following swing.

'Hang on, I may have. A card.' DE thought, struggling with the claw on his crossed arms. Pushing CW back with a placed boot, he leaps away taking an ARC out in the process.

Inserting it in the drive weapon "ATTACK RIDE: GRAVITON!" Aiming the barrel, the top one was charged with a dark blue looking shot.

Pulling the trigger he fired it on the confused looking ninja, having it followed by a lighter color energy line. Making contact, its body was surrounded by the lighter color and it tried to shake it off.

"Hm." Was all DE lets out thinking of it to be pointless for the creature. Moving the arm high, the gravity around it seemed like it switched off, as it was hurled up into the air.

Now watching as the creature falls, DE takes out his FARC while he still has the opportunity for one strong shot.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE!" Taking aim a bit lower than the target, the cards appearing in a slow spinning fashion infront of the barrel.

Managing to get in one last sideways kick before the final attacks effect had sucked The Bee in, adding his power to the attack.

DE pulled the trigger allowing the powerful blast to be let loose, catching its target on the mark. Causing an explosion to occur, letting nothing left behind.

T-DX had another ninja joining the fight, so he ducked back from the blade, getting struck by the other.

His footing being stable Takato took his Booker into sword mode, after taking an ARC out of it. Stopping an overhead sword from cutting him with his own, he inserts the card "ATTACK RIDE:"

Sending it back with a kick to its left side, pushing in the lever after "SHOCK BLADE!" A side step spin while ducking the oncoming blade from the other ninja.

The blade of the thunder formed DX's sword began to glow yellow, surrounded by electrical sparks.

Blades had met infront, with T-DX knocking it aside, slashing the chest a couple of times, passing it with one final charged slice at its side.

Feeling the electrical current coursing through its body, clutching at its chest at the time. T-DX gave a final spinning swing to its back. That, combined with the rest, caused the ninja to explode silently with small sparks flying.

With his shield gone Slifer had gotten in a successful upward diagonal swing, sending his opponent rolling on the ground. Having a few of its comrades finally come to its aid.

Atem was intrigued to know who these other riders were that were fighting along side Jaden. Tea looked on worried for the dragon rider and also curious about the other two. Rika's thoughts were on how she should have brought Viximon to help, still though, she was secretly wishing Takato luck.

Alexis showed the same emotions mostly to her friend, seeing that he was now facing against four of those weird Cardrian creatures.

DE's comrade was there as well, hoping that the rider was going to be okay, realizing why he wasn't using his weapon. 'You can do it, I know you can.' Was her thought that went out to him.

As this goe's on watching from the top of the dome building, arms folded and holding a card shaped case in his left hand.

A frown on the fighting riders, the wind calmly blowing, being unnoticed by all was Avior himself.

"Soon riders, this next challenge would probably be even a problem for you to defeat. Including you DX." Then turns to leave through a portal, taking him to his hideout.

Having the three riders to fight on to protect the people from the remaining Samurai's minions.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

How is it so far? Here are the results concerning the entire story.

Kamen Rider Decade X DX.

Hits: 2,133

Reviews: 20

Favs: 8

Alerts: 6

Doing good I believe, lets see if I can top it.

Now somewhere in March I am having a week off from work, so I was thinking of going over this story, correcting mistakes that were made. Also seeing as how I had a tie in the poll, I'm gonna pick one of them to come after Slifer, results are on the previous chapter if you want to know.

Big plans are being made for this fic and if you have an idea yourself, others have given their thoughts, talk to me about them in a review and I'll get back to you if I can think of it in my head.


	10. Important AN

_**Unfortunate News.**_

_**I'm afraid I have unfortunate news to do with not just this story, but all my other chaptered ones. You see I have two laptops. One for working on and the other for my stories. Sometime back I had a problem concerning the small one that had my stories on and took it in to see if it could be fixed, which I'm afraid it couldn't. **_

_**The person said that it may have been possible to save the data, so I gave it a shot. I called him today (24/4/2012) and he said to me that there was nothing on it. Whatever blew inside had erased everything on it, so I'm afraid I would have to start from where I left off with what I saved on my USB stick.**_

_**Some of my fics I hadn't made a real start on the new ones so that's pretty much okay. What I am saying is that you have to wait pretty much longer for the new chapter of this story, since I didn't get a chance to update the USB stick.**_

_**Sorry to all that were looking forward to something from this story after not updating for quite some time. I was making real progress, until this unexpected thing occurred.**_

_**P.S: Ignore any other alert or whatever you get from me, because it will be the same message.**_


End file.
